


Snake in the Grass (Japanese translation)

by Wondy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, First Love, Hunting, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 110,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: 救難信号を受け取ったガーディアンズは大虐殺のあとに唖然とする。しかし、ピーター・クイルが恐怖したのは、ベネター号に衝突してきた男がアスガルドの王子にして、彼が十九歳の時に初めての恋を知り、そして裏切った相手だったからだ。原文https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089537/chapters/42759398
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Quill & Frigga, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter1-5

**Author's Note:**

> 海外のファンフィクを作者に許可を得て翻訳しました。ピーターとソーのアスガルドでの恋、そして現在の選択、ピーターとヨンドゥ、クラグリンとの関係性、ラヴェジャーズでの日々の描写も素晴らしい一作です。ぜひお読みください。フィードバックをいただけたら、作者にお伝えします。また、この作者さんはGotGやキャップとトニーなどのファンフィクも多数書かれておられます。それらは、こちらからお読みいただけます（私はこの方のヨンドゥとクラグリン関係のフィクが大好きです）。  
> [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)

Snake in the Grass chapter1-5  
by jellybeanforest  
翻訳 Wondy

対象: 成人向け  
ペアリング: ソー/クイル クイル/ガモーラ  
（恋愛関係外）Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill,  
Loki & Thor, Peter Quill & Frigga  
警告：映画本編の内容に基づいた児童虐待への言及があります（性的なものではありません）。

[chapter:第一章 Hello Stranger]  
こいつは虐殺だ――。死んだ星の赤い光に照らされた大型輸送船の残骸に囲まれてピクリとも動かず漂ういくつもの死体を見つめながら、ピーター・クイルは苦々しく思う。もう救いようがない。  
生存者はいないだろう。  
金儲けのチャンスもなしだ。  
この恐ろしい状況に唖然とさせられたせいで、ピーターはベネター号に勢いよく向かってきた死体を避けそこねる。真正面から船に衝突した死体がフロントガラスを覆うようにはりつく。

「うわああ！」ロケットが目をギュッとつぶって、その光景から顔を背け、前足を振りながら叫ぶ。「ワイパー！ワイパー！」

その死体の顔がはっきりと見えると、ピーターの顔が驚きから恐怖へと変わる。

そんな、まさか……。

その時、死体だった男がコックピット内の彼らを見るために……ピーターを見るために潰れていない方の目を開く。男が生きていたことにガーディアンズは息をのんだ。だが、ピーターが息をのんだのは、違う理由からだ。

クソ！

傷まみれで髪を短く刈り、まるで男の伝説的な父親そっくりの片目になっていてさえ、ピーターがアスガルドの王子を見誤ることはない。いつ、どこででも。

結局のところ、男なら誰しも初恋の相手を忘れはしないものだから。

\-------------------------

【十八年前】

「いいだろ、ヨンドゥ！俺、できるって！大丈夫だから！」

特別に長々としたシフトの後で、ピーターはそう言い張りながら船長室へと続く廊下をヨンドゥの大股についていく。十九歳。背の方はすっかり伸びているが、肉づきの方は未だに足りていない。エレクター号の深刻な資金不足もそれに拍車をかけていた。

ヨンドゥはピーターの提案に聞く耳を持たない。

「アスガルドの宝物庫に忍びこむなんざ自殺行為だ。大丈夫な奴なんかいやしねぇ。監視が厳しすぎる。五分もありゃ侵入者を嗅ぎつける。クソできのいいラヴェジャー相手で十分ってとこだろうな」

「このまま指をくわえて……」

「生意気な口を叩くな、クイル」ヨンドゥが思い知らせるように言う。「盗賊なら誰でもリスクをかける時とかけない時の違いを知っている。こいつは無理な方だ」

現状はいつにも増して厳しい。そうは言っても、リスク計算もしないで危険に飛びこんでいたら、そもそもヨンドゥが四十歳を超えて生き延びることもなかった上に、彼のそばにテラ人の少年がいることもなかったはずだ。ヨンドゥはとっくに危険値を計算していた。たとえ経験の浅いピーター・クイルを作戦から外したとしても、アスガルドに侵入できる見積もりは低いと。

「もうすぐ食料も燃料も底を尽くってのに、あんたのデスクにはこれといった儲け話もないじゃんか」

せっつく言葉の端にヨンドゥは足を止め、若い子分に向き直る。「誰がおめぇにそんなことを言った」

「そ、そんなの関係ないだろ」

“クイル頭痛”のうずきがやってくるのを感じて、こめかみを指でもみながら苛立ちに唸る。まったく最高だぜ。

「エクレクターの備蓄はおまえが心配することじゃない。それは船長の仕事で、各班長に伝令済みだ。見通しはきついが何とかなる」

そして、再び船長室に向かって歩き出す。クイルを納得させるために、残り少なくなる一方の自分用の飲み物を隠し場所から分けてやるつもりだ。

残念なことに、クイルは尚も食い下がった。「だって、もっと食い物が少なくなったら、俺を食べるんだろ。なら、俺の問題だ。もう配給量は半分まで減ってるし、コックの奴、俺のことをジロジロ見るんだ。なあ、俺にやらせてくれよ」 

「だめだと言っただろ、クイル。俺の命令なしにコックがおまえに手出しすることはない。そして、俺は命令を出していない」

「でも、すぐにでも儲けがなけりゃ、いずれあんたは命令することになる」  
クイルは言葉を続ける。体を固くしたヨンドゥが目を逸らし、視線を足元に落とす様子には気づかない。  
「どっちにしろ、このままじゃ俺は死ぬ。でも、もしアスガルドから金庫を抱えて戻って来られたら、俺が立派な稼ぎ手だってみんなわかるだろ。この先もっとキツくなった時の献立表から俺の名前を消せるんじゃないか」

ヨンドゥによって船壁に突き飛ばされ、両手で強く肩を壁に押し付けられて、さらに炎のような目で睨み上げられたその時になって、ピーターは言い過ぎたことに気づく。ヨンドゥは最終的に一歩下がって彼を解放してやる前に深いため息をついた。

「持ち場に戻れ。俺の答えは変わらない」と素っ気なく言うと、そのまま踵（きびす）を返す。

ピーターは賢明にも後を追うことはせず、その代わりに自分の指導者の後ろ姿を見つめながら、痛みを振り払おうと肩を揺する。

俺の肉がまだ柔らかいのかを確かめるために優しく触る必要はないもんな――。そう言ってやりたい。けれど、辛辣なコメントを飲みこむ。もし万一、ヨンドゥが緩くなったベルトを締めるためにベルトの穴を増やさねばなならなくなった際に、ピーターがどれだけ旨そうなのかを思い出させる必要はなかった。

ヨンドゥには腹の虫の鳴き声や飢餓感、船員たちがピーターに向ける視線を気にしないでいられるだけの余裕があるのだろう。船員たちが命令に背かない限り、下っ端の少年が塩漬け肉として切り分けられても気にしないのではないか。たとえピーターがいなくなっても、見て見ぬふりさえするかもしれない。どういうわけか貯蔵食料の量が増えても、それが少しぐらいなら――。あのガキはきっとまた逃げ出したんだろうよ――そうブラッドックが言うのが聞こえる。生き残りも報酬も実力次第。それがラヴェジャーの流儀だ。そして、その社会の最底辺にいるピーターには、いつも最低レベルの低リスクで低リターンな仕事しか与えられない。  
不公平だ。ヨンドゥは決してピーターにいい仕事をやらせない。船員たちの中で、ピーターこそが一番替えのきく者だと思っている。

ヨンドゥは俺の能力を少しも信じていないようだけど、証明してやる。俺は船の足を引っ張る存在じゃない。みんなにわからせてやる――。そうピーターは思う。

先ほどの小競り合いの最中にヨンドゥの内ポケットからかすめ取った個人用ホロパッドを引っ張り出して、目当ての仕事が見つかるまで依頼リストをクリックしていく。それぞれの座標の上に仕事の概要が書かれている。

『サーペントの歯。アスガルド王室の宝物庫。二百万ユニット』

その項目をタップして、ヨンドゥの承認印をクリックした。

\-------------------------

それからたった3日後、ピーターはかの名高いアスガルドの宝物庫の中に立ち、巨大な蛇（サーペント）の頭蓋骨にくっついた大鎌のような歯の一つにも触れないうちに思う。ちょっと計算違いをしたかもしれない――と。

展示ケースの後ろに逃げ込み、魔法仕掛けの機械人形のヘルメットから放たれる強烈な爆風をかろうじて避ける。

彼の依頼人は番犬については何も言っていなかった。ましてや、こんなとんでもない甲冑人形については。ついでに、テレポーテーションがどんなにクラクラするものかについても言及されていなかったが、とりあえず、そんな状態でピーターはここにいる。

反撃しようとしたが、手にしているブラスト銃の効果はほとんどなく、甲冑人形の金属の繋ぎ目をかすめて、それが放つ熱光線の照準を逸らさせる程度だった。ピーターが木箱の陰に飛びこむと同時に、また別の熱光線が逃げ道を直撃する。

手持ちの武器の性能で勝てる見込みは全くない。唯一の解決策は撤退、そして生き延びること。展示されている別の甲冑に駆け寄り、その盾を持ち上げて襲い来る次の熱光線を防ぐ。盾はたちまち赤く燃えるような温度に達した。レザージャケットの袖と耐熱性の裏地の両方を通過して、その熱が感じられる。それでも、まだ負傷はしていない。急げ。宝物庫の出口まで何とか辿り着く。やはり鍵がかかっている。死に物狂いで扉を叩く間にも、重々しい金属音を鳴らして魔法仕掛けの甲冑人形が近づいて来る音が聞こえる。

ピーターが両手を惨めな盾代わりにしようと身構えたその時、外側から扉が開いた。

ほっとしたのも束の間、振り返れば、そこには四人のアスガルド戦士がピーターを見つめ返している。

「名を名乗れ」とがった山羊ひげを生やして、金髪をよく整えたハンサムな男がピーターの頭に矢じりを構えて言う。

ピーターが膝をついて起き上がり、全世界共通の降伏のサインとして両手を挙げると同時に、むすっとした顔のヴァニール（ヴァナヘイム人）がピーターの銃と肩から下げたバックを取り上げるために進み出る。男はピーターの持ち物を手荒にはぎ取ってから、他に隠している物はないかとピーターの体を下に向かって叩く。全てを集めて満足すると、没収品を確認するために元の位置に退いた。

「話せ。おまえはどの国の命を受けてきた。どうやってビフロストを使わずにアスガルドに侵入したばかりか、宝物庫にまで忍びこんだのだ」剣を抜いて身構えたアスガーディアンの女性が尋問に進み出る。彼女は背が高く細身で、繊細な顔立ちに厳しく決意に満ちた表情をうかべている。

通常なら、ピーターの視線はすぐさま彼女に引き寄せられていただろう。四人のうち最後のひとりが赤毛の巨漢で、背丈もあれば横幅も同じくらいあり、その体躯に筋肉がびっしりと詰まってさえいなければ。ピーターは男の広い肩に苦もなく担がれている大斧に神経質に目を走らせる。

「俺はただの通りがかりで、道に迷っただけだ」と嘘をつく。

元から密告するつもりはなかったが、話そうにも話せることなどない。ヨンドゥに依頼を持ちみアスガルドへの瞬間移動をセッティングした魔法使いは、断固として顔も名前も明かさず、ピーターが仕事に同意すると、すぐさま彼を宝物庫の真ん中に送り込んだ。ピーターは、この仕事に彼の（一時的な）逃亡によって引き起こされるヨンドゥの怒りを宥めるのに十分な報酬と迅速さを期待していた。しかし、エクレクター号はもう遠くまで行ってしまっているに違いない。

ヴァニールがピーターのバックを切り裂く。  
「ちょっと！何のためにファスナーがついてると思っているんだ！」  
バックから僅かばかりの携帯食料と一緒に、安全装置付きの爆弾が半ダースと、携帯ドリル、その他にも重警備の宝物庫に忍びこむために必要な諸々の小道具がこぼれ落ちる。

「えーと……俺、林業の展示会に行く途中でさ。ほら、ハイテクな木こり向けの。で、すげぇ道に迷っちゃったの。信じてくれる？」

そう説得を試みたが、三戦士もレディ・シフも納得はしなかった。

\-------------------------  
厳しい尋問の後に、殴られ、鎖でつながれたピーター・クイルは、量刑の言い渡しのため、オール・ファーザーことアスガルド王オーディンの御前に引き立てられた。オーディンの二人の息子、ソーとロキも傍らに立ち、成り行きを見つめている。

「侵入者はミッドガーディアン。弱く短命な者でございます」とレディ・シフが述べた。

その後をホーガンが引き継ぐ。「この者は私が記憶している一万年前の者たちより丈夫ではありますが」ホーガンはピーターが“生まれついてのキツイ顔”だと診断を下した永遠のしかめ面を崩さずに言う。「名をマイケル・ナイトと自称しております。どうやら父親のいない私生児であり、その血筋も闇の中でございます」

「なあ！何だってそんな芝居がかって……痛って！」ピーターは頭を片側に向けて、痛む箇所をさするために手錠をされた両腕を持ち上げる。この手錠自体が出過ぎた口のせいでホーガンに嵌められたものだ。

「この状況で口を閉じていることもできないわけですよ」とハンサムな男、ファンドラルが続ける。「脳みそと口の間に境がないのでしょうな。さらに脳みその働きも少ないようです」

ピーターは小声で不満をもらしつつも、この男の不当な言い様に対してだいたいは静かにやり過ごした。

「しかも、まだ成長期のようでございます。一日分の食事を一度で食べてしまいました」赤毛の巨人ヴォルスタッグは、憤慨していると同時に感心しているようにも聞こえる。「よくも腹を壊さなかったものです」

「えーと、すみません。まともな食事にありついたのも久しぶりだったもんで」

ピーターは細い体からやや突き出た腹を撫でつつ、二分間の沈黙を破って言った。とはいえ、実際には不平を言う資格はあまりなかった。時折ヨンドゥが余分な配給バーをくれるおかげで、他のラヴェジャーたちよりも少しはマシだったのだ。『おめぇは痩せすぎだからよ。食うところがなくなっちまう』とヨンドゥは言ったものだ。特別な配給をもらうときだけは、彼がピーターをシチュー鍋に放りこむために太らせようとしているだけだということも忘れて夢中で食べた。そこら辺の細かいことは、今の自分ではなく将来の自分の問題だったからだ。

ホーガンにもう一度ぐいっと手錠を引っ張り上げられ、びくりとさせられたが、男はピーターに両膝をつかせようと鎖を引いただけだった。ピーターは不格好によろめいた。

「それで、どうやってそなたのようなただのコソ泥が、それも単なるモータルがデストロイヤーの攻撃を生き延びたのだ」とオーディンが口を開いた。

ピーターは鎖をかけられた手首をこする。「……スキルかな」

「ただのまぐれです」ホーガンが口を挟んだが、助け船にはならない。

「えっと、すみませんでした、陛下」自分の若さが同情をひくように願って懇願する。子供の頃からよく使っている手だ。「本当にそう思っています。俺はただ凄く腹を空かせていて、そんなときにあの魔法使いがこの宝物庫にはお宝がたんまりあるって言うもんだから、それで、宝物庫の中にテレポートしてやる、金貨をほんの数枚ちょうだいしても、誰にも気付かれない、すぐにまたテレポートで逃がしてやるからって、その魔法使いに唆されちまったんです。でも、あいつ俺のことを見捨てやがって。俺はただの孤児です。悪い奴にさらわれて逃げて来たんです。ただ生きるのに必死で。だけど、今は自分が悪いことをしたとわかっています。約束します、陛下。もう二度としません」

「そなたに今後の機会があるかどうかは」オーディンはそう言い、王座の右側、数段下に立っている少年に視線を向ける。「我が後継者、我が息子ソーの判決にかかっておる」

「父上？」ソーが不審げに聞き返す。

「練習だと思え。未来の王として、おまえは正義と慈悲を重んじ、その二つ側面から人の運命を定めることとなる。暴政に陥らず、おまえの力を示すには、状況と罪状に応じた相応しい刑罰を見極めねばならん。助言役に意見を求めるのもよかろう」オーディンの片目がソーの傍らに立つロキをかすめる。「ただし、最終的に決定を下すのはおまえ自身だ」

ソーの胸が誇りで満たされる。父王は、ソーこそを善き王となる正当な後継者であると心に留めているのだ。

「もし、どっちでもいいなら、俺が助かるか死刑になるかを練習のネタにしないでくれる？そしたら、すげぇ感謝すんだけど」

ピーターはオーディンの仰々しいスピーチにも感心せずに、床の上からぶつぶつと呟いた。オーディンたちは彼の生死を軽んじて、特権階級の君主の判断力を試すことへと問題の重点をすり替えている。

「そなたは重大な罪で有罪となっている。アススガルドで最も貴重かつ、危険な財宝が保管されている宝物庫に侵入した罪だ。さらに、そなたの度重なる無礼な物言いは情状酌量に値しない」と言い、ソーは目の前の少年をよく見極めようと階段を降りる。その囚人は立てばソーと同じくらいの背丈だが、体つきは薄く、ようやく子供時代から抜け出したような幼い顔だちをしている。

さらに囚人はおしゃべりだ。最初に彼を捕らえた三戦士とシフには、そのおしゃべりも響かなかったようだったが。

「えーと、あなた方がお怒りなのは最もです、殿下。けれど、もしあなたが毎日誘拐犯どもに殴られて、おまえみたいな役立たずは喰ってやると脅されていたとしたら、どうしますか。ちょっと考え方を変えてもらえるんじゃないかな。わかってます。俺の命なんか誰も気にしないよね……ただ……失礼かとは思うけど……俺の運命を決める前に、少しだけ気にしてくれたら、感謝します」

ソーは量刑を決める前に、ピーターの言葉についてじっくりと考えているようだ。

「マイケル・ナイト、そなたの言い分と情状を酌量した上で、重窃盗の刑罰として、そなたに禁固二十年を言い渡す」

「二十年！」ピーターは思わず声を上げた。  
それでは、ほとんど四十歳になってしまうじゃないか（四十歳だぞ！）。刑期が終わったら終わったで、どこに行けばいいんだ。その頃には、ヨンドゥはとっくに死んでいるだろう。ピーターはぞっとした。よりにもよって、いつからヨンドゥを自分の命綱だと、つらくて不安なときに頼れる人物だと考えるようになっていたんだ。ひょっとしたら、クラグリンなら……いいや、だめだ。クラグリンはピーターが船を捨てたと思っているはずだ。助けてくれるわけがない。あの痩せぎすは根にもつタイプだからな。

「ソー！我が王子、わが友よ。その量刑は寛大すぎるぞ！」ファンドラルが叫ぶ。「それでは、たったの一季節ではないか。これほど重大な罪に対して、まるで手首を叩くかのごとくだ」

「ファンドラルの言う通りだよ、兄上」ロキもソーに忠告する。その声は滑らかで落ち着いている。「そのような軽微な罰で済ませれば、多くの者がこの者に倣ってしまう」

「しかし、このミッドガーディアンは若く、荒涼とした生い立ちにより犯罪にまで追い詰められたのだ」ソーは顎髭を撫でながら考え深げに言う。「慈悲を与えるべき事例だと思う」

ソーの判決に対する提案がたちまち異議へとなっていく中、ピーターは「これが慈悲だって？」と繰り返した。

「そなたは俺に死刑を宣告されたいのか」とソーが尋ねる。

賢明にもピーターは口を閉じた。死刑にされてはお終いだ。生きてさえいれば何とかなる。特に袖口にピッキング道具を隠しているうちは。

「それでいい。衛兵、この者を連れて行け」ソーは囚人の沈黙に満足したようだった。

「ちょっと待って！」衛兵に脇へと引っ張られるながらも、足を踏ん張って声を上げる。

ソーが片手を上げて衛兵を制止する。

「せめて俺のウォークマンを返してもらえますか」

「何のことだ」ソーは困惑して見えた。

「俺のウォークマンです。あんたらに捕まったときに取り上げられた音楽装置。本当に本当に返してほしい……だってほら、二十年もムショに入んなきゃいけないんだから」

ソーは頭を振り、それから宣言した。「だめだ。どのような機能を備えているかも分からぬ装置を返すことはできない」そして、再び衛兵にピーターを連れて行くよう促す。

ピーターは必死で抗った。「嫌だ！返せ！あれは俺のだぞ！返さないなんてふざけんな！」

ピーターは我を忘れて怒りに震えたが、衛兵たちは苦もなく彼を引きずり玉座の間から地下牢へと連行していく。玉座の間の扉が閉まる瞬間、ソーが三戦士たちに言うのが聞こえる。

「そのウォークマンとやらを持って来い。どんな機能があるのか俺自身でぜひ調べたい」

\-------------  
魔術や特殊な能力を持たないただの弱い人間だと判断されたピーターは、地下牢の中でも警備の低い一画に収監された。その区画全体を監視するのは下級衛兵一組のみで、彼らは一定時間ごとに交代していた。

「ちょっとさあ！これって本当に必要なの」独房を囲むフォースフィールドを叩いてバチバチと静電気のような火花を立てさせながら叫ぶ。「おまえらが見てないところで小便もできないじゃんか。この変態野郎ども！」

プライバシーゼロ。それが刑務所の基本ではあるが。

「囚人5R774、誰がおまえの小便なんか覗くか。面白くもなんともない」衛兵の一人がピーターの独房に振り向いて、つまらなそうに言う。

実のところ、ピーターは小便については何とも思っていなかった。これっぽっちも。ラヴェジャーズにはプライバシーやパーソナル・スペースが入りこむ余地などなかったし、しばしば素っ裸でシャワーを共有していた―。だが、ここの脱獄計画にとっては都合が悪い。ピーターは再びフォースフィールドを指で突っついて調べる。触れるたびにバチバチと火花が散る。上から下まで見て、フォースフィールドの動力源を探ろうとするが、フィールドはすべすべとした壁の四方に吸いこまれるようにして終わっており、利用できるそうな溝や隙間も見当たらなかった。続いて床に目をやっても、つるりとした継ぎ目のない白い床があるだけで、こじ開けて細工ができそうなパネルもない。

現状はここで足止めだ。

とはいえ、あきらめはしない。計画は機をみるべきだ。衛兵たちを観察し、やつらの癖や盲点を学びつつ、囚人たちに毎日出される野菜のシチューや味気ないパンにも慣れて腹を満たす。ピーターが観察した限りでは、アスガルドは囚人たちを適切に食べさせること以外、これといって関心がないようだった。

ピーターはラヴェジャーズのことを、ヨンドゥやクラグリン、タルク、オブロたちのことを考えた。もし船の緊急用食糧も底を尽くまでになっていたら、食料の配給はさらに削減されているのだろうか。だが、心配からくる疼きや痛み、そして苛立ちとともにヨンドゥたちのことを心の裏側に押しやる。今は脱獄計画に集中しなければ。

ありのままに言えば、孤独こそが拷問だ。ここにはいられない。檻の中に閉じ込められて、心をさまよわせ、退屈とやるせなさを弄ぶしかないなんて。ピーターは何度も簡易ベッドを整え直し、失われたテープからお気に入りの曲を口ずさんだ……さらには、あえてフォースフィールドに触れ、バリアからの軽い痛みを楽しんだ。痛みでさえ、彼をとりまく空っぽの空間よりはましだ。

監視ポストにいる衛兵の顔から、今は夜だろうと考える。右にいる衛兵が武器に寄りかかっている様子からみて、きっと遅い時間に違いない。ある意味では、衛兵たちもここに囚われているのだが、少なくとも彼らには、この光輝く監房が並んだ暗い壁の外を見ることができ、一日の終わりに帰れる家と家族とがあった。

前方の何もない壁を見つめながら再びぼんやりとフォースフィールドを叩く。ビリっとした電気刺激を感じ、自由になれたらと願う。

叩く、ビリッ！  
叩く、ビリッ！  
叩く、ジーーーッ！

ピーターが無意識のうちに叩いていた、その三回目。彼の両手から広がった青い光が、フォースフィールドを突き破った。

もう一度叩く。―何も起こらない。電気ショックを感じない。新たな発見だ。

フォースフィールドの正面に立ち、注意深く指を一本突き出し衝撃に身構えるが、指は何の抵抗もなくフォースフィールドを通過する。ピーターは独房の外に顔を出した。他の囚人たちは眠っており、衛兵たちもピーターの方を見ていない。急いで寝台の上にシーツを丸めて人が眠っているように見せかける。そうして、その場を離れ、目星をつけておいた換気用ダクトのある裏へと抜き足で向かう。肩越しに衛兵たちの様子を確認しつつ、ダクトの格子戸を片側に引き、這うようにして中に入る。

自分がすっかり痩せていたことに感謝しながら、子供のころに短気なラヴェジャーから隠れていたときと同じようにダクトの中を這って行く。見えない落とし穴を察知し、狭まる通路を避け、しっかりと進む。どこに向かっているのかはわからないが、脱獄に気づかれる前に急がなければならない。

一定ごとに格子から自分の位置を確認しつつ、よさそうな出口を探しているうちに、地上階の誰もいない洗濯室に行き当たった。格子戸を開け、壁の開口部から抜け出して灯の消された部屋に下りる。そして、自分の居場所を調べようとドアの縁へと向かう。さっさと逃げないと。

けれど、まずはウォークマンだ。

馬鹿げているのはわかっている。なのに、そうせずにはいられない。母が残してくれた、たった一つの形見であるウォークマンを置き去りにはできない。曲は全て心に記憶していたし、ミラノ号とエクレクター号にそれぞれデジタルコピーもとってあったが、それでも、ウォークマンと形あるミックステープは、母がピーターに与えてくれたもの、彼だけのものであり、それを失うことは母親の全てをもう一度失うのと同じだった。

ウォークマンは、あの王子が、ソーが持っている。今頃、曲を楽しんでさえいるのかもしれない。クソ野郎め。すぐに取り返してやる。

王子の部屋がどこかを知らなくとも、探し方ならわかっている。ピーターはジャケットを脱いだ。急いでリネンの肌着を身に着け、それから、ジャケットを丸めて腹の上にベルトで留め、その上から目立たたなく見える毛織のオーバーコートを羽織る。そして、シーツと上着類とを積み重ねて両腕に抱えて洗濯室を後にし、何人かの使用人たちが既に朝食のためにパンをこねたり、肉を焼いたりしている調理場へと向かう。

調理場に近づくにつれ、洗濯物で顔を隠すようにして周囲の噂話に耳を澄ます。――可哀そうなインゲが鍛冶場の少年と隠れて会っているところを見つかり、ヒルビ夫人に鞭で打たれた――。コルボーンって本当にハンサムだ――などなど、使用人の一人が下らないゴシップを次々に暴露しているのが耳に入る。

ピーターは、似たような服を着て床に落ちた小麦粉を洗い流している召使の少年に近づく。使用人たちがこねていたパン生地は、発酵させて寝かせるためにすでに調理台から持ち去られていた。

「ソー・オーディンソン殿下が新しいシーツを欲しがっているんだけど」洗濯物の山を持ち上げて、少年に声をかける。

「殿下は寝る暇もないよな」少年が冷めた口調で答える。バケツに床ブラシをバシャバシャと突っ込んで、再び平らな石の床をブラシがけするまで手を止めようともしない。

ゴシ、ゴシ。

「今回のお相手がシャイア星人じゃなきゃいいがな。あいつらの羽根ときたら、そこら中に散らばって、隙間という隙間に入りこむんだ。あれを全部取るのは、いつもすごく面倒なんだぜ」そう言い、少年は手にしたブラシで向こう側にある木製のベンチを指し示す。「汚れ物はそこに置いておけよ。王子の小姓が取りに来るから」

「でも、ヒルビ夫人は俺にシーツを取り替えろって」

「おまえに王子の部屋に入る権限はないだろ」そう言い、汚れ物の山からピーターの顔を覗きこむようにして首を傾げる。「待てよ、おまえ、見ない顔だな」

「今、言おうとしてたんだけど、俺は新人なんだ。とりあえず、どっちに行けばいいのかだけ教えてくれるかな」

「新人なら余計に王族の居住区には入れないぞ。おまえの名前は？もう一度言ってみろ」

クソ。

いいか、ピート。情報を聞き出すには相手に信じさせろ。おめぇがそこの人間だとな。そういうふりをして長居をしなきゃ、たいていの奴らは騙される――。クラグリン、かつてのストリート・チルドレンにして、イカした航海士。まだお互いが子供だったころに、彼がそう教えてくれたことがあった。

「なあ、俺は言いつけられたとおりにするだけだよ。あんたと同じでさ」ピーターはこれらの成り行きに何の個人的関心もないのだというように、ほとんど超然とした口調で述べる。

「ヒルビ夫人に王子に新しいシーツを運べと言われたから、俺は運ぶだけ。それとも、君のせいで仕事が遅れたって夫人に話してほしいのか。まあ、確かに夫人も殿下がご自身の汗やら、その他の芳しいとは言えない、いろんな液体まみれで眠るはめになった理由を知りたいだろうよ」

この少年が鞭打ちされたいと言うなら別だが。

少年は立ち上がり、かがり火に照らされたピーターの顔をもっとよく見ようと回りこむ。「ふーん、いい顎の形だ。きれいな顔だ」とほとんど独り言のように言う。

「ソー殿下は、普段は助けてくれないけれど、おまえは王子のタイプだと思う。俺がおまえの立場だったら、あんな生意気な口は利かないけどな。でも、おまえが上手く王子に取り入ることができたら、俺らの労働条件をよくするのに利用できるかもしれない」そして、かがんで床磨きに戻る。「右に曲がった廊下を行って、階段を三階に。そこからまた広間を右に進んで三つ目の角を左。突き当りから二つ目の扉だ」

「ありがとう」ピーターは咳払いをして言う。

少年が肩をすくめて、仕事の手を少し止める。「俺のために口添えをしてくれないか」

社交辞令のためにグズグズする気はなかったが、この召使にいい印象を残しておいても損はないだろう。「いいよ。君の名前は」

「おまえが王子を喜ばせたときはフィスク。そうじゃないときはハルヴォールだ」

ゴシ、ゴシ、ゴシ。

「忘れずにおくよ」ピーターは少年に背を向けながら言った。

まな板のそばを通り過ぎる際に、洗濯物を下ろして、さっとナイフを手の内に収め、シーツの隙間にすべりこませる。ナイフは得意な武器ではなかったが、危機的状況では役に立つだろう。

\----------------------------  
『俺のウォークマンを返せ。そうしたら、さっさとずらかるよ』  
だめだ。  
『よう、マヌケ野郎！俺のことを覚えているか』  
やっぱりだめだ。馬鹿なことをしようとしている。でも、“彼女”を置き去りにはできない。もう二度と。  
『俺のウォークマンを放せ！この悪党め！』   
よし、これでいこう。

ピーターはソーの部屋のリング状のドアノブに手をかけ、ゆっくりと引っ張って部屋の中を伺う。耳にオレンジ色のヘッドホンをつけたまま大きないびきをかいて眠るソーの傍らに、彼を見下ろして暗い人影が立っているのが目に飛び込んでくる。はっとして扉を閉めようとしたが、扉ががきしんで音を上げる。邪魔をされた人影が音のもとに振り向き、警報を鳴らされる前にピーターを切り刻もうと短剣を手に駆け出す。

男は扉から手を伸ばし、ピーターのオーバーコートを掴むと部屋の中に引きづりこんだ。そして、短剣を振り上げ刺そうとする。ピーターは洗濯物を落としてナイフを手にし、見知らぬ暗殺者の短剣をかわした。男が驚いた一瞬の隙をついて、距離を取るために空いている方の手で男の腹を殴りとばす。しかし、男はすぐに態勢を立て直すと、攻撃をかわすピーターをかすめるように短剣を振り回し、更に間合いを詰めてこようとする。先ほどのパンチもあまり効いていないようだ。

ピーターは通常ブラスター銃を好んだが、だからといって、その他のゲリラ戦の素養がないわけではない。この十年間、伊達にヨンドゥやその他の有象無象に蹴り回されてきたのではなかった。

しかし、戦いは長くは続かなかった。二人が三度目に離れたその時、ピーターの対戦者は大きな発射体によって遠くの壁に叩きつけられた。ピーターは驚いてナイフを落とし、男が倒れている場所に目をやる。男の体の上には……

ハンマー？

ピーターが突然のハンマーの出現について状況を飲み込もうとする間にも、それはピーターの顔面を横切り、勢いよく空を切って発射元へ……ソーの力強い手中へと戻っていった。アスガルドの王子にして、強盗未遂の被害者の下へと。

クソ。

「そなたに三十秒やろう。なぜにどうやって、この部屋まで来たのだ、マイケル・ナイト」ソーがベッドの上からハンマーを向けて言う。

ピーターは両手を挙げて（今は）武器を持っていないことを示す。

「わかりません。俺の独房が故障して……それでかな。オーケー、俺は脱獄を企てました。俺だって完璧ってわけじゃない。だから、うーんと、俺を責めないでください。だって、ほら、あなたは俺のウォークマンを持ってるし。そのウォークマンがどれだけ大事かを説明するのに三十秒じゃ足りないし。でも、本当に大事な物なんです。置き去りにはできない。それで取り戻しに来たんだけど、あなたを傷つけるつもりはなかった。ただ、本当に本当にそのウォークマンを返してほしかっただけです。そしたら、ここにあの男がいて、あなたを殺そうとしていた。俺は別に知らんふりすることだってできたんだ……つまり、あの男にあなたを……」 これは嘘だったが、わざわざ知らせる必要はない。「……でも、そのとき、あなたが俺によくしてくれたことを、慈悲を見せて宝物庫の一件から俺の命を救ってくれたことを思い出して、あなたを死なせるのは良心に反するって思ったんだ。それで、あいつと戦って、こうなったんです」

ソーがこの半分だけの真実を信じてくれるよう願って話を終える。

残念なことに、ソーは感銘を受けたようには見えない。「では、そのナイフはどこからだ」

しまった。

「キッチンからだけど、これは森に逃げるつもりだったからで、ナイフはサバイバル道具ですから」ピーターは素早くでまかせを言った。

正直なところ、先のことなどわからない。魔法使いと約束した場所は無効になってるだろう、そう思うと心が沈む。ソーがハンマーを下ろさずにいる間、ピーターはもう一度説得を試みる。「なあ、俺はたった今、あんたの命を救ったところだぜ」

ピーターの目を見つめたまま、ソーがベッドから立ち上がって向かってくる。その顔は無表情なままだ。ピーターは男の裸の胸から下の方へと目線を走らせ、引き締まった腹筋にライトの光が踊り、筋肉の陰をはっきりと浮きだたせている様子を確認する。殴り合いになったら、勝ち目はないだろうが、拳を握りしめて戦いに備える。さっきの暗殺者との闘いから、まだアドレナリンがたぎっていた。簡単に負けるものか。

ところが、ソーはピーターの肩を軽く叩いてから、がしっと掴んだ。

「そなたは命の恩人だ、マイケル・ナイトよ。父親の名を持たぬとは奇妙ではあるが、そなたはその名のとおり暗闇に輝ける光だ」

「夜のナイト（Night）じゃなくて、騎士のナイト（Knight）なんだけど……まあ、いいや、他の奴らからはスターロードって呼ばれている」突然の雲行きの変わりようにほっとしつつも、困惑しながら言う。

「この夜のことは決して忘れぬ、マイケル・ナイト。星々の主よ（Lord of Stars）」

ソーが高らかに宣言する。そして、輝くような満面の笑みを浮かべ、ピーターの肩を叩きながら腕を回した。まるで、もう既に古い戦友同士かのように。

\-------------------------------------

【現在】

運命はまたしても病んだジョークでピーターを弄ぶつもりらしい。ピーター・クイルは運命お気に入りのサンドバッグだ。

あれから何年も経っているとはいえ、ソー・オーディンソン、アスガルドの王子にして雷神は、本来なら最新の忠実なお気に入りにかしづかれて黄金の杯に注がれた蜂蜜酒をたらふく飲んでいるはずで、庶民的なピーターの船の船室の冷たい金属テーブルの上に意識不明で寝転がっているはずがない。その体は傷だらけでボロボロだ。年齢の割にくたびれ、やつれてさえ見える。それでもまだ、ソーは二人が出会った頃と変わらずに、底抜けにハンサムで壮健に見える。一方、ピーターときたら……。

「クイル、冗談だろう。おまえ、あとサンドイッチ一口でデブまっしぐらだぞ」

ショックだ。ロケットの言葉を否定しようとするが、ドラックス、馬鹿正直で善人のドラックスまでもが頷く。気の置けない仲間たちと快適な暮らしを送るうちに、彼は年を取り、中年特有の丸みを帯びた。いやいや、俺だってまだまだイケてる……。ピーターがソーの優れた肉体から目を逸らす一方で、ガモーラは彼の元恋人に戦士としての興味を示している。

「彼の筋肉は、コタチ人が作る金属繊維みたい」ガモーラの手がソーの盛り上がった上腕に触れ、慎重に形をなぞる。

「そいつの筋肉をなでなでするな」嫉妬にかられて声が裏返る。

ばたりとソーの腕を落とし、ガモーラが呆れた顔をする。彼女はピーターとソーの間にある事情を知らない。ガモーラには後でフォローしなければ。

状況はすぐにでも最悪のシナリオ領域にまで達するに違いない。ソーが思い出さないはずがない。ピーターに復讐をするなら、最も簡単な方法はガーディアンズか、あるいはガモーラを通してになるはずだ。今ピーターにできることは、迅速にソーを起こし、素早く『俺はピーター・クイルだ』と自己紹介をして、彼を裏切った若者とどういうわけか似ている男だとソーに思わせることだ。それが可能だと願う他にない。

ピーターはマンティスに向かって言った。「こいつを起こしてくれ」

マンティスがソーの額に触れ「起きて」とささやく。

ソーの目がぱっと開く。テーブルから荒々しく起き上がると、そのままよめきながら部屋の反対側まで一気に移動する。ピーターはソーへブラスター銃を向け、ロケットがプラズマ砲を、ドラッグスとガモーラがそれぞれ剣を構える。グルートのゲーム機のピコピコ音だけが状況に不釣り合いなBGMを提供する。このティーンエイジャーは彼らを完璧に無視し続けていた。

ソーが息を深く吐いて、アドレナリンを脈打たせながら、新しいホストたちに向き直る。彼の片目がガーディアンズたちをじろりと一巡する。被害妄想かもしれないが、その間、より長く自分の上に視線が留まっていたようにピーターには思える。

さあ、今だ。口を開いて自己紹介をしろ、クイル。『ピーター・クイル、ガーディアンズ・オブ・ギャラクシーの―』。

その時、ついにソーが口を開いた。「誰だ、おまえら」

ピーターはブラスター銃をわずかに下ろした。

おっと、これは……予想外だ。ほっとしながらも、奇妙な失望を感じる。ロケットとドラックスの言うとおりなのかもしれない。太り過ぎて誰だかわからないとか。

あるいは、ソーにとってはいちいち覚えているほどの出来事ではなかったのかもしれない。

それがこんなにも心痛むものだなんて、ピーターは思いもしなかった。

第一章 End

Notes マイケル・ナイトは、TVドラマ『ナイト・ライダー』でデビッド・ハッセルホフが演じた主人公の名前です。

[newpage]

[chapter:第二章 Somebody that I Used to Know]

【現在】

ソーは白目を剥き、大の字になって床にのびている。

ピーターはブラスター銃を手にしたまま、床に寝ている男に近づく。ソーの手が届かない程度まで近寄ってから、軽く足でつつく。ぴくりともしないのを確かめ、一歩下がり、ソーの動かない体を見つめる。

「オーケー。俺に計画がある。何も言わずに聞いてほしい」ソーが油断させようと寝たふりをしている場合に備えて、後ろにいるクルーたちには振り向かずに声を大にして言う。

「こいつを脱出ポットに入れよう。一番近くの病院に座標を合わせて宇宙に発射する。どう思う？」

「ピーター、意識のない人を『爆発事故の被害者。治療をよろしく』とメモをつけただけで何もない宇宙放り出すなんてできない」ガモーラが筋を通そうとする。

「良い案だ、ガモーラ。メモをつけるべきだよな」既にグッド・アイデアだけど、改善はガモーラに任せよう。ピーターとガモーラ、何て素敵なペア。

「彼には意識がない。どうやって小惑星を避けるの。病院にだって辿り着けるか」ガモーラが指摘する。

「俺が一緒に行こう」ドラックスがほとんど熱狂的なトーンで言った。彼にしてはだ。並みの専門家では普段の単調な話し方と判別できないだろう。「彼の安全は俺が請け負う」

ロケットがソーを調べようとクイルを通り過ぎる。「何か妙な感じがするんだよな。おまえがお人好しだってのはおいといて」ロケットはドラックスにそう言ってから、ソーの頬をパチパチと叩いて反応がないのを確認する。  
「そもそも、こいつは死んでいてもおかしくなかった。どうして船を爆破されたかにしろ、宇宙に投げ出され、クイルに轢かれ――」

「おい！あれは事故だ。俺らは救難信号に駆けつたんだから！」ピーターは神経質に首の後ろを掻きながら言い返す。

「ああ。けど、おまえが目の前に気をつけていたら、事故は起きなかった」ロケットが鋭く返す。「おまけに、おまえは意識不明のこいつをブリキ缶に詰め込んで宇宙の向こうに発射して、それでお終いにしたいだって？俺はガモーラに賛成だ。そんなことしたら、死んじまう。俺ら自身で病院に送り届けるんだ。そうすりゃ、こいつの状態を観察できるし、こいつの船に何が起こったのかもわかる。ひょっとしたら、まだ救助費用を貰えるチャンスがあるかもしれねぇしな」

「ロケット……」ガモーラが警告する。

ロケットは前足を挙げて彼女を宥める。「わかったって！こいつの命を守るんだよな！俺だってまるっきり怪物じゃないんだ」

「俺はロケットに賛成だ。しばらく彼を船に乗せておくのが最善の策だ」ドラックスも同調し、ソーのよく鍛えられた筋肉を鑑賞するためにクイルの脇を素通りした。

「ちょっと、みんなマジかよ。こいつは危険人物かもしれないんだぞ」ピーターが反論する。「マンティス、グルート、俺の味方だよな」

「私、この海賊天使の赤ちゃんに何かあったら、罪悪感を覚えちゃう」マンティスはそう言って、ロケットチームに加わる。

「アイム・グルート（ちょっと待って。あと少しでこのレベルをクリアする）」

「いいぜ、グルート。こいつの生死を分ける瞬間でもねぇしな。ちょっと前までは、死ぬところだったけどよ」ロケットが皮肉たっぷりに言って、ピーターに振り向く。「グルートがおまえの味方についても、四対二だ。この海賊は船に残す」

「それでいい」ドラッグスがソーを肩に担いで簡易ベッドに運びながら呟いた。

\------------------------------------------

【十八年前】

「ってことは、俺のウォークマンを返してくれるの」ピーターはソーの胸に絡まったヘッドホンのコードを叩いて聞いた。

「もちろんだ、若きマイケルよ」とソーが答える。首からヘッドホンを外し、カセット・プレーヤーとともにピーターに渡す。

ピーターは中にまだカセットが無傷のまま入っているのを確認するためにプレーヤーを開ける。そして、そこに母親の手書き文字を見とめると、安堵に溜息をもらした。

ソーはそんなピーターを注意深く見つめていた。「なぜにその“ウォークマン”が、それほど重要なのだ。確かにバラードの選曲はなかなかのものだったが、ただの音楽装置だ。それ以上の物とは思えん。もし特別な使用目的があるのなら、教えてはくれまいか」

「ううん。あなたの調査は完璧ですよ」

「ならば、なぜわざわざ取り返しに戻って来たのだ。大変な思いをして、自由を危険に晒す価値がそれにあったからだろう。そなたは、それらの曲の複製だって持っているだろうに」

その通りだ。それも実際にはいくつも。エクレクター号に部屋を割り当てられた際にヨンドゥがデジタル・コピーを作ってくれたし、ミラノ号にも同様のコピーを持っていたが、実物のウォークマンと母親が作ってくれたオリジナルのミックステープは替えの効かないものだ。ラヴェジャーズの面々は決して理解しないけれど。ヨンドゥでさえ、「ウォークマンを取り上げる＝テラン人を落ち込ませる」という基本数式以上には、僅かにしか理解できていないのではないだろうか。それゆえに、家族の喪失を知らないだろうこの王子には、説明する気にさえならない。

ピーターはプラスチックのケースを優しく閉め、ちゃんと機能するかボタンをいじる。「うーん……。俺は音楽が好きだし、これには愛着があるから。それに、これは俺の惑星史上最高の十二曲を集めたカセットなんです。失くすには惜しい」

ソーはこの説明に納得したようだ。「なるほど。つまり、それはそなたが誘拐される以前の、誘拐犯どもに盗みを強いられる前の故郷の思い出の品というわけだな」

「……まあ、そんなところです」

ソーは考え深げにし、それから言った。「もし、そなたがミッドガルドに戻りたいならば―」

「全然」ピーターは素早く言う。

地球を去ったのはもう遠い昔だ。母は……あの地で死んだ。孤独に。彼女は慰めを欲して、ピーターでさえとっくに信じていなかった死後の世界へと旅立つために息子に手を握ってくれと頼んだのだ。なのに、自分はあまりに怯えていて、あまりに悲しくて、もし手を取らずにいたら、その分、母が留まってくれるような気がして……彼女の最期の望みをただ叶えてやれなかった……。

あの地には二度と戻れない。

「どうせ戻っても、何もないから」ピーターは念を押すように言った。

肩にのせられたソーの手に力がこもる。「家族はいないのか」そう尋ねる声は温かく、深い悲しみに満ちている。

「いない」と嘘をつく。

「ならば、しばらくは俺の客人としてここに留まればいい」ソーは衣装棚へと進み、勢いよく扉を開ける。「そなたの服を洗濯する間に、新しい服と部屋を用意させよう」

新たに彼のホストとなった王子がチュニックを引っ張り出す様子をじっと見つめながらも、未だにことの成り行きが信じられない。「そりゃ凄い」とようやく言えたぐらいだ。「文句があるわけじゃありません。本物のベッドで寝られるなんて超アップグレードだ」

チュニックに着替えたソーがピーターの脇を通り過ぎ、ドアへと向かう。暗殺者のナイフを拾い上げ、手の内でひっくり返しながら鋭くとがった象牙の刃を調べる。そして、それをポケットに収めてからピーターに振り返る。

「こちらへどうぞ、星々の主。そなたのために風呂を用意しよう」

\-----------------------------

翌朝、ソーの身近な者たちは、ピーターの処遇について明らかに上機嫌とはいかなかった。

「本気じゃないだろ、兄上」さっそくロキが言う。「あの少年は、王家の宝物庫に侵入したコソ泥なばかりか、あんたの寛大な判決に反して脱獄を試みたんだぞ。なのに、褒美をやるだなんて」

「俺の命を救った礼だ」とソーは繰り返した。「褒美を与えて当然の行いだ」

「兄上はミッドガルドを信用しすぎる。あいつは暗殺者の仲間に違いない。宝の分け前で言い争いになり、もみ合っているうちにあんたを起こしたんだ。泥棒に名誉などあろうはずがない」

「えーと、俺の名前はマイケル。マイケル・ナイトっていうんだ。俺がこの場にいないみたいに話さないでくれよ。俺、ここにいるんだからさ」ピーターは真面目くさって言った。「あんたは俺をずっと見てるじゃん」

「そんなことはわかっている。私はこの愚かな兄と話そうとしているところだ」とぴしゃりと返される。

「珍しく俺もロキに賛成だ」ラウンジの長椅子からファンドラルが声を上げる。「ソー、あなたはつい先立って、この者に短い生涯の大部分を牢で過ごすように言い渡したばかりじゃないか。それがなぜ、この余所者が暗殺未遂に関わっていないと言い切れる」

「おまえたちは俺の目にしたものを見ていない。あれは仲間同士の争いではなかったし、仲間を失い取り乱した様子もなかった」ソーは友人たち全員の疑念を解そうと説明する。「若きマイケルの何も知らないという主張は偽りないと思う」

「確かに」とホーガンが呟く。ピーターを尋問してわかったことといえば、この少年がソーやアスガルドについて一般的な知識の何も持ち合わせていないということだった。

「しかし、あの暗殺未遂事件のその夜に、たまたま脱獄して兄上の部屋にいたというのは都合が良すぎるんじゃないか」ロキがピーターを見つめたまま言い募る。それは、まるで相手が物に過ぎないかのように、評価される対象、そして欠けが見つかったら最後には捨てられるただの物を見る視線だ。

ピーターはじっと考え、ロキを睨み返した。「あんたの兄貴を殺そうと誰かが暗殺者を送ったのは確かさ。ただ俺は関係ない。だって、ソーを殺そうってのに、マジで俺を送りこむ奴なんかいるか」胸を両拳でポンと叩いてから、腰に手をあてる。そして、わざとらしいしおらしさで付け加える。  
「うーん、そう。俺は飛び抜けた盗賊だよ。最高の。でも、人殺しじゃない」

「この坊主はなかなか説得力がある」ヴォルスタッグが飾り盆の中央からブドウをくすねて口いっぱいに頬張りつつ言う。「飛び抜けた盗賊というのは自惚れだがな。宝物庫で腰を抜かして捕まる前に金貨一枚盗めなかっただろう」

「口から火を噴く警備システムがあるなんて聞いてなかったからさ！」

「そもそも確かめもしたのか」とロキ。

ピーターはオドオドして首の後ろを掻いた。「ううん。でも、事前に教えてもらっていなかったし」

ソーが友人たちに恩赦を撤回するよう説得される前に、さっさと大蛇の牙を抜いて、ここからおさらばした方がいい。可能だろうか。アスガルドにダブル・ジョパティの原則はあるのだろうか。（同一の犯罪で二度有罪にはならないというアメリカ合衆国の刑法上の禁止事項）

「ソー。あなたは本当にこの者が信用に値すると思っているの」レディ・シフが言葉を挟む。

ピーターの注意が彼女にひきつけられる。ラヴェジャーズ育ちのピーターには大したことが言えないが、それでも、シフはピーターがこれまで見た中で最も美しい女性だった。

「そう思っている」ソーが躊躇せずに答える。

「わかった」彼女の口調は断固として力強く、同時に年長の王子を後ろから支えるかのようでもある。「あなたがそう言うのなら、この少年はここに留まればいい」

ピーターは好意を示すために、気色悪いと思われない程度の、最高にセクシーな表情をシフに向ける。ミラノ号の便所の鏡で何度も練習した顔だが、実際のところ、完璧に仕上げるほどの異性との現場経験はない。とりあえずのところ、レディ・シフは、ただちにピーターを投獄しろとも、処刑しろとも言っていないのだから、もうちょっとここにいて、成り行きを見てもいいかもな。

シフの眉が不快そうに上下する。

あ、やっぱりだめかも。誘惑の表情については、あきらかにもっと練習の余地がある。

ロキが腕を組み、苛々とこめかみに指を突き立てる。「兄上、少なくとも父上には自分で報告してくれ。あんたの新しいペットレスキューについて、私から話すのはごめんだ」

ソーは弟からの絶妙な当てこすりに一瞬怯んだ。「……父上には朝食の席で言うつもりだ」

「ちゃんと考えていなかったんだな」ロキが顔をしかめる。「この少年は誰にも気付かれないままクローゼットの中でこっそりと飼っておける仔犬とは違う。たとえ、あんたが自分の部屋から出さずに毎晩食事を与えると言ってもだ」

「俺、まだここにいるんだけど」もう一度思い出させるように言うが、全員に無視される。

「父上は俺に彼の処遇を一任するとおっしゃられた。ならば、刑期を短縮するというのも俺の判断のうちだ」ソーはまだ自信満々で言った。「父上もきっとご理解くださるだろう」

\----------------------------

「頭がおかしくなったのか！」

オーディンは、ピーターがソーに伴われて手錠もなしに自由に大広間の控え室に入って来るのを見て驚くも、その驚きは囚人が自由を得たばかりか客人として迎え入れられたと知ると、ようやく抑えこめるほどの激怒へと変わった。ソーの客人として、それも無期限にだと。

「マイケル・ナイトは行く場所がないのです。俺の命を救ってくれたというのに」ソーが強調して繰り返す。

ピーターはソーの後ろに立ち、磨き上げられた黄金の床に映る王子と王の反射に視線を落とす。オーディンの短気さに恐れおののいたのではない……数えきれないくらいヨンドゥから似たような短気さを向けられてきたし、ヘマをしては殴られてもきた……。感じているのは恐怖ではなく、ここ十五分の間にむっとしてきた空気の密度についてだ。オゾンの匂いがする。オールファーザーはこの場で彼を打ちのめす気だろうか。

「その少年はただのモータルではないのかもしれん」ピーターを打ちのめす代わりに、オーディンが言った。「おまえが恩義を感じるように魔法をかけたに違いない。でなければ、どうして鶏小屋に狐を招き入れるような真似をする」

オーディンは憤慨から額を指で揉む。今回はソーが卵を抱えた毒蛇を持ち帰り、飢えた子蛇が宮殿中を這い回って荒らしたときよりも悪い。あのとき、父王に全て捨ててこいと命じられたソーはひどく憤慨したものだった。フリッガは夫にいい顔をしなかった。拾った動物を宮殿に持ちこむなという父王の命令にソーが決して従わなかったのも、彼女が息子の味方をしていたからではないだろうか。

それがこの結果だ。

ソーが引き下がらず続ける。「父上、マイケル・ナイトはまだ若く、将来性もあります。ヴァナヘイム侵攻の後、ホーガンが初めてアスガルドに来たときのことを思い出してください。この少年もホーガンと同じだ。誰もがホーガンを、ヴァニールである彼を生粋のアスガーディアンと同じように信用してはならないと父上に進言した。ところが、今やホーガンは宮廷で最も信頼がおける優秀な戦士ではありませんか」

「それとこれとは話が違う。ホーガンが一度でもアスガルドの法に触れたか」

「しかし、ホーガンの父親と兄とはアスガルドに対して挙兵し、我が国の戦士たちを殺し、その結果返り討ちになりました。ホーガンには復讐を欲すべき権利があった。我々を愛するなどあり得なかった。それでも、ホーガンはそうし、俺は命を懸けて彼を信頼するに至りました。俺はホーガンに汚点があるのだと言っているのではない―彼は俺の親友ですから。ただ、このマイケル・ナイトのように善行で汚名を雪ごうという者がいたなら、過去を水に流し、将来の働きを期待してやるべきだと言っているのです」とソーは言い募った。

結局のところ、ホーガンはオーディンのお気に入りの戦利品のひとつだった。

オーディンの決意が揺らぐのを見て、ソーは主張をたたみかけるチャンスを逃さず、「それに、九つの世界の一つであるミッドガルドからの代表者を我らが宮廷に迎えるのは、アスガルドにとっても有益だと存じます」と断言する。

「おまえがこのミッドガーディアンの保証人になるのか」

「はい。彼は問題を起こしません。そうだろう、マイケル」すぐさま父王に同意し、ピーターに問いかける。

「もちろん。問題を起こすなんて、まさか」とピーターは断言した。魔法使いは牙の大きさを指定しなかったから、サーペントの顎の内側の奥から一番小さい歯を盗めばいい。誰にもバレなければ問題ない。

オーディンは考えこみ、それから決定を下した。「マイケル・ナイトの当面の滞在を許可しよう。良くも悪くも、この者の行動は、ソー、おまえの決断と責任であると心得よ」

「もちろんです、父上」

オーディンが彼らより先に大広間に入って行くと、ソーは立ち止まり、ピーターに言った。「俺がそなたの宮廷での立場を確保するために尽力したことに感謝し、俺の名を汚さずにいてくれるな」

「もちろんです、殿下」ピーターはするりと嘘をつく。

「俺のことはソーと呼べ」

\----------------------

朝食はなかなか興味深いものだった。

長い間、使うことはなかったが、それでもピーターはテーブル・マナーを忘れてはいなかった。ラヴェジャーズの食堂に行き着く以前には、母と祖父母が食卓の上で手を取り合って食前の祈りを捧げていたのを覚えている。ピーターがテーブルに肘をついたり、口を開けて話しながら物を噛んだり、人の前を横切るようにして料理に手を伸ばしたりすると、たちどころに叱られたものだ。黙って席を立つことは許されず、部屋に戻る前には自分で皿を下げねばならなかった。食事の席で礼儀正しくふるまう作法なら知っている。母親によってそう育てられたのだから。

あるいは、そう思い込んでいたのか。

祖母が好きだったヨーロッパ貴族をもとにした時代劇を思い起こし、きっとあんなふうに料理ごとに異なる複雑なカトラリーが目の前に並べられるのだろうと予想していたが、その代わりに、テーブルに置かれたのは一人につき一本の巨大なナイフだった。周囲を見て、すぐにそのナイフ一本でケバフのように肉を切り取って口に運ぶのだと理解したにしろ、そのナイフでさえ選択のうちの一つに過ぎなかった。ソーと仲間たちの多くは、手づかみで肉を取り、そのままさっと口に詰めたこんだ。香ばしいパンでもって金の皿から肉汁をすくって飲みこむのも同様だった。食べ物を噛みながら話し、笑い、みだらな物語を語り、素早いスピードで食べるのは良いマナーとされているらしく、さらにテーブルを片付ける数秒さえ惜しみ、酔いに任せて重いジョッキを床に叩きつけることもだ。

「もう一杯！」は、忙しく召使たちが行きかい、酔っ払いの杯が取り替えられ、床からジョッキが集められる間に頻繁に上げられる叫びだった。このお替りシステムについて言えば、ずいぶんと非効率的だ。同じジョッキは一度しか使わないと、どうしてか言い張る人々のせいで宮廷の哀れな皿洗いたちは三倍もの量を洗わされているのだから。キッチンでの重労働は、誘拐されたピーターが最初に与えられた仕事の一つで、子供の柔らかな肌が再生水の絶え間ない流れとアルカリ石鹸によって、どれほど擦り切れひび割れたのかを今でも覚えている。

ピーターがまだ一杯目のジョッキから一口すすっていると、ソーが彼の背中を叩いた。ピーターは前のめりになり、飲み物をこぼしそうになる。

「さっきからずっとその一杯を温めているな。エールは嫌いか」と陽気に尋ね、ピーターのジョッキを取りあげようとする。ひょっとしたら、床に叩きつけ、何か別の酒を飲ませようとしているのかもしれない。

ピーターはジョッキを胸の前で握りしめて、配給を横取りしようとするラヴェジャーにそうしてやったように一発お見舞いしてやりたという衝動を抑える。俺は客人だ……と自分に思い出させる。ホストを攻撃するわけにはいかない。

「き、嫌いなんかじゃないよ！……ただ普段はこんな朝っぱらから飲まないもんだから」と慌てて言い訳をし、もう一口すする。

「おお、そうか。恩恵に慣れていないのだな」ソーはもう一度あの表情をした。優しく親切な表情。食事そのものとは関係なく殴ってやりたくなるような表情を。

ピーターは慈善事業の対象者ではない。そんなふうに扱われるいわれはない。

だとしても、今はただ調子を合わて楽しそうにし、従順なそぶりで警備の穴を探らなければならない。任務に集中しろ。二百万ユニットだぞ。ヨンドゥとクソ野郎どもたちからの敬意をそれで買えるんだ。ずっと待ち望んでいたことだ。

「食事が終わったら、おまえに会わせたい人がいる」とソーが言う。

「えぇ、うん。もちろん。あなたの望むままに」ピーターはロースト・ダックのお代わりを取りながらぼんやりと答えた。エクレクター号の灰色のマッシュと謎の缶詰肉に戻る前に、ここで腹に詰めこんでおいた方がいい。香ばしく焼けたアヒルの皮を噛みしめる。皮のすぐ下にある熱い脂肪の層が溶けたバターのように口の中に広がる。それをエールで流し込み、ありがたく唇を鳴らす。

エクレクター号に戻った際には、これを懐かしく思うだろう。

ピーターが満腹になると、ソーはオーディンが宴を見下ろしている上座のテーブルへと彼を導く。まさかもう一度オーディンに紹介されるんじゃないだろうな。オーディンとの顔合わせはこれまで二回あったが、回を重ねるごとに悲惨になった。これが何のための宴なのか誤解していたのかもしれない。王室は神聖なものであり、ソー自身が神と呼ばれているのを地下牢で聞いたじゃないか。もしかすると、ソーはピーターを肥えた子牛のように生贄の祭壇に捧げるつもりなのでは。

さっき食べたのが本当にアヒルだったのならいいけど、まさか……。

「マイケル・ナイト。こちらがフリッガ、アスガルドの王妃にして、我が母だ」ソーがオーディンの隣に座る高貴な女性を示す。「母上、こちらはミッドガルドのマイケル・ナイトです。彼は昨夜、俺の命を救い、それにより俺の客人となりました」

「私たち家族への献身に感謝します、マイケル・ナイト」フリッガが輝くような笑顔とともにピーターを見つめて言う。「我が家へようこそ」彼女の声には心がこもっており、先ほどのオーディンよりもずっと明るい。

「ありがとうございます、奥様……じゃなくて、陛下」ピーターはもごもごと言い、視線を下に落とした。

そこで体についたパン屑に気づいて払い落し、服を真っすぐに直す。顔を上げると、フリッガの表情はまだ温かく、その微笑みは僅かに刻まれ始めた目尻の皺に溶けていた。彼女の髪は豊かな金色に波打ち、化学療法によって奪われる前のピーターの母親の髪とよく似ていた。

「母上。そんなことをおっしゃったら、このマグナスはここに居ついてしまう」背後から近づいてきたロキが口を挟む。「どんな災厄を招くことか」

「ロキ、客人には親切になさい」フリッガが息子を戒める。「彼はあなたの兄の命を救ったのですよ」

「それについては議論の余地がありますが」

「よせ、弟よ」ソーが割って入り、弟の肩を叩く。「公の場でそのような憶測は控えろ。特に客人の名誉に疑問を投げかけるなどあってはならない」そして、弟を掴む手を緩めないまま、ピーターに振り向いて言う。「俺たちはこれから狩りに行くのだが、おまえもやる気はあるか」

ピーターは神経質に首の後ろをこすった。「うん、もちろんやる気はあるよ」

「『やる気がある』だと？ならば……」ロキが一歩踏み出す。その指は袖口に隠した短剣を抜きたくてうずうずしている。

「よせ」ソーが弟の肩をグイっと引っ張って遠ざける。「今日の獲物は猪だ。果樹園を荒らして、人々の悩みの種になっている」

「待てよ、兄上。挑発したのは、この少年の方だ」ロキが抗議する。

「ロキ……」フリッガが母親然とした窘め顔を見せると、ロキは身をかがめて引き下がった。

これらのやりとりを聞いているだけで、滞在が長引くことへの不安が増す。もっと言葉の選択に注意するべきだろう。

\---------------------------

【現在】  
  
ソーが目覚めたのは一時間後だった。前回よりもよっぽど注意して起き上がった。傍らにいたドラックスが静止させて落ち着かせようとし、一方でロケットはソーの精神状態を観察しつつ身体的ダメージを調べ上げていた。怪我の大部分は裂傷、火傷、打ち身で、そのうちの二十％ほどがクイルのお粗末な操縦技術によって負わされたものだったが、男の肉体は驚くべき速度で回復していた。

その驚異的な回復力は、男が自らをソー、雷神にしてアスガルドの王だと名乗ると……まあ、王といっても、この状況下では大変にみすぼらしいものだったが……納得された。ガーディアンズらの自己紹介を聞きながら、ソーは一人ひとりに頷きを返していった。

「で、俺の名前はクイル。ピーター・クイルだ」

ピーターがそう名乗っても、ソーの顔には見てわかるようなハッとした表情は浮かばず、その視線はピーターを通り越して隣に立つガモーラへと移った。ピーターは反射的に彼女に回していた腕に力をこめて彼女を引き寄せ、ソーが次にグルートと短い会話を始めようとしてから、ようやく体の力を抜いた。  
  
そして今。他の者たちがソーを取り囲む一方で、ピーターは渋い顔をして片隅に立ち、かつて恋人だった男は怪我のせいで一時的な記憶喪失になっているのか、単なる無関心からなのかと考えあぐねている。また、どちらが自分にとってマシなのかも決めかねていた。

「ありがとう。俺はもう大丈夫だ」ソーがドラックスに手を振って、介助なしでも起き上がれると示す。「もう行ってもいいのなら、俺はサノスを追いかけて民の仇をとりたい」

ソーの上体が大きく前にのめると同時に、胸の前に頭が垂れる。両膝の傍らに両腕をついて体を支えねばならないようだ。

「サノスですって？」ガモーラが繰り返す。「あれはサノスの仕業だったと言うの？」

ソーが顔を横に傾けて残った方の目を彼女に向ける。「そうだ。俺の母星はつい先ごろ、伝えられていた予言のとおり破壊された。民を船に乗せ、保護を求めて地球へと向かっていた矢先に、サノスと手下どもの襲撃を受けた。奴は俺の弟と民の半分を殺し、残り半分が地球に逃れ続けることを許した」

ソーは短くなった髪に指を通してから、手で顔をこする。それから手の平を見たときに血がつかなかったこと、すでに渇いていたことに満足する。

「地球に向かった民らは生き残る。彼らを率いているヴァルキリーは酔っ払いかもしれないが、これまでにも十分な困難を乗り越えてきた者だ。民らを守り、無事に旅をさせるはずだ」

「何か食べる物を持って来る」ガモーラが優しく言って、ソーの傍から離れる。ソーは彼女がピーターの方へと歩いて行き、その肩に掌で軽く触れて注意を向けさせる様子を目で追い続けていた。

「ピーター、何か言いたいことがあるの？」

ガモーラが携帯用食料の中からスープを選び、簡易ヒーターで温める段になって、ピーターはようやく口を開く。

「あの男は信用できない」

彼女はその反応を予想していたようで、冷静に自らの見解を説明し始めた。「サノスは人々を虐殺し、彼のことも殺しかけた。船が爆発して宇宙に投げ出されても、彼はかなりの時間を生き延びた。もし、私たちが力を合わせれば……」

「あいつをここに残したいのか」信じられないといった様子でピーターの眉がはね上がる。

「ピーター、彼に嫉妬する必要はない。これはサノスが宇宙の半分を消し去ろうとするのを止めるためなんだから」彼女はピーターが渋る理由を全く別に解釈していた。

「俺が嫉妬しているだって。何で俺が」ピーターは言い訳するように言ったが、「ちょっと待て」のろのろと彼女の言葉を噛みしめて、その恐ろしい側面に気づく。「俺は嫉妬した方がいいってことか。ガモーラ。嫉妬すべきなのか」

ガモーラが目を丸くする。「馬鹿なことを言わないで」

「なんだよ。言い出したの君の方だぞ。つまり、妙なことを考えているのも君ってこと」

「ピーター……」

「あいつに気があるのか」とりとめもなく言い募る。「魅力的な男だよな」

フェアな言い分でないことはわかっている。彼女がどう答えても満足しようがないのだから。もし、ガモーラが『魅力的ではない』と答えれば、嘘になるし、逆に真実を言えば……それはもう……。

「だから何なの。私が愛しているのはあなた。これからもずっと」とガモーラは答えた。簡易ヒーターが音を立てる。部屋に引き返した彼女は、食器棚から取り出したプラスチックのボウルに澄んだスープを注ぐ。

「そんなの答えにならない」他に言いようもなく、ピーターはぶつぶつと呟く。

ガモーラはトレーにスープとスプーン、水のグラスをのせながらもう一度だけ肩越しにピーターを見てから、彼を素通りしてソーのいる医療ベッドへと向かう。もう答えるつもりはないらしい。ピーターは彼女の後を追って、ことの成り行きを見張ることにする。

「あいつスプーンの使い方も知らないんじゃないかな」と指摘してやる。ソーは王かもしれないが、ピーターは食器の使い方を知っている。箸を串の一種だと数えるにしても。こっちの方が文明的だ。

「だったら、ボウルに口をつけて飲めばいい」ガモーラは片手でトレーのバランスを取り、もう片方の手でドアのアクセス・パネルを操作しながら答える。ドアがシュッと音を立てて開き、彼女は部屋を横切って、ソーの簡易寝台脇の小さなテーブルまでトレーを運んだ。

「ありがとう、レディ・ガモーラ」ソーは礼を言ってから、ボウルとスプーンの両方を手に取り、正しいやり方でスープを飲み始めた。

ガモーラがピーターに振り返って片眉を上げる。見なさい、ほら。ちゃんとスプーンが使えるじゃない。

ということは、この男は十八年のうちに一つや二つはトリックを覚えたってことか。大したもんだとピーターは思う。でも、まだ普通のテーブル・マナーなら俺の勝ちだ。ソーが水を取って一気に飲み干す。見ろ、グラスを床に叩きつけるぞ。一歩下がって身構えるも、男は空になったグラスを慎重にトレーに戻した。グラスが軽い音を立てる。

クソ、何でだよ。

「あんたは王様だから粗末な食事には慣れていないかもしれないが、今は軽く済ませておいた方がいい。後で気分が悪くならないようにな」とドラックスが説明する。

「大丈夫だ。ありがとう」ソーは礼を言い、スープを飲み続ける。「ここしばらくで一番まともな食事だ」そう言ってガモーラに微笑む。

ピーターはアスガルドの宴を思い出した。肉汁たっぷりの脂のしたたるロースト肉。珍しい果物の山。香ばしい温かなパン……。そして、思う。

この嘘つきめ。

第二章 End  
Notes この作品は『Thor Ragnarok』直後から『Infinity War』までの出来事だ。したがって、ソーが「ここしばらくで一番まともな食事だ」と言ったとき、彼は嘘をついていない。しかし、ピーターにはそうと知る由もない。

[newpage]

[chapter:第三章 My Kind of Man]

Chapter Notes 男性ばかりの船で育ったせいで、ピーターの女性に対する見解は……まだ成熟していない。ピーターが殺されてしまう前に、ソーがそれを正してやることになる。また、この章には狩りのシーンがある（訳者注：動物の処理の仕方などが書かれています）。ピーターのサバイバルの知識は、筆者の祖父のものをもとにしている。

【十八年前】

朝食の後、ピーターとソーとロキは、シフと三戦士たちと落合い、狩りの準備にとりかかった。ヴォルスタッグが彼自身の得物と似た大斧をピーターに示すが、手渡された途端によろめいてしまう。斧は大きすぎ、持ち上げるだけでも精いっぱいだ。  
「見た目どおり重い」と不平を言う。斧を振るおうと引っ張るが、その重さに膝が笑う。斧を床に落とし、しばらくぜぇぜぇと息を吐く。

「弓矢の方がいいのではないか」ファンドラルが提案するが、ピーターは首を横に振る。どちらにしろ、弓は得意な武器ではない。ヨンドゥが弓を必要としないので、教えてもらったことがないのだ。

「俺には銃が向いているんだ。俺を信用したって言うなら、ブラスター銃を返してくれないかな」そう尋ねて、背中の筋肉を伸ばし、痛む肩を回す。「一番手に馴染んでいる。もう人生の半分、銃を使ってきたんだから」

ソーがホーガンに頷くと、ホーガンは渋い顔で頷き返す。「もしおまえが俺たちの一人でも撃ったら、生きたまま皮を剥いでカラスに食わせる」重々しい声でピーターに告げ、没収されたブラスター銃を取りに武器庫へと引き返す。

「覚えておくよ」とホーガンの背中に向かって叫ぶ。いずれにせよ、もし森を隠れ蓑に使えたとしても、六人全員を相手にするのは得策ではない。

装備が揃うと、彼らは駆除すべき野豚の手がかりを探しに森へと散らばっていった。

ピーターが狩りに参加するのはこれが初めてではない。これまでにもエクレクター号の食糧補充のため、ヨンドゥがラヴェジャーの小隊を率いて新鮮な肉を狩りに無人星へ降りることがあった。船長は度々ピーターを同行させ、獲物の撃ち方から火の起こし方までサバイバル術を教えこんだ。  
ヨンドゥは獲物を吊るすと、巧みに喉を切り裂いて血を抜き、獲物の皮を剥ぎ、内臓を取り出した。『これが一番美味いんだ』と言い、血に濡れてぬらぬらとしたスポンジ状の内臓を切り取っってピーターに生のまま食べるよう強要した。ピーターが銅臭い血の味に堪えきれずに吐き出そうとすると、ヨンドゥは無理やり口に押しこもうとしたが、子どもが泣き始めると、ビンタをしてから彼を離した。  
ピーターは鼻をすすって痛む頬から動物の血を拭い、しばらくの間キャンプの片隅に引っこんで自分の指導者を見つめていた。てっきり何もかもヨンドゥのイカレたいたずらだと思っていた。ヨンドゥ自身がその内臓の残りをつまみ上げ、何も言わずに残さず食べてしまうまでは。ヨンドゥは名残惜しそうに指までしゃぶっていた。

生にしろ、そうでないにしろ、ピーターが内臓肉を好きになることはついぞなかった。まあ、男ばかりのラヴェジャーズのクルーたちから、その他のよくない習慣をたくさん学んだのだが。

「こっちだ」折れた小枝と踏み倒された葦の葉の跡を辿って、レディ・シフが走り抜ける。荒らされている範囲を見るかぎり、かなりの群れのようだ。たいして才能のない狩人でもわかるぐらいに。

ピーターはぴったりとしたレギンスに包まれたシフの尻をあからさまにジロジロと見ていた。彼女が走るに合わせてスカートのスリットから形のいい尻がちらちらと覗く。

肘でソーをつつく。「ねぇ、あなたはさ……これまでレディ・シフと、だろ」

「俺が何だって」軽い足取りでシフの後を追いながらソーが聞き返す。その間も周囲への目配りを怠らない。相手が猪にしては警戒しすぎではないだろうか。

「あれだよ……」ほのめかすように腰を回して見せる。ソーに近づく前に召使と交わした会話からして、ソーが宮廷内の友人たちと寝ていないはずがない。

ソーが立ち止まってピーターを見る。困惑に眉をひそめている。「セックスのことか」

「そう、それ」

「まさか。俺は彼女をほとんど生まれたときから知っているんだ」ソーが声を落として続ける。「肉欲を抱きたいと思う以上に彼女を知り過ぎている」

ピーターにはワケがわからなかった。シフはホットだ。ソーもホットだ。ということは、互いの魅力を祝福して、もつれ合いながら手近な地平線へと落ちていくのものじゃないのか。それに、自分がこのテの専門家でないのは自身も認めるところだったが、シフが若き王子に向ける秘密の視線からして、彼女の方はチャンスがあったら逃さないだろうことは明白だった。

「わからないな……。彼女があなたを見る目に気がつかないの。彼女の方は、『肉欲を抱く』ために、あなたのことをもっと知りたいみたいだけど」とささやき返す。

ソーは手をひらひらさせて言った。「馬鹿を言うな。シフは、そういう意味では俺に興味などない」

「俺は興味がある。俺だったら、彼女が誘ってくれるなら、いつでもどこでもかまわない」

ピーターの言葉にソーが沈黙する。それから、「おまえが俺の客人でいるのなら……星々の主よ、おまえは俺の友人と家族と、そして他のアスガーディアンたちのことをもっと敬うよう学ばねばならない。無論、それには女性も含まれる」と厳しく言う。

「待ってよ。俺は彼女のことを敬っているよ。俺が言いたいのは……」ピーターは自分の言い分をはっきりさせて正当化しようとしたが、ソーをちらりと見て、彼がいい反応を返さないだろうと悟ると、「オーケー。わかったよ」と口をつぐんだ。

「よかろう」ソーはそう言うと、茂みを切り開き、先を行くシフを追いに戻って行ったが、沈黙が重く後を引く。

これは説明しなければ。馴染みのない恥の意識が鉛の重しのようにピーターの肩にのしかかる。  
「ごめん。俺、近くに女性がいることに慣れていないだけなんだ。船では野郎ばかりに囲まれていたし、知り合う女性といえば売春婦とか……売春婦だな。えっと、時々は仕事の依頼人に女性もいたよ。一人か二人。でも、依頼人と話すのはだいたいが船長だから」

「なるほど。助言しよう。ほとんどの女性はあのような言い草には感心しない。もし、レディ・シフの方にその気があるのなら、彼女はそうと知らせるだろう。シフは自らの欲望をはにかむような恥ずかしがりの乙女ではない」

「ふーん……つまり、俺にもチャンスがあるってことかな」と我慢しきれずに尋ねる。

ソーは溜息をついた。「その見通しを馬鹿にするつもりはないが、おまえが知りたいのなら言おう。望みは限りなく低い」

「マジで」

「真に」

ピーターは肩をすくめて歩き出した。「いいさ。男なら夢を見なくちゃ、だろ」

「その夢を胸の内に隠しておけるのなら」とソーが言い返す。

「了解」

そう言いつつ、シフに追いつこうとソーを追い越して男たちから抜け出す。もし他の男たちよりも多く猪を仕留めたら、シフは彼の腕前に感心してもっと心を開くかもしれない。やってみる価値はある。

「何頭くらいいそうなの」シフに追いついて、ピーターが尋ねる。

「六頭、あるいは七頭」シフは自信ありげだ。

シフを正しくはなかったが……。チャンスを減らすようなことは……。しかし、森の中へと曲がっていく猪の足跡の規模からすると、そんなに少ない頭数はあり得ない。

「……もうちょっといるんじゃないかな」ピーターはおずおずと言った。四十頭はいそうだけど。

シフが体を強張らせる。「六、七頭なのは確かだ。おまえは何回狩りの経験がある」

「偉そうにしたくはないけど、百回以上かも」しまった。謙遜しているように聞こえない。

「数年でか。いいか、私は一千年近く狩りをしている。獲物の数え方なら知っている」片手を振り上げてピーターを黙らせる。「シッ、獲物が近くにいる」

ピーターはシフの上げた腕からくるりと身をかわし、彼女を出し抜いて前方へ、獲物の近くへ行こうとする。彼女が思うよりも大きい群れだということを確かめたいだけだったが、あわよくば、群れから外れた一頭を仕留められるかもしれないとも思う。

「どこへ行く」シフは後ろのソーたちに位置につくよう合図を送りながら怒りをはらんでささやき、前方の不安要素――ピーターを隊列に引き入れようとする。

ピーターは茂みをかき分け、肩越しに聞こえるようささやき返す。「心配しないで。ちゃんとわかって――」と言ったところで、大きくて硬い、獣臭いチクチクとしたものに顔全体をつっこんでいた。猪の巨大な前足に跳ね飛ばされて足がふらつく間にも、前足で立ち上がると人の背丈の一.五倍ほどもある猪が低い唸り声を上げながら頭を上下に振り、これまた大きな牙でピーターを引き裂こうとしている。ピーターが上に向けられた猪の鼻先をやり過ごすと、獣はいっそう怒りを露わにした。

驚きから覚めたシフが剣を高く掲げて前に飛び出す。それに反応して、最初の猪が群れの他の六頭に警告の鳴き声を上げる。シフが初めの一頭の注意を引いたが、別の猪がピーターに向かってくる。

ピーターは歯ぎしりする猪を避けて素早く後ろに下がり、牙に串刺しにされるのをギリギリでかわしながら、できる限り力をこめたパンチを鼻面にお見舞いした。猪は後ずさりしたが、頭を大きく振り上げると、牙の曲面でもってピーターを近くの木に投げつける。ただのモータルを一瞬麻痺させるには十分だ。群れの猪たちの相手をしていなければ、ソーたちのうち誰が気付いてくれただろうに。とにかく立ち上がり、うずく痛みに息を切らす。命にかかわる痛みではない。混乱の中に戻り、猪の目をくらまそうとブラスターの照準をしぼる。ターゲットにプラズマボルトが命中する。猪が痛みと混乱に首を傾げ甲高い悲鳴を上げる同時に、ピーターは走り、その獣の鼻先に飛びつく。猪は彼を振るい落そうと首を振り、上空に投げ出されたピーターはそのまま獣の広い背中の上に着地する。しかも、しがみつこうとして硬い毛を掴んだ際にブラスター銃を一丁落としてしまう。しかし、残るもう一丁の銃を掴み、猪の首筋に向け頭蓋骨まで届く致命的な一撃を放った。

それは時間にしてたった三分のことだった。ピーターは死んで脱力した猪の前足にぐったりと寄りかかる。アドレナリンが引いて基準値へと戻っていくのを感じる。ソーがピーターを確認するために走ってくる。みんな特に混乱もなく、それぞれが獲物を仕留めていた。

「星々の主よ、怪我を負ったのか」ソーが尋ねる。目でダメージを探り、ピーターが木に叩きつけられた側を手で庇っていることに気づく。

「俺……俺なら一人で大丈夫。何でもない」痛みにヒュッと息を吐く。「他のみんなを見てきなよ」

ピーターは力の抜けた足を叩いて笑ってみせたが、その努力に肋骨が痛むと笑うのをやめた。

「おまえは、我々の森で最も獰猛な獣の一種を狩ってみせた。はかないミッドガーディアンにしては大したものだ」ソーは屈んでピーターを抱きかかえ、立つのを手伝ってやる。「やり方に改善の余地があるにしろ」

「その言い方、俺の船長みたいだ」とぶつぶつ言う。猪は死んだが、俺は死んでいない……それでいいじゃないか。ソーは他に何を望むんだ。

ぶらぶらとやって来たロキが二人をじろりと見て、ピーターがまだ存在していることに気づくと、不満げな顔をする。「何だ、そいつはまだ生きていたのか。残念だ」

「あんたも無事で何よりだよ」皮肉を言って、ソーにぐったりと寄りかかる。

三人に最初に近づいて来たのはレディ・シフだった。「おまえは先に行くべきではなかった」とピーターを咎める。「隊列を乱した」

ピーターは言い返したかった。俺は一人でちゃんとやれたと。だが、それは嘘だと自分でもわかる。おまけに、レディ・シフを敬えとソーから言われたばかりだ。それには彼女の命令に従うことも含まれるのだろう。さらに、ソーがピーターの返事を期待して待っているのを感じる。

「うん、悪かったよ。もう二度としない」と言う。ソーが『よく言った』と認めるように支えているピーターの脇下から胴体までをぎゅっと締めつける。ピーターは身をすくませる。

「そう願おう」とシフが言う。

「獲物を運ぶ前に下処理をしちまおう」ヴォルスタッグが仕留めた猪を引きずりながら彼らに近づく。彼ほどの体格と力がなければ引きずるのも無理だろう。「やったな！アスガルド全軍を何週間も養えるほどだぞ！」

\--------------------------

宮殿に戻ったとき、彼らは汗だくで疲れ切っていた。ソーはピーターを支えて部屋まで連れて行ってやり、傷の手当てに宮廷医を呼んだ。

「とても幸運だったね、坊や」ピーターのむき出しの胸の傷を診て老医師が言う。「猪に頭をもぎ取られた者もいる。踏み潰された者もな……だが、おまえさんの傷は表面だけだ」

老医師は擦り傷や切り傷をかすめて、ピーターの胴体全体に広がる青からくすんだ黄色までの様々な痣と、さらにその上に広がっている深い紫色の痣に触れる。ピーターはびくりと身をよじった。

「ふむ。怪我は新しいものだけじゃないようだ」

そう言われて医師から体を引く。恥ずかしい。でも、どうして恥ずかしいんだ。

「解説はいらないよ、ドクター。傷用クリームに抗菌クリーム、それとガーゼをくれよ。自分で手当てする。それで元通りさ」と言い、服に手を伸ばす。  
怪我の応急処置については自分でできるようにヨンドゥから教えられていた。船長による拳と取っ組み合いの教育には必要不可欠だったから。

医師は医療鞄の中を探って要望された薬を用意する。「まずは傷を消毒せねばならんぞ。特に皮膚の裂けているところを……」

ピーターが医師の言葉をさえぎる。「手当のし方なら知ってる」

「二人にしてくれ。彼には俺が付き添おう」ソーが医師に退出を命じる。

ソーが何も言わずに備えつけのバスルームに入り、ピーターのために小さな洗面器二つを湯で満たし、石鹸とタオル二枚を集める間、ピーターも無言できちんと巻かれた包帯を手に取った。  
ソーは洗面器の湯の中で石鹸を泡立たせ、それに最初のタオルを浸してから、ピーターの右腕にある浅い傷を優しく洗う。そして、湯だけの洗面器に浸した二枚目のタオルでその石鹸を拭った。

その間も、ソーは何も言わなかった。

「何も聞かないの」ピーターの声は低く、いつもと違って抑えられている。

ソーは顔を上げるでもなく、ピーターの腕から血と汚れを拭きとるタオルの動きだけを目で追っている。

「話したいのか」

「あまり」

「ならば聞かない」

ただソーが湯にタオルを浸すチャプチャプという水音だけが聞こえた。

\------------------------

囚人でなくなったことで何がよかったかと言えば、持ち物全てが返されたことだ。服はきちんとアイロンがけされ、たたまれた状態で部屋まで届けられていた。自分のレザージャケットがこんなにも清潔だったことはかつてなかったという以上にピーターの注意を引きつけたのは、直近の依頼人との通信回線が繋がったままになっているヨンドゥの個人用ホロパッドだった。電源を入れ、二通のメッセージを見つける。最初の一通は、ピーターが捕らえられた日に送られてきたもので、彼が約束の場所に来なかったことについてプロ意識の欠如だと罵る苦情だった。次の一通は、つい昨日に送られてきており、サーペントの牙を届ければ報酬を二百五十万ユニットに引き上げるという申し出だった。それも、無期限で。

ピーターは相反する二つの思いを感じる。一方では釈放されてからの一日、ソーからただ親切にしてもらっているということ。もう一方では……二百五十万ユニットだぞ。それだけあれば、エクレクター号のロケット燃料をいっぱいにして、ヨンドゥや船員たちからの信頼も得られる。美味しい仕事だ。

ショートメッセージをタイプする。『了解。牙を入手したら連絡する』

ソーが腕に巻いてくれた包帯に目が引きつけられる。ぴったりと巻かれているが、きつ過ぎはしない。送信ボタンの上を親指がさ迷う。最終的に送信と押すまでに一瞬ためらった。最後にメッセージ二通を消去してから、ホロパッドの電源を落とす。

決断は下された。どこにホロパッドを隠そうかと部屋のあちこちを見渡し、天井はどうかとベッドに座って体を後ろに倒す。そこで突然のひらめきを感じ、体を横向きにしてマットレスの底枠に沿う平らな縫い目に腕を這わせる。ベッドから降りて、底枠からマットレスを六インチ引き出す。慎重にポケットナイフを使い、中にホロパッドが入るだけの切れこみを、ベッドの底枠には触れないように、縫い目に沿って入れる。そして、服から裁縫セットを取り出し、切れこみを縫い直してからマットレスをベッド枠に戻す。きっちりと真っ直ぐにする手間さえかけた。

この仕事はしばらく時間がかかるかもしれない。とりあえずは、バレないように嘘をつき、ソーに感じよくしてデストロイヤーに撃たれずに王室の宝物庫に忍びこむ方法を聞き出すのが先決だ。

\--------------------------

「もう一杯！」ソーは床にジョッキを叩きつけて叫んだ。

召使が新しい一杯を運んで来るより先に、ピーターはソーの前にお替りを差し出す。「どうぞ」と明るく言って、ソーにせっせと酒を飲ませ、アルコールで緩くなった口が秘密を漏らすよう仕向ける。自分の酒にはほとんど口をつけていない。それはそうだ。この仕事がしばらくかかるなら、翌朝にソーの言葉を思い出せるように正気を保つ必要があるだろう。

五杯目くらいになると、ソーはピーターの一杯目のジョッキを自分の方へ引き寄せようとして中身をこぼしそうになる。ピーターはソーからジョッキを取り上げる。

「おまえは飲んでいないじゃないか。一人で酔っても寂しい」とソーが言う。

そこでソーの言う通りにする。一、二杯なら問題ない。

五杯目のラガービールの後で、ソーは椅子に座ったまま揺れている。ピーターも似たり寄ったりだ。二人してティーピーにようにもたれ合っている。（アメリカ先住民が使用するテント状の円錐型住居）

「それでな、スカジが笑わにゃいものだから、俺たちは彼女を笑わせようとしたんだ。さもなきゃ、彼女に皆殺しにされてまうから……で、ここからが面白いとこだ……ロキが彼女を笑わせる隠し玉がありゅと言った」ソーが呂律の回らない舌で言う。「で、ロキはその山羊にロープを結んでから、そのロープの端を……ましゃに隠し玉に、自分の睾丸に結びつけた」と雑な身振りをつけて話を描き出す。「睾丸と山羊の綱引きだ！」

今やピーターも目に涙を浮かべて、ソーの騒々しい笑い声に加わっている。

「すさまじい痛みだ」ソーが笑いにむせる。「ロキは倒れりゅまで天に向かって叫んだ。俺は弟が死んでしまったのかと思った。だが、そのときスカジが……あの恐ろしい女巨人が……大爆笑した。彼女は約束通りに俺たちを解放してくれた」

「でも、その代償ときたら！」ピーターが叫ぶと、ソーがまたぶはっと噴き出す。

二人はロキに顔を向ける。ロキがソーの反対側から氷のような視線を返す。

「兄上、もう終わりにしたらどうだ」と二人を黙らせようとする（が、失敗する）。

「で、あんたのアレは山羊のせいで……終わった？」ピーターが言い返す。

眠っている間に二人ともロキに殺されるかもしれない――。酒でぼんやりとした頭でそう思うが、言ってやる価値はある。

「いやいや、ロキの生殖能力にゃ支障なかった。そうだな、弟よ」ソーは助けにならない言葉を付け加え、次の話題をロキと牡馬スヴァジファリとのロマンスに移す。オーディンお気に入りの駿馬であり、孫であるスレイプニルを誕生させた牡馬の話だ。

ピーターが探っている家族の秘密とは、まさかこんなものはなかったはずだが、ここからがスタートだ。

ピーターはソーと親しくなった。特別難しくもなかった。ソーは気立ての優しい陽気な男で、純粋にピーターのユーモアのセンスを受け入れてくれる。正直に言うなら、しばしば任務成功の鍵が彼との“友情”にかかっているのだと忘れてしまうほどに、ピーターはソーが好きだった。日が過ぎるほどに、真実と演技との境界線がぼやけていく。

「……ムジョルニアを盗んだ巨人のスリュムは、母上との結婚を目論んでムジョルニアを人質にしたのだ」また別の日に、ソーはピーターの肩に腕を回して語る。「そこで仕方なく母上になりすますことにした。だが、お粗末なものだ。俺は幻術に長けているとは言えないからな。それで、俺は今おまえの目の前にいるこのありのままの、髭を生やした完璧な男の姿まま現れることにした。アスガーディアンの男女の違いに疎い巨人はまず気付かない。にもかかわらず、ロキは美しい女召使に化けるのをやめずに、あの悲惨な結婚式を見届けたのだが」

「あんたがちゃんと母上から魔術を習わなかったのは私のせいではないぞ」端で聞いていたロキが口を挟む。

「おまえが俺に魔法をかけてくれればよかったのだ。結婚式のおとり役は俺だったのだから」ソーはピーターに顔を向け直す前に反論する。

「あんたのハンマー。あんたの問題」ロキも反論して、ジョッキから一口飲む。

「何にしろ、俺が本当は男だと冗談めかすのをやめないロキのせいもあって、巨人どもは俺のお粗末な変装を疑い出した」ソーは鋭くロキを見る。「だが、結婚式は滞りなく進んだ。そして、ムジョルニアが運ばてきたとき、俺はハンマーに呼びかけ、列席者どもを一人残らずなぎ倒した」と一拍置いて「これが俺の最初の結婚式の話だ」

「あんたが皆殺しを始めるまでは美しい式だったとも」ロキがゆっくりと言う。「おまえと兄上とで招待客リストを作る際には、せいぜい覚えておくんだな、マルタ」

「マイケルだってば」ほとんど反射的に言い返す。無駄だとわかってはいるが。

ロキの微妙に責めるような言い方に、ソーの腕がピーターの肩から外される。がっかりしたことに、それからソーは彼の前では酒の量を控え、平静を保つようになった。気軽に触らないようになっただけでなく、もっと重要なことは、その夜の後から数日ソーが口に気を付けるようになったことだ。

このままでは、王室の宝物庫から大蛇の牙を盗む方法を聞き出すことができなくなってしまう。

\--------------------------  
  
ピーターはいくつか広間を抜け、図書室へと歩いていた。警備システムを迂回する方法があるはずだ。秘密の抜け道とか、何かそういったものが。古代からの宮殿というものは、いつだってそのように複雑に作られているものなのだ。図書室に忘れられた古文書や設計図があるかもしれない。できれば本など読まずに解決法を見つけたかったが……昔から背に腹は代えられないと言う。

逆方向から歩いてきたフリッガがピーターを認めて立ち止まる。「マイケル・ナイトね？」

「はい、妃殿下」ピーターは行儀よく視線を下げる。

フリッガには見慣れたが、アスガルドの女王に対してどう振舞えばいいのかわからない。彼女はピーターを落ち着かない気持ちにさせる（ただし、レディ・シフとは別の意味で）し、少し悲しい気持ちにもさせる。彼女が女王然としている一方で、同時に母親然ともしているからだ――ほとんど過剰なくらいに――というより、本当のところ、それはピーターの心の問題だった。

「息子は本当にあなたに好意を抱いているようね」とフリッガが言う。その声は初日と変わらず温かかった。

「ありがとうございます。俺も彼に好意を抱いています」これまでの六週間、ソーの内輪の友人以外と話す機会はほとんどなかったが、アスガーディアンの会話のパターンはよく掴んでいた。

「ソーからあなたが魔術に、特に護身用の魔術について関心があると聞きました。そうなのですか」

しまった。ソーに単刀直入に言い過ぎた。もっと疑われないような聞き方をすればよかった。

「えぇと……はい。そうなんですが……」言い訳につまる。嘘ならつき慣れていたが、フリッガはソーの母親だ。母親というのは息子に関しては第六感を持っているものだ。

『ベイビー、これは何』。洗濯中のジーンズのポケットの中から、くしゃくしゃに折りたたまれたデビッド・ハッセルホフの写真を見つけて、ママにそう聞かれたことがあった。ピーターはただ他の子供たちから父親がいないことをまたからかわれて、自分の父親は思いつく限りで世界一格好いい男なのだと見せたかっただけだ。しかし、そう答える代わりに言いよどんでしまった。『何でもないよ。ただ彼のファンなだけ』。すると、ママはピーターを抱きしめた。『ママには何でも話せるって、わかっているでしょ。いいのよ、ピーター。あなたは大丈夫だから』。そのときは、ママは父親のいない息子の気持ちについて話しているのだろうと思ったものだったが、今にして思えば、おそらく彼女は1987年のミズーリ社会で受け入れられる以上の意味でピーターがデビッド・ハッセルホフを好きなのではないかと、そういうことについて話していたのだろう。

「私のもう一人の息子のことなのでしょう」フリッガは第六感ではなく、完璧な帰結にもとづいて言った。「ロキに酷く脅されているのですね」

ピーターは状況を飲み込む。

「えぇと……その……」首の後ろを掻く。「あなたの息子を悪く言いたくはないんですが、でも、彼は時々……」最高に仔犬のような顔をして言葉を濁す。そこから察してフリッガ自身が言葉の空白を埋めてくれるように。「それに俺はただの人間です。何回刺されたら耐えられるのかもわかりません。俺らミッドガーディアンは出血しやすいですから」

「私が助けになれると思いますよ」フリッガはピーターを応接間に導きながら言った。

\---------------------------

一時間後にたまたまロキが母親を訪れる前、フリッガはピーターのために護符を使った簡単な魔法を教えてくれていた。当初フリッガは姿を隠したり相手の気を逸らしたりする初歩的な魔法を教えようと考えたが、すぐにミッドガーディアンであるピーターには依り代（よりしろ）のない魔術は向いていないと気付いた。父王と同じく戦うことだけに満足し魔法に興味を持たないソーとは違い、彼は何度失敗しても不満を見せることなく、やる気満々で何度も呪文を試したのだが……。そこで、フリッガは護符を使った魔法に切り替えたのだ。

「これを使えば、魔法にかけられなくなるんですか」銀色の三角形のペンダントを紐で首に巻き、ピーターは尋ねる。

「そのとおり」

「魔法じゃなくて、物理的に刺されたりする場合は？」

「それはまた別の話ね」フリッガが真剣な顔で答える。「とはいえ、ダガーや剣といった物理的な攻撃に対する防具は一千年前に発明されているでしょ。当時、殆ど魔法と言える技術革新があったのよ」

「本当に？」

「あなたも聞いたことがあると思うわ。鎖帷子と呼ばれるものを」彼女の顔に小さな笑みがひらめく。「冗談を言ってごめんなさいね。けれど、もともと魔法に不自由な者が呟くだけで、そういった攻撃から身を守れるような呪文はないのよ。だから、ソーでさえも腕を守るために鎧の下に鎖帷子を付けているわ」

「魔法に不自由……魔法が下手くそな奴を指すのに良い言い方ですね」そう指摘しながら、彼が居心地悪くならないように冗談を交えてくれたフリッガをありがたく思う。「ということは、ソーも魔法が苦手ってことですか」

「私たちはそれぞれ違った才能を持っているのですよ、マイケル・ナイト」フリッガの言葉は賢い。

「母上……。その侵入者はそこで何をしているのですか」入り口に立ったロキが二人を見て言う。このミッドガーディアンは最近ソーの注目を独り占めにし、既にあって当然の兄弟の時間を奪っているというのに、今度は母までも？「そいつに……そいつに教えているのですか」彼の声は低く危険だった。

魔法はロキとフリッガの共通点だ。

「ロキ、私はただマイケル・ナイトに滞在中の護身用の呪文をいくつか教えていただけです」フリッガが説明する。彼女がそうせざるを得ないと感じるのは、完全にロキのせいだった。

「俺……もう行きます」ピーターはそう言い、ロキとすれ違わないで済むように裏口から出る。ロキが体を強張らせじりじりとしている様子からして、フリッガの存在でさえ、すれ違いざまに素早く刺されることから守ってくれるとは思えない。

ロキはピーターを見ようともせずに、実の母親に裏切られたという思いを彼女に向ける。  
「ソーの新しいミッドガルド産ペットを気に入られたようですね。マグニヒルドでしたっけ？どうやら奴の両親は女の子が欲しかったようだ」

フリッガは厳しい眼差しでロキを見る。「マイケルだとわかっているでしょう。もっと彼によくなさい。あの子は恥ずかしがりだけど、礼儀正しい子ですよ。きっと私に母親の面影を重ねているのでしょうね」

「それで、あの図々しい捨てネズミを養子にしようというのですか」

「……ロキ」

「まさかよりによってミッドガーディアンに居場所を取られるとは思いもしなかった」ロキはぼんやりと言う。「父上とはうまくいったことがなかったけれど、あなたとは……」

「ロキ、およしなさい。あなたより彼が大切なわけがないでしょう。お父様だってあなたを愛しています。私たち二人ともがです」フリッガが二人ともを強めて言う。

「父上の代弁はよしてください」

「けれど、真実よ。オーディンは彼なりのやり方であなたを愛している」

オーディンは確かに兄弟双方に厳しかったが、もうずっと前から父のお気に入りはソーだろうとロキは勘づいていた。ソーの方がオーディンと指向を同じくし、共に過ごす時間も長い。オーディンがソーを後継者として指名したときに、それは確定した。オーディンがロキを後継者にしようと思ったことなどあっただろうか。いいや、なかっただろう。たとえそうでも、母のお気に入りは自分なのだとずっと思ってきたのに、それが今や――。

「マイケルが男で、ソーの子を産めなくてよかった」と当てこする。「もしそうでなかったら、一族にアスガルド以外との雑種を入れた上に、あいつを母上と同等の立場にさせ、いつの日かその雑種の子がオールファーザーとして玉座につきさえしたかもしれない」

「いい加減になさい、ロキ」フリッガはロキの舌を静かにさせのるに十分な口調で毅然として言う。「もし、いつの日かソーがアスガーディアン以外を家族に迎え入れたいと言っても、誰に意見されるいわれもありません。それがたとえあなたでもです、我が息子よ」  


\-----------------------------

「俺、あなたの弟にあまり好かれてないみたい」ソーと二人で庭園を散歩しながらピーターが言う。

ソーは十年に一度、一日しか咲かないという珍しい花を彼に見せたいと言った。それを見たピーターは、その花を子供の頃に見たアメリカミズバショウに似ていると思った。ただし、その十倍の大きさで妙な臭いもなかった。（アメリカミズバショウは、英名Skunk Cabbage。スカンクのような独特の臭いがする）

「それがロキのやり方だというだけだ。元からそういう奴なのだ。だが、人に危害を加えることはない……」まるでそれが誉め言葉だとでもいうように言う。「だいたいにおいてはな。ロキがどこに隠れているかわからないところでは……あるいは、視界にいるときでさえ、俺は大切なものには触れないようにしている。あいつの幻覚魔術は全く大したものだから……」僅かに考えこんでから、「いや、やはり、ロキがおまえの存在に慣れて、俺と同様におまえを好きになるまで俺の傍を離れないようにしろ。それがいい」

「グッド・アイデア」ピーターが皮肉を残して言う。

ソーはあえて懸念を振り払っているように見えた。ロキのひどい悪ふざけが持ち上がった際には、しばしばそうしているのだろう。

「そう長くはかからん。せいぜい数年だろう。おまえの魅力は確かなものだからな」

数年だって。そんなに長くここにはいられない――とピーターは思う。

二人は途中でフリッガに出くわした。

「まあ、ソー。マイケル・ナイトにフロリス・ギガンテスの花を見せたの？」ソーが頷きを返すと、フリッガは直接ピーターに話しかける。「花は気に入ったかしら。滞在中のタイミングで開花を見られるなんて、とても幸運だったわね」

ピーターが彼女の言葉に心を動かされなかったと言えば、嘘になるだろう。

\-----------------------

【現在】

他のガーディアンズがソーの世話をしている一方で、ピーターは自室に戻り、朝ベッドの上に放り投げたままだったロングコートを新客に見られないようにクローゼットの扉の奥に吊るした。クローゼットを閉める前に、コートの襟元の三角形のバッチを軽く撫ぜ、アスガルドでの日々を思う。ソー、ロキ、フリッガと過ごした日々を。彼らはもういない。アスガルドそのものさえ、僅かな生存者の記憶を残して消えてしまったのだ。

本当のことを言うと、自分が彼らの誰よりも長く生きることになるなど思いもよらなかった。

ソーにこの護符を見られてはいけない。たとえ何がなくとも、ソーは必ず母親の手で作られた物に気づくだろう。

記憶と罪悪感と、そして何年も前に蒔いたはずの因果の種がついに花咲いてしまうのではないかという疑念を締め出すかのように、ピーターは音を立てて扉を閉めた。

第三章 End 

Notes   
ピーターのロングコートの写真を見ると、左襟に銀色の飾りバッチがついている。これをロキの魔力から身を守るためにフリッガが彼に与えた護符とした。ピーターはアスガルドでの任務が終わった後に、護符をコートにに縫い付けた。護符が役に立つからという理由と、アスガルドでの思い出のために。しかし、もちろんソーに見せることはできないので、このファンフィクションでは、ピーターはずっとレザージャケットを着ている。  
また、ソーが酔って話した逸話は、全て実際の北欧神話にもとづいている。

[newpage]

[chapter:第四章 Stay]

【十八年前】 

フリッガがピーターを自室に招くようになってから間もなく、思わぬところから仕事をやり遂げるチャンスがやってきた。

アスガルドでは、オスタラの祝祭が始まったところだった。それは春分の日から二日間に渡って行われる豊穣と再生を祝う祭だ。ソーから金と赤で塗られた卵を贈られて、ピーターはその祭りが地球のイースターにあたるものだと理解した。「ってことは、あなたはジーザスを個人的に知ってるの？」と尋ねる。「誰だそれは？」とソーが答える。「オストラは、おまえたちの世界の春の女神だ。父上がミッドガルドの祭り騒ぎを気に入って、かの地の伝統から取り入れたのだ」。

ことの発端は、祭が始まったとき、ロキがデストロイヤーに悪戯の魔法をかけたことだ。デストロイヤーの顔から伝統的な（そしてより致命的な）硫黄の業火が出る代わりに、花びらが吹き出るようにしたのだ。そのせいで、オーディンはすぐさまデストロイヤーを二日間のメンテナンスに出さねばならず、替えの衛兵を手配し、さらに悪戯っ子の息子については罰として祭りの期間中ずっと牢に閉じ込めるはめになった。それでも、ソーは弟の悪戯が去年の毒吐き兎の一件（ソーはもう少しで父王のように片目になるところだった）よりも無害であったことに安堵している。

ピーターはソーとは別の理由で興奮していた。

デストロイヤーがダウンしたなら、宝物庫の警備には穴がある。今のうちに忍びこむべきだ。

「今宵の宴では、一万匹の兎が供される」ソーがピーターに語る。「ファンドラルとホーガンがヴォルスタッグに大食い勝負をもちかけたのだ。さすがのヴォルスタッグでも、二対一では勝てんだろうと。レディ・シフがどちらに賭けるかと言ってきた。俺はヴォルスタッグが昼食に相当量のペストリーを食べていたのを知っていたから、ファンドラルとホーガンに賭けた」

別れ前の最後の夜をソーと過ごすためだけに、あと数時間は待とうか……とピーターは思う。

これが永遠の別れになるのだから。

その考えは、ピーターには本来しっくりこない。根無し草の一匹狼、彼を知ることで人はより豊かにも貧しくもなり、人々の生活を素通りしていく悪しき者――それこそが彼の仕事の本質だった。レイア姫に骨抜きにされる前のハンソロと同じだ。ただし、ハンソロと違って、ピーターには二百五十万ユニット獲得を阻む愛の戯言など存在しない。

「そこで俺は、先ほど給仕の者にヴォルスタッグがワインとエールを欲しがるだろうから、今夜は常に傍にいるようにと申しつけておいた。飲めば飲むほど兎を収める腹のスペースを減らせるだろう」滅多にないことだったが、ソーは時折ピーターが喜ぶようなちょっとずる賢いひらめきを見せる。

「ワインよりもエールを飲ませたらいい。炭酸の方が早く腹が膨れるから」

ソーが顔を輝かせる。「星々の主よ、素晴らしい提案だ。ヴォルスタッグに王家御用達の醸造家が最高のエールを仕上げたと吹き込むことにしよう」

ピーターが片眉を上げる。「嘘をつくってこと？」

「嘘ではない。王家のエールはいつだって最高傑作だ。ただその事実をヴォルスタッグに思い出させるだけだ」

「なるほどね……」

\--------------------------

ソーの裏工作にもかかわらず、ヴォルスタッグは勝利を収めた。

「掛け金は銀貨二十枚だったはずね」渋るソーから小さな革袋を受け取りながらレディ・シフが言う。銀貨を数えることはしない。古い友が掛け金をごまかすはずがないと確信しているのだ。  
  
「惜しい勝負だった」ソーは友人三人の前に積み上げられた兎の残骸の山を見て言う。ファンドラルとホーガンは善戦したが、二人の前に積み上がった山は、もう一人の巨漢のものとは比ぶべくもない。

確かに接戦だったとシフが優雅な仕草で頷く。ただし、勝負の前にソーが楽勝だとうそぶいていたことも忘れさせない。  
「いい勝負だったが、ヴォルスタッグの杯が空になるたびに、ずいぶんと気前よくエールを注がせていたものね」

「俺はただ良いもてなしをしたかっただけだ」ソーが笑みを噛み殺して答える。

バレていた。二人とも承知の上だが。

「最高のね」それとわかる愛情をこめてシフがソーの肩を軽く叩く。

「あんなに食べられる人がいるなんて思いもしなかった」ソーの向かい側からピーターが口を出す。ヴォルスタッグなら、たとえイカサマをされても、ジェフやティザーフェイスにさえ勝てるだろう。

ソーが肩をすくめる。「大食い勝負でヴォルスタッグ以外に賭けるべきではなかった。あいつはその気になれば、きっと馬一頭だって食べられる」

そのとき、ソーはピーターの肩越しにはっとして突然立ち上がると、両腕を広げた。

「おお！ヘイムダル！久しぶりだな」彼らのテーブルに近づいてきた厳めしい顔の男に言う。「ヘイムダル、こちらはマイケル・ナイト。星々の主だ。ミッドガルドからの俺の客人だ」とピーターを紹介する。ヘイムダルが小さく頷く。

「マイケル・ナイト、こちらはヘイムダルだ。ビフロストの忠実な門番あり、俺の旧友だ」それからヘイムダルに向き直り、「調子はどうだ。オスタラの祝祭を楽しんでいるか」

「ああ。ロキが牢に入れられている今はずっといい」

予想どおりソーはまたロキの行いを擁護する機会に立ち上がる。「弟に人を傷つける意図はないのだ。ただ己の魔法に夢中になっているだけで」

「ヘイムダルは滅多にビフロストを離れない」シフが隣からピーターに説明する。「彼はアスガルドの前線を守っている。彼は九つの世界全てを見渡せ、聞けるのだ」

ピーターはジョッキを覗きこみ、指でふちを叩く。「全てを見渡せるって……」

「彼は全能に近い。文字通り、あらゆる場所で起こっていることを見渡せる」シフは本当のことだと言い、ピーターに向かって疑わし気に目を細める。「あの日、おまえが彼に気付かれずに宝物庫に侵入できたのは非常に驚きだ」少し間を置き、それから「どうやってあんな離れ技を？」

「説明したはずだよ。魔法使いがいたからさ」ピーターは最もらしく答える。

「魔法使いが金を欲しがるのか」明らかに疑った声音だ。

「他に何を欲しがるの？」

\-----------------------

ピーターが飲酒可能な年齢なのかソーが疑いをもち始めたとき、夜はまだ早い時間だった。

「おまえは何歳なのだ」とソーは聞いた。まるで皺の数から（あるいは、むしろ皺のないことから）年齢を推し測れるかのように、ピーターの顔を注意深く観察している。

ピーターはジョッキを口に運ぶ。「ここに来る少し前にちょうど十九歳になったところ。どうして聞くの？」とエールを飲む。

答えを考える間、ソーの顔が暗くなる。そんなに若いとは。アスガーディアンの年齢ではまだヨチヨチ歩きだが、おそらく……。

「ミッドガルドでは……それは成年なのか」

ピーターが困惑に顔をしかめる。「何それ」

「つまり、おまえの年齢は大人と見做される年か」と説明する。

ピーターは頷く。「うん。地球では十八歳以上で大人だよ。俺を……ある意味で育てた男は、俺が十六になったときに十分大人だと判断したけど。彼は俺に初めてのフェラと年の数だけ酒を奢ってくれた。で、三杯目を飲んだところで吐いた。クラ……他の奴は、自分の半分の年の酒も飲めないで腹痛を起こしているようじゃ立派な……海賊にはなれないって言っていた。今はもっと酒に強くなったけどね」そう言い、確かに腹痛を起こすこともなく、今晩三杯目のエールをあおる。  
アスガルドのジョッキサイズは慣れている物より大きかったが、彼は既に耐性をつけていた。重要なのは、酒の実量よりアルコール度だ。

ソーが微笑む。「今夜はもう寝ようと思う」ピーターを真っ直ぐ見つめてほのめかす。

それは好都合だとピーターは思う。デストロイヤーが機能不全となっている今こそ、大蛇の牙を回収し、依頼人に連絡して宮殿を抜け出る手筈を整える絶好のチャンスだ。きっとアスガルドを去りがたく思うだろうが、もう長くエクレクター号から離れ過ぎた。とにかく、誰にも怪しまれずに、この場を立ち去る方法を考えなければ。

「部屋まで送ってくれないか。だいぶ酔ってしまった」とソーが続ける。既にそっとピーターの肩に腕をかけ、少し体を傾けている。

ピーターは突然の幸運に驚いて瞬きをした。

「うん。もちろん」そう言い、王子が立つのを助ける。

楽勝だ。

二人は大広間を出て、背後の喧騒が薄れる中、ソーの寝室へと続く階段を上る。ソーは自分で言うほど酔っていなかったようで、角を曲がりると、素面の顔になり、ふらつくことなく歩き出した。むしろ、ピーターの方が助けなしで歩けるのか時折立ち止まって確認している。

「大丈夫か」とソーが尋ねる。ピーターの足取りに目をやり、比較的酔っていないことを確かめる。

「うん。何でもないよ。俺が酒を抑えられるのはわかっているでしょ。そこら中に吐いたりしないって。今日はいろいろあったし、もしまだ俺に朝日のきらめきが滝に虹を作り出す様子を見せたいって言うんなら、明日の朝は早起きだよね。あんたを部屋に送り届けたら、俺も黙ってさっさと寝ることにするよ」

日の出を見に行く計画をもちかけられた際、ソーが何だか奇妙な目をして見てきたので、ピーターは一瞬、『黄色い老犬』のオチのように、ソーが彼を滝底に叩き落そうと計画しているのではと不安になった。しかし、ソーがピーターの二枚舌な性質に気付いた兆候がないことからして、それは馬鹿げた考えだと思い、結局は申し出に同意したのだ。友情の期限切れとなった今、ソーと過ごせるあらゆる機会をともにしたいと思っていた。

二人は既に王子の部屋の扉の前に到着している。ここでソーを部屋に押しこみ、自分の持ち物を回収して、そして十分以内に宝物庫に忍びこむ。衛兵の大部分が階下の大広間の宴に加わっており、宝物庫には二、三人の衛兵しかいないはずだ。仕事を仕上げるには、今夜がまたとないチャンスだ。

ソーが扉を開け、敷居越しにピーターを振り返る。

自分の心に正直になれば、ピーターは寂しくなると思った……全てが片付いた後で、ソーが恋しくなるだろうと。記憶に留めようとソーを見つめる。ソーの顎の傷跡、かすかな微笑み、松明を映して輝く柔らかな瞳。ソーのことを、ただそのように覚えていたい。

ソーは手のひらで扉を押さえ、僅かにピーターへと体を傾けた。「星々の主よ。もしよければ、俺の部屋で少し飲んでいかないか」

うーん、これは妙だぞ。ソーはたった今、飲み過ぎたと言って部屋に戻って来たのではないか。エールでも蜂蜜酒でもビールでも、階下でいくらでも飲め……待てよ、これは……。

おっと。

おおおおおおっと。

頬が熱く、喉が渇くのを感じる。宝物庫も大蛇の牙も、二百五十万ユニットも薄れゆく記憶となり、今のこの瞬間のために消え失せる。

「……いいよ」自分の声がそう言うのが聞こえる。  
  
ソーが扉を押さえたまま一歩脇に下がる。ピーターは部屋の中に入り、ベッドまでの途中で立ち止まる間、あと数時間ぐらい宝物庫は待ってくれるさと考える。

背後で扉が閉まる音が聞こえ、続いてソーが傍らにある大きなキャビネットに向かい、そこに取り付けられた置台から酒を注ぐグラスを二つ出し、カチリという音をさせる。

「この蜂蜜酒は逸品だぞ。数百年前に俺の初陣の勝利を祝って、ヴァナヘイム産の蜂蜜とザクロ、それに神々の果実と言われるアンブロシアを加えて醸造されたものだ」  
  
「へえ」ピーターは何も考えずに一口すする。濃厚な味と苦み、焼けるようなアルコールの後で舌に残る甘み。エクレクター号でピーターが慣れ親しんだ便所の水のような密造酒よりはよっぽどマシだ。

「どうだ」とソーがグラス越しにピーターの顔をじっと見つめたまま尋ねる。ソーが聞いているのは、きっと蜂蜜酒の味についてだけではないだろう。

ソーは緩くグラスの縁を持ったまま腕を下げて評決を待ったままでいる。

「いいよ……予想外だっただけで……でも、凄く美味しい」これから起こることを台無しにするようなことを言わないように、ピーターはぎゅっと口を閉じる。もしかしたら、全部誤解なのかもしれない。ソー、アスガルドの王子にして雷神がまさか本気で……。

「おまえにキスしたいと言ったら、いき過ぎか」

ピーターは息を飲む。瞳孔が広がる。ソーが「イエス」と受け取れるように身を乗り出して唇を開く。

「いつでも止めてくれ」距離を縮める前にソーはやわらかく呟き、それからピーターを抱きしめて激しく口づけをする。ピーターもキスを返す。手をどうすればいいのかわからず、円を描くように普段の鎧姿越しには届かないソーの胴を撫ぜる。

ソーの方はもっと落ち着いている。ピーターの腰から片手を潜らせてシャツをめくり上げると同時に、背中をさまよわせていたもう片方の手を下の方へと下ろしていく。その手が尻の上をかすめると、ピーターは反射的にびくりと身じろぎした。

ソーはキスを中断させた。

「すまない。やり過ぎたか」そう言い、すでに体を離している。

「ううん！違う……大丈夫、大丈夫だよ。ただ……何だろう。どう受け取ればいいのかわからなくて……だって、あなたと俺が……だなんて思ってもみなかったから」脈絡のない言葉が口から溢れる。どうしよう。止めることができない。「つまり……もう！あなたは鏡で自分を見たことがないの!?そりゃ、俺だってしたいよ……でも……うーん……わかるだろ……」

ソーは不思議そうな顔をしている。ああ、クソ！台無しにしてしまった。

「おまえは初めて……なのか」とソーが言いだす。

ピーターはソーの誤解を正そうと慌てる。「違うって！いや、違くないんだけど、セックスはしたことあるよ。ただ男とは――俺を簡単に真っ二つにできるような男とはやったことがないだけ」ピーターは童貞ではなかったが、この状況は全く未知の領域だ。

心配げだったソーの顔はまるで笑いを堪えているかのように、口元にかすかな笑みが浮ぶ。ピーターはもう一度死にたくなる。

「優しくする」

ソーは手を伸ばし、丸めた指先で軽くピーターの頬を撫ぜ下ろしてから顎を親指で固定し、目を覗きこむ。ピーターは下唇を噛み、接触にごくりと喉を鳴らす。

それを恐れによる反射だと思い、ソーは身を引いて完全に体を離す。

「これは招待状だと思ってくれ。受け取るのも断るのも、おまえの自由だ」

この若い客人、最も新しい友人が葛藤しているかもしれない事情を察して言う。今現在のピーターの立場や生活は、全てソーの好意の上にある。ピーターは自分がまずい態度を取った結果を恐れているのではないか。それが考え違いであると気付かせようと急いでつけ加える。「断っても、おまえの立場が悪くなったり、俺との関係が損なわれることはない」

ピーターは一歩前に出る。後ろに下がろうとするソーの上腕に手を置いて引き止める。「違う、違う。それはわかっているし、俺もしたい。ただ……」  
そもそも男二人でどうやってやるんだ。基本的な構造は理解している。当然だ……エクレクター号での秘め事にうっかり遭遇してしまったことは何度もあった……だが、どうやって彼らは決めているんだ……？

ソーが再びピーターにキスをする。抱き寄せて部屋の奥へと導く。ピーターの膝裏がベッドに当たり、そのまま敷きつめられた毛皮とリネンの上によろめいて倒れこむ。ピーターは片肘をついて半身を起こし、ベッド脇に立ったままの男を見上げる。ソーはうっとりと細めつつも決意を浮かべた目をして素早く革鎧の金属プレートと留め具を外し、そのまま床に脱ぎ捨てる。鎧下の黒いチュニックが露わになる。そして、滑るようにしてピーターの体の傍らに膝をつき、さっと頭からチュニックも引き抜いて床にある鎧の上に投げる。身を屈めて再びピーターにキスをし、手を忍びこませて相手のシャツを脇の下まで捲る上げる。ここまであっという間で、ピーターはソーの姿をじっくり眺める時間もなかった。ソーはピーターの乳首を親指でこねるようにして、年若い男から喘ぎ声を引き出す。

「これが好きなのだな」かすれ声でキスの隙間に言う。それから、唇をピーターの胸に移して吸いながらシャツを引っ張り上げ、完全に脱がしてやる。

ピーター自身のペニスはもうとっくに膨らんでいて、さらにソーの勃起が骨盤に優しくこすられているのが感じられる。試しにソーのズボンの中に手を滑り込ませて、彼の長さと太さを確かめてみる。これが自分の中に入るのだろうかとぼんやりと思う。ピーターの手の動きからズボンを脱ぐように促されているのだと受け取ったソーは全裸になり、横たわるピーターの上に跨った。

ピーターの視線がソーの広い胸から彫刻のような腹筋まで下がり、そしてダーク・ブロンドの体毛を追って……それを、見る。

無理。入るはずがない。

しかし、既にピーターのズボンも下着と一緒に引き下げられている。ソーの体の下で、ピーターは突然に男の体にハッとし、これから何が起ころうとしてるのかを自覚する。

ソーはナイトスタンドから取り出した潤滑剤のいくらかを手に垂らし、手の平でこすり合わせて温めて、再びキスをしてから、片膝でピーターの両足を広げさせ、ピーターが溶けたように感じるまでペニスを扱いてやった。そして、手を後ろへ持っていき、睾丸から会陰をさまよわせた後、尻頬を押し広げる。

「ずいぶんときついな。久しぶりなのか」耳元で低くささやきながら濡らした指一本で優しく閉じた肛門のひだをつつく。

「……うん、まあ」

もし“久しぶり”が“一度も”の意味なら、厳密には嘘ではない。

こんなゴージャスな男の下にいてリラックスできないなんて。ピーターは恥ずかしさのあまり敗北感を覚え、経験の欠如からソーを喜ばせてやれないのではと純粋に心配になる。何かをしなくちゃ。何でもいいから……差し迫った挿入への焦りから気を逸らせられるようなことを。

「キスして」ピーターは息を弾ませて言った。

ソーが言われたとおりにする。抱き寄せられて、舌が絡み合い、キスが深まるつど男の髭がピーターの頬をくすぐる。ソーにとってピーターが大切な人であるかのようなキス。その感覚はピーターの疑念と思考力を真っ白にし、息さえ奪う。

ピーターの体がリラックスすると、ソーの指はピーターのそこをほぐしながら第一関節から第二関節までゆっくりと中に入っていった。親指が宥めるように内腿に円を描く。ソーの唇がだらりと開いたピーターの唇から離れて、脈打つ首筋を甘く嚙みながら首のくぼみまで移動する。ピーターはその瞬間に夢中になっており、尻に手の平が押しつけられ、指一本まるまる挿入されて小さな突きで後ろを拡げられていることにさえ気づいていない。しかし、ソーがその指を一旦第二関節まで引き抜いて、僅かに曲げて柔らかなしこりを擦ると、ピーターは息をのんで跡がつくほど強く男の背中にしがみついた。

ソーはピーターの前立腺に再び触れないようにしつつ、指を抜き差しし続ける間、片手で自身を扱く。その一方で、恋人の張りつめたペニスのことは無視している。ピーターは自分で触れようと片手を下に伸ばしたが……。

ソーがささやく。「まだだ」

警告を受け入れて、ピーターは相手の首に片腕を巻きつけ、歯を食いしばって体内に沸き起こる感覚に集中する。肌は薄く汗に覆われ、額には髪が貼りつき、体が熱を放っている。

「星々の主よ、このようなおまえはとても美しい」ソーが首筋で唸る。「何と感じやすいのだ。……いいか」ソーがペニスの角度を変えたせいで、それを扱いている拳が内腿に当たる。

呻き声をあげ、ピーターは刺激を求めてソーの拳に自身を擦りつけて頷く。もう言葉にできない。

「どちらだ」ソーは聞き返し、指の動きを痛いくらいにゆっくりとさせる。「おまえの声で聞きたい」

「いいから……ファックしてくれよ、クソ！」

ソーは少しだけ膝を立て、空いている方の手で素早く潤滑剤を絞り出して自身に塗る。そして、指を引き抜くと、緩められた穴にそれをあてがいゆっくりと挿入した。

先程までまるで自分の指が普段より太くなったかのように感じていたソーだったが、相手が“久しぶり”であったことを思い出し、ゆっくりとしたペースで入れていった。ピーターは息を吸いこみ、ぶるりと体を震わせてしがみつく力を強くする。肩に顔を埋めながら歯を立ててしまいたいと思う。その間、ソーは体を揺らし、少しずつ、少しずつ、先ほどの指よりもずっと深くいっぱいに内部を埋めるまでピーターを引き伸ばす。ピーターが体の力を抜き、しがみつく腕の力も緩めると、ソーは抽挿を始めた。まるでこんな幸運があるだろうかというように、恋人のきつく温かな感触を楽しみ、舌と唇で胸と首筋を愛撫しながら腰を打ちつける。

ピーターは声を出して喘いだ。肌が過敏になり、体の上を波のように洗う快楽に震える。全ての毛穴から毛が立ち上がるのが感じられようだと思う間にも、急速に高まるプレッシャーにオーガズムの崖っぷちまで追いつめられる。それでも、爆発する準備ができていると感じるのは、まだだ。こんなのは初めてだ。コヴェックス星の才能豊かな娼婦たちを訪れたときにも、全ての欲望を満たすようにプログラムされたコントラクシアの快楽ロボットにも感じたことはない。その理由の一部は、明らかに今ソーが占有している場所を、ピーターの体を恥ずかしげもない欲望と渇望でぐちゃぐちゃにしているその場所を、性的に使ってみようとは思いもよらなかったせいだ。しかし、さらに大きな、さらに心を引っ掻き回す要素は……それはソー自身ではないのかと疑う。二人の間の親しみ、一緒に過ごした時間、互いへの信頼や敬意が……そういったものが、これまでにピーターが取引材料として得てきたのだろうものよりも、もっと良い繋がりと探求心とを産んでいるのだ。

ピーターが試しに腰を押し戻してみると、ソーはスピードを上げ、ピーターの脇の下に腕を回して猫のように背を曲げて目の前の胸に額をくっつけた。十分に開いたピーターの尻に自身を叩きつけ、それから、二人の体の間で痛むほどに硬くなっているピーターのペニスを指で包んで腰の動きに合わせて扱く。

そうされると、もうピーターは持ち堪えられず、叫び声を上げながら達し、大量の白い噴出物がソーの腹と胸を濡らす。ピーターの短い爪がソーの背中にピンクのリボンのようなひっかき傷を残す。少し遅れて、ソーも唇の端をひくつかせながら後を追い、全てを出し切る。ゆっくりと引き抜かれたとき、ピーターは温かな精液が自分の穴からシーツへと流れ落ちるのがわかった。

ソーはピーターの隣にぐったりと寝転がり、そこで息を整えてから、ベッド脇の大きな引き出しを不器用に開けて中を引っかき回す。引き出しの中を見ないまま探り、そこから目当ての物を、きれいな布二枚を見つける。

もちろん、彼はセックスの後処理用の箱を持っているさ……ピーターは冷ややかに思う。いつものことなんだろうから。ボーイスカウトみたいに準備万端。

ソーはまずピーターの腹から精液を布で拭き取る。ソーの胸部から流れ落ちたピーター自身の精液だ。次に、ピーターの脚を優しく開かせて内腿の間を拭ってから、新しい布で自身の胸についていた精液をきれいにした。最後に、汚れた布を手で丸めて口の開いた洗濯籠のてっぺんに投げ入れる。

「いつもそうするの？」ピーターが尋ねる。達するときに叫んだせいでまだ声がかすれている。

ソーは答えない。その代わりにピーターに寄り添って横になり、片脚を恋人に絡ませてぴったりとくっついた。

「ここで眠りたいか」と汗に濡れたピーターの髪に呟く。

この一晩について聞かれているのだとわかっていながら、セックス後の気怠さと無上の喜びに霞んだ思考回路のせいで、ピーターは永遠の約束を交わしているのだと錯覚する。

だから、頷いた。

「うん」

第四章 End

[newpage]

[chapter:第五章 (Missed) Opportunities]

【十八年前】

翌朝、ピーターは背中に寄り添った体の温もりを、股間に深い痛みを感じつつ目覚めた。どちらも昨夜のことを思い出させてくれる。部屋はまだ暗く、ということは夜明け前のはずだ。今しなければならないことは、柔らかなソーの腕の中からそっと抜け出し、素早く服を集めて、セックスの残り香を洗い流し、二日酔いに耐えかねた宮殿の住民たちが起き出す前に仕事を片付けることだ。そうすれば、自分の犯罪歴に強盗の文字を残さないで済むだろう。そこで、どうにかして男の腕をすり抜け、体を起こしたピーターが見たものは……窓の漆喰塗りの飾り戸の隙間から朝日が差しこみ、ベッドの足元に光の縞模様を描くところだった。

クソ。寝過ごした。

「星々の主よ、ベッドに戻れ」ソーがもごもごと言い、半分眠たそうなままピーターに手を伸ばして温かな毛布の繭と抱擁の中へと引き戻す。ピーターは抱き寄せられながらソーの朝勃ちが腰を突ついていることに気付く。

「もう朝だよ」ピーターが言う。

「急ぐことはない。今日は日の出を見逃したかもしれんが、いつでも明日がある」ソーはあくびをして、ピーターの肩にキスをする。「日はまだ浅く、俺はおまえが腕の中にいれば満足だ」

ピーターはソーの腕の中から抜け出して、もう一度座り直す。「俺、誰かに見られる前に戻らなきゃ……ほら……噂になると……」

「昨夜と同じ服のまま俺の部屋から出ていくのを見られるのが恥ずかしいのか」ソーがためらいがちに聞く。彼の声にはピーターをベッドに引き留める何かがある。

「そうじゃないけど……でも、あなたは？」本当にはっきり言わなきゃわからないのか。「あなたは王子で……俺は、ほら……違うから」

「おまえは俺の心の王子だ」ソーの声は本気だった。厳粛だ。

なんてスウィートな宣言だ。ドキリとさせられる。もっと聞けたら良かっただろうに。だが、今ピーターには忍びこむべき宝物庫があって、盗むべき牙があって、二百五十万ユニットの金が。

ピーターの沈黙にソーが再び声をかける。「言い過ぎたか」

「少しだけね。でも、いい感じに」

そう、いい感じだ。これまでピーターにこのような関心を見せる者はいなかった。うーん、ヨンドゥが幼ない子供にちょっとフレンドリー過ぎたラヴェジャーズの一人の皮を剥いでからは特に。それからは、ヨンドゥがピーターを大人だと認めたときでさえ、あえてそういった感じで近付く男はいなくなった。誰もリスクを取りたくなかった。それについてピーターに不満はない。エクレクター号の船員たちは外見も内面も醜いから。だが、ソーは――。

「俺ではおまえをベッドに引きずりこめないとでも？これを受け取るがいい」ソーはそう言うと、ピーターの腰をくすぐってから、手を前の方に滑らせて、じらすようにペニスを扱く。

デストロイヤーの修理期間は二日で、まだ一日残っている。時間ならあるさ。

毛布の下に潜ったソーがピーターのペニスを口に含み、才能豊かな舌で先端をくすぐる間、ピーターはベッドに背を預ける。男の髭がチクチクするのは奇妙だが、嫌な感覚ではない。特に唇と温かく湿った感触が伴うときには。

ソーは完全に勃ち上がった軸を手で扱き上げ、裏筋を舐めてから全長を飲みこむ。舌の平らな部分で亀頭から側面へと圧力を加えながら頭を上下させ、同じく手も動かす。もう片方の手で睾丸を包んで弄んでから、尻の間に忍ばせて肛門の縁をじらす。まだ後ろを使うことに慣れないピーターが体を緊張させると、ソーは手を腰に移して宥めるように撫で、太腿、睾丸、腹部を愛撫しに戻った。

ピーターはうめき、ソーの顔にかかる長い髪を払い除けようと指を絡める。愛撫ごとに、男の手と舌の動きごとに絶頂に近づくのを感じる。ソーは一瞬目線を上げてピーターが楽しんでいることを確認する。そして、様々な扱き方と違った触り方を試しながら相手の反応を測り、どんなテクニックを使うべきか絞りこんでいく。

まずは上に移動させた手で乳首をマッサージし、ピーターの喉から抗い難い甲高い音を引き出す。次にピーターが好きだとわかった他の動きと組み合わせながら乳首のマッサージを繰り返す。ピーターは自分が絶頂に向かっているのを感じ……そして、ソーの口の中に全てを出し切った。ソーは飲みこみ、口の端からこぼれた唾液と精液の混合を手の甲で拭ってから、ぼんやりとしているピーターの横に体を並べる。極めて得意げな顔をして。

ファック。これから先、こんな凄いことはもうないだろう――とピーターは思う。今日を最後に、もう決してソーのベッドに戻れないのは残念だ。

温かなベッドから這い出して服を着れるぐらいに回復するまで、ピーターはまるまる二十分を自分に許した。

「オーケー。もう本当に行かなくちゃ」

ふらつく足でズボンを探すのにも苦労する。ベッドの足元に脱ぎ捨てられた服の中から自分のをより分けて引っ張り出し、身に着ける。

「いいだろう。また今宵の宴で会おう、マイケル・ナイト」ソーは言い、相手が胸まで真っ赤になるのにニヤリとする。

「うん、もちろん」

もう今宵の宴で会うことはない。けれど、この場でソーの朝を台無しにしなくともいいはずだ。ピーターはシャツを着ながら扉まで進み、その一歩手前でまだベッドの上にいるソーをちらりと振り返る――上半身裸で、先ほどのことからクシャクシャになって変な癖がついた金髪――彼はほとんど完璧だ……。そして、もし今後どこかで出会うことがあっても、こんなソーを見るのは、きっとこれが最後になる。

ソーはベッドに身を横たえ、片腕を頭の下に回して、広い胸と引き締まった腹を強調してみせた。「しばらくそこで眺めを楽しんだらどうだ」と冗談めかして言う。

魅力的な誘いだ。

「本当にもう行かないと」ピーターは同じ返答をする。扉を出て閉める。背中でガチャリという柔らかい音がした。

しかし、階段を降りる途中で、ピーターは以前宝物庫の警備にあたっていた衛兵たちとすれ違った。振り返って彼らを呼び止める。  
  
「警備を交代したの？」と尋ねる。交代したばかりの衛兵がいたら、警備が固くなっているはずだ。

衛兵の一人が振り向き、ピーターを王子の最新のお気に入りだと思い出してから答える。「オールファーザーが我々も祭りの二日目を楽しめるようにとその寛大さとお知恵から、一晩かかってロキ王子の魔法を解いてくださったのです」

ピーターは心が折れるのを感じる。チャンスは閉ざされた。デストロイヤーが戻されたなんて……。

股間でものを考えるから、こんなことになるんだ。

\------------------------------

朝食の席にピーターが現れなかったとき、ソーは彼の部屋まで探しに来て、中で沈みこんでいるピーターを見つけた。

「具合が悪いのか、星々の主」不機嫌そうな相手に近づきながらソーが尋ねる。

「何？違う……元気だよ」ピーターはそう言って、枕に顔を埋める。まるで指の隙間からこぼれる落ちる砂のように、自分をラヴェジャーズに証明できる絶好の機会を逃してしまった。どうしてここまで馬鹿になれたのだろう。

ソーが優しい手つきで背中を撫ぜる。「後悔しているのか」

「うん」とピーターが認める。背中にあったソーの手がびくりと止まって引っこめられ、ピーターは釈明する。「セックスのことじゃない。セックスはよかった。昨夜二人でやったこととは何の関係もない」とはいえ、完全な真実を話さずにいては説得力もない。もしソーと寝ていなければ、今頃は仕事を完了し、二百五十万ユニットとともにエクレクター号に舞い戻ってヨンドゥと船員たちから称えられているはずだった。

「無理強いをしたのなら……すまなかった」ソーが重苦しく言う。取り返しがつかない傷に塩を塗り込むのを恐れて、もうピーターには触れていない。「おまえがもうずっと独り身だったことを知っていたのに。ことを急ぎ過ぎて傷つけてしまったとしたらなら謝る。そのようなつもりはなかったのだ。もし一人にしてほしいのなら……」

「待って！そんなんじゃ……行かないで」もうしばらくアスガルドに足止めされるのだ。この最高の友人と、ここでの立場を失うのは避けたい。「あんたのせいじゃないよ。あんたは最高さ。しくじったのは俺の方で……いつもそうなんだ」

もしここでクラグリンが見ていたなら、こう言うだろう。リトル・クイル、船長の役立たずのペット。いつもヘマばかりのテラン――と。

「若きマイケルよ、おまえのせいなどではない。俺は自分の立場を、目に見えぬ権力を弁えるべきだったのに、おまえをセックスにまで追い詰めてしまった。悪いのは俺だ」

「ちょっと！あんた本当に他人の話を聞かないな」ピーターは唸る。「俺は無理やりヤられてなんかいない。俺がヤりたいから、ヤッたんだ。それで終わり」

「ならばなぜ突っ伏しているのだ」

「あんたとは関係のない理由でだよ。何でもかんでも自分が中心だと思うなよ」とキレる。ベッドから体を起こして溜息をつき、指で額を揉む。「ごめん……ごめん……そんなつもりじゃ……」

子供のときから「俺はスターロード。銀河を渡る伝説のアウトローだ」と言ってきたものだが、のぼせ上がっていただけだ。ホルツの奴が骨付き肉を舐めながらピーターの子供らしい丸い腹の脂肪を突き『スター・ムシャムシャって名前のが合ってるぜ』と答えたのを覚えている。ずっとラヴェジャーズの方が正しかったのだろう。自分は誰かの非常食になるしか能のない、ただの馬鹿な子供なのかもしれない。 

「じゃあ、俺が助けになれることはあるか」ソーがもう一度おずおずと言う。

デストロイヤーをどっかにやってよ……とは言えない。

その代わりにピーターは「星を見せて」と言う。起き上がってソーにキスをし、彼の股間に手を這わせた。

\---------------------

【現在】

「……そして、アスガルドに日が昇ると、ビフロスト全体に渡って大小様々な虹のきらめきが生まれる。ビフロストが最も美しい時間だ」とソーがガモーラに語る。その間、ガモーラは腕の可動域に支障が出ていないかを確かめるため、ソーの腕をそっと伸ばす。

「きっと綺麗なんでしょうね」とガモーラが相槌を打つ。

ソーが短い呻き声をあげる。腕はまだ完全には伸びなかった。

「ああ、九つの世界で最も美しい景色だった。しかし、今はもう俺の記憶の中にしか存在しない」もうあと十度、最後まで腕を伸ばしきろうとしながらソーが付け加える。

ガモーラはソーの腕の痛みを振り払うため再度曲げ伸ばしをする。「私もサノスが街を破壊し、人々を虐殺する前のゼン・フーベリの広場と緑の崖を覚えている。故郷が滅ぶのを見るのはつらかったでしょう」

「もちろんだが、全滅を避けるために必要だった」

ガモーラは言葉には出さなかったが、サノスが彼女の故郷を破壊したのとそれは同じ理由だ。しかしながら、ソーの話を総合すると、アスガルドが滅んだ状況は彼女の故郷のときとは全く違っている。

「レディ・ガモーラ、多くのもの失いながらも他人を思いやれるとは、君は親切な心を持っている」ソーは続けて言う。腕を上下に伸ばしたり、肘を四方に曲げたりしながら腕が完全に機能するか確かめている。「傷がすぐに癒えるとは思わない」

「私は癒えた。ここに、ガーディアンズに居場所を見つけたから」

「先ほどの男、ピーター・クイルと一緒にか」そう言ったソーの声は取ってつけたようだ。

「ええ、彼は素晴らしい人。私はとてもラッキー」はっきりと答えてから、ガモーラは最も重要なことへと話題を移す。「ソー、私たちには共通のゴールがある。つまり、サノスを止めること。互いに助け合えるんじゃない？」

ソーがふむと低く呟き、続けて答えようとしたときに邪魔が入った。

「いや、ソーは一人でやりたいはずだ。自分の仲間を探して、自分でサノスを捕まえなきゃならないだろ」急ごしらえの医務室に入ってきた途端に、ソーの簡易ベッド脇にガモーラが座っているのを見つけてピーターが言う。「あんた、ヴァルキリーこそ最高の女だって言ってたじゃないか。時間を無駄にするな」

ソーはじっと見つめ、心の中で計算しているようだ。「ここに留まるというのも悪い提案じゃない。レディ・ガモーラ、招待を感謝する」

部屋にソーとガモーラしかいないことに気づいて、苛立ちにピーターの鼻腔が膨らむ。どれだけ二人きりでいたんだ。二人きりで。

「ドラックスはどこだ」と辺りを見回して二人の親密さの緩衝材を探す。ピーターはドラックスの才能をあてにしていた。コックブロッキング（セックスになりそうな雰囲気を邪魔する）の才能を。それが最も必要とされているとき、奴は何だってここにいないんだ。

「ソーの水を取りに行ってくれている」クイルのあからさまな嫉妬に対してガモーラが鋭く言う。まるでドラックスがいないたった三分間で、彼女がソーに誘惑されてしまうかのようじゃないか。「怪我人には水分が必要だから」

ちょうどそのとき、ピーターの肩を叩き、ドラックスが帰還を告げた。ピーターはドアからどいて、ドラックスを通してやる。「よかった！ドラックスが戻って来たぞ。ガモーラ、ちょっとこっちに来てネビュラに連絡するのを手伝ってくれ。彼女、俺にもマンティスにもメッセージを返さないんだ」

ピーターは思いついた。ガモーラの癇癪持ちの妹にソーを押しつけてしまえばいいんじゃないか。ネビュラは有能で、不機嫌で、彼女の何が最高かといえば、たいていはベネター号から物理的に遠く離れていることだ。確かにネビュラは一匹狼で他人との関係を好まないが、ガモーラの言う通りサノスを追い詰めるのにソーは役に立つだろうし、ソーの例の能力に誰よりも影響されなさそうなのが彼女だった。

つまるところ、ピーターこそ十数年前にソーの魅力に引っかかっていたのだが。

\--------------------------------

【十八年前】

オスタラの祝祭の最後の夜、ピーターとソーは大焚火の前の共同ベンチに寄り添って座っていた。膝の上には他の三人と同様に大きな膝掛けがある。白いドレスをまとった乙女や若者たちが跳んだり跳ねたりしながら素朴なバレエ風ダンスを披露しているが、ピーターの目には入っていない。膝掛の下でソーの賢い手があれこれしている最中に、目の前の出し物を見たり、ホーガンとファンドラルの会話に頷くなんて……。九つの世界にアスガルドが及ぼす責任がどうとか……。

「結局、日の出を見に行っていない」もう無理だとなったところで、ピーターがささやく。

「そのとおりだな、星々の主よ」ソーが答える。真顔を保ってはいるが、その目は悪戯にきらめいている。知らない者が見たら、焚火の反射だと思うだろう。

「早めに部屋に引っこめば、明日の朝には見に行けるかも」

「おそらくな……」

行けるわけがない。

「おまえは飽くことを知らない」二十五分後。ソーの部屋になだれ込み、素早く互いの服を脱がし合いながらソーが言う。

ベッドに倒れ込んだピーターは急いでズボンを脱ごうと身をよじる。「だって十九歳だから。早くこっちに来て、さっさとキスしてよ」

「喜んで」

\---------------------------

翌日、風呂を浴びてさっぱりとした二人が大広間に入ると、そこには三戦士とレディ・シフ、そして、オストラの祝祭での悪戯による短い刑期を終えたばかりのロキがいた。

ロキがぎろりと二人を睨む。まるでカエルを飲みこんだはいいが、不快な味とぬるぬるとした食感が舌に残ってしまったとでもいうような顔だ。

「兄上、正気なのか。よりにもよってミッドガーディアンだと？」となじる。「あんたは趣味のいい方だと思っていたのに」

ピーターは身を固くした。そんなにバレバレなのか。

他の四人の反応を測ろうとピーターの視線が動く。ヴォルスタッグは呆れ顔、ファンドラルは目を丸くし、他の二人は無表情だった。ホーガンとシフは二人して同じくらい予期していたのか、あるいはポーカーフェイスが上手いだけなのかはわからない。ソーは恥じているようには見えなかった。どちらかといえば、苛立ってる。

ロキは嫌悪に顔を歪め、兄を叱りつける。「どこで何をしていたかも知れぬ者とよくもまあ」

「ちょっと！」それを言うなら、ソーこそピーターより数百年の経験がある。相手がどこで誰と何をしていたのか心配すべきはピーターの方じゃないのか。そうだな……ソーが最後に検査を受けたのはいつだろう？ピーターの祖父が生まれる前か後か？

ソーはロキの偽善的な非難に肩をすくめる。「おまえ、今までそんなことを気にしたことないだろ。自分の疑わしい相手の数々を思い出してみたらどうだ」

「私は母上に自分の相手を会わせたりはしなかった」

「その相手との子は連れて来たじゃないか」

「父上はスレイプニルを気に入っている」

「母上はマイケル・ナイトを気に入っている」

ロキが鼻を鳴らす。「母上はあんたが庭から拾って来て、首に巻いて窒息させられそうになった蛇でさえ気に入ったじゃないか」

「それはそうだ」ソーが言い返す。「あれはおまえだったのだから！」

兄弟の口喧嘩に割って入ったのはヴォルスタッグだ。「友よ！友よ！我らの中で異国のインク壺にペンを突っ込まなかった者などおらんさ。そうだろう。俺はニダヴェリアの元気なのとな。未だに時折、文を交わしておる」

「知っている。何度も聞いた」ホーガンが不満げに言う。

「彼女は素晴らしい短剣を作るしね」ファンドラルは寛大だ。

「要するに……男が誰と寝るのかに、当のお相手以外の他人が口出しすべきじゃない。兄弟だろうと、その一線は引かねばならん」ヴォルスタッグは二人の間に立ち、ソーとロキ双方の背中を叩いて近づけさせる。

「停戦か」ソーが持ちかける。

ロキはいいだろうと頷いたが、ピーターを見る目は剣呑なままだ。

ピーターは無意識に服の下にある護符の縁を触る。防御魔法の復習をして、万一のために鎖帷子を編み始める必要があるのかもしれない。

\--------------------------------

ソーはまだ二人の関係が始まった経緯に罪悪感を持っているに違いない。だから、ピーターに贈り物を与えて過去の過ちを償うべきだなどという考えが頭に入り込むのだ。数日後に起こったことは、それ以外に説明がつかない。

「星々の主よ、おまえに贈り物を用意したのだ」ソーはピーターが脱ぎ捨てたズボンを手渡し、次に自分のズボンを穿き、床の上の残りの服の間から鎧を見つける。

ピーターがソーに肌着を投げる。それは顔にヒットしてピーターを笑わせる。「贈り物は好きだ」と言い、一体何だろうかと考える。金貨だろうか。ロキ避けの薬だろうか。「それで――」

「サプライズだ。服を着ろ」

ソーに宮殿の外へと導かれる間、ピーターはどこへ行くのか、何をくれるつもりなのかと考え続ける。

「馬車でしょ？」二人が厩舎に差し掛かると、そう推測した。

「違う」答えるソーは上機嫌だ。「だが、乗りたいのなら、いつでも馬車を使えばいい」

二人は花園の傍を通る。「あれ、バラ園だろ」ピーターは地球でバラの花束がロマンティックなものだったというのをぼんやりと覚えていた。

「それじゃない。星々の主、もうちょっと我慢しろ」

「俺を称える銅像を建てる？」ピーターは街の中央広場に近づきながらおどけて言う。ソーが秘密にすればするほど、彼の推測は馬鹿げたものになっていく。「そんなことしなくても良かったのに」

「銅像じゃない」

二人は街の外門を抜け、虹の橋を渡り、天文台に辿り着いた。

約束の贈り物は何だろうと見回したピーターだったが、空っぽの部屋があるだけだ。「それで……ここを俺の部屋にしてくれるってこと？あんたの所からはずいぶん離れているけど？」えーと、正確には空っぽの部屋じゃない。ピーターは天文台の孤独な住居者をチラリと見る。ヘイムダル。今日は伝統的な鎧を身に着けている。「ルームメイトつきで？」と訂正する。

ソーがピーターの腰に腕を回して引き寄せる。「ちょっと違う。ヘイムダル、ビフロストを開いてくれ」

地面から引きはがされ、光のトンネルを真っ逆さまに落ちる間、ピーターは非現実的な経験の唯一の錨であるソーにぎゅっとしがみつき叫び声をあげていた。彼は未知へと落ちていく。誘拐されたときの再現のように。

ビフロストの片側の世界に出たとき、ソーの腕に支えられてはいたが、ピーターは混乱して足元がふらついていた。ほんの数秒前まで黄金の部屋にいた彼らは、今は一方に霧に覆われた灰色の山脈と、もう一方に海に落ちる断崖絶壁とに挟まれた草原に立っていた。

「ここはどこ」

ソーはとても満足げに見える。「ミッドガルドのフィヨルドだ。美しい土地だろう。近くの族長まで案内しよう。きっと俺の帰還を喜び、彼らの中でも最高の詩人が父上の伝説をそらんじて歓迎しくれるだろう。俺が最後にこの地を訪れたとき、少年のころの話だが、父上についての演目はとても人気があった。とはいえ、おまえは吟遊詩人の方が好みかな」

朝の冷たい空気のせいではなく、ピーターは血が凍るのを感じる。「ミッドガルドって……地球ってこと？」

「そのとおり」ソーは認める。「おまえの音楽への傾倒からして、ウォークマンの音楽を実演で聞きたいのではと思ったのだ。おまえの好みは、俺が覚えていたミッドガルドの音楽よりもメロディアスなようだが。当時はもっと唸るような詠唱と高音域の……」 

しかし、ソーの言葉は急速なパニックによってピーターの耳からかき消されていく。二人がいるのはミズーリではなかったが、青い空と一つの太陽と海から吹き寄せる潮風は、祖父に連れて行かれたニューヨークのコニーアイランドを強く思い出させた。ピーターの頭をぐらつかせ、喉のえずきを誘うのに十分なほど。

「ソー、俺を戻して」その後ろに渦巻くものを思えば、その声は驚くほど平坦で落ち着いていた。

ソーは話すのを止め、困惑に眉根を寄せる。「しかし、まだ――」

「戻してと言っているんだ。ここにはいられない」危うい声音。呼吸が浅くなる。

「どうしてかわからん」

「彼女がいないのに、ここにはいられないからだよ！」地面に焼き付いた狭く丸い刻印の上を檻に入れられた動物のように行ったり来たりする。そして、元来た場所から何がしかの兆候を得ようと顔を上空に向ける。

ソーはまだ理解できずに、恋人の意外な反応を飲みこもうとしている。「マイケル……彼女というのは……」 

ピーターは説明するに耐えられない。この地では特に。「ヘイムダル！聞こえるか！戻りたいって言ってるんだよ！」空に向かって叫ぶ。声がパニックの際にある。ぎらついた目でソーを振り返る。「何で答えないんだ。秘密の合言葉でもあるのか？」と再び空を見上げる前に言う。「転送しろ！このクソ野郎！」

ソーの声は冷静だった。「ヘイムダル、ビフロストを開けろ。アスガルドに戻してくれ」

ついに、幸いにも、テレポーテーションのくらくらとする感覚とともに、ピーターは再び地上から引き上げられた。

天文台の床によろめいても、粗い息が止まらない。助け起こそうとするソーの手を振り払う。「部屋に戻る」と震える足で立ち上がり、一人で歩き出す。

それから何時間も、ピーターは部屋から出てこなかった。

扉を叩ても、ピーターは返事をしなかった。ソーが慎重に扉を開くと、暗い部屋の中でヘッドフォンをしたピーターがベッドに横たわっている。ソーは部屋の中に入り、後ろ手にドアを閉めてからベッドの傍へ行く。謝るべきだ……だが、何に？わからなかったが、しくじったのは確かだった。

「マイケル・ナイト、おまえを動揺させてしまい、すまなかった。そんなつもりではなかったことだけわかってくれ」

「いいんだ」――よくはない。だが、ピーターにはソーに向き合って話し合う動機もエネルギーも残っていない。

ソーはもう少し近づく。「俺が口を出すことではないだろうが、ミッドガルドで法を犯したのか。もしよければ、力になろう。俺の言葉はかの地で重みがある」

ピーターは呆れて顔を背ける。「あんたの言うとおりさ。あんたが口を出すことじゃない」

「わかった」という言葉とは反対にソーはその場を動かず、立ったままピーターを見下ろしている。

ピーターの複雑な感情のもつれがソーに向けられる。どうして彼だけの悲しみに踏み込もうとするのだ。まるで彼が駄々っ子か何かのように。

「俺が言いたいのは――あんたは自分が何でもできると思っているの？ハンマーを振り回して、そのご立派な名前を言いさえすれば、何でも解決するって？馬鹿言うなよ。時には、壊れてしまって取り返しのつかないものがあるんだ」ピーターは言う。ただソーが彼を置いてどこかに行ってくれることを願って。

「彼女というのは誰だ」

「誰が誰だって？」

「おまえがミッドガルドで口にした彼女だ。古い友か？恋人か？おまえを捨てたのか？」ソーが手の平をピーターの肩にやさしく置く。

ピーターはその手を振り払う。怒りが湧き上がる。

だが、ソーは続けた。「俺は決しておまえを見捨てはしない。星々の主よ、おまえに誓おう」

もうたくさんだ。

「母さんは俺を捨てたんじゃない！死んだんだ！わかる？」ピーターは激怒し、怒りと痛みに顔を歪ませながら勢いよく起き上がる。「あんたが生き返りの神でもなきゃ、あんたにできることなんかクソ何もないんだよ！」

ソーの視線がピーターの腰にくくりつけられたウォークマンに落ちる。「……その音楽装置は母親に貰った物なのか。だからあの晩、おまえは取り返しに来たのだな」

「……」

ソーは彼の言葉を待っていた。二人の間にピーターの粗い呼吸だけが響く。言い繕うよりも、ピーターがどうして欲しいのかを知りたかった。「俺はずいぶんとおまえを傷つけてしまったようだ。もう行くとしよう」

ソーが部屋から立ち去ろうと動く。

「ラジオから好きな曲が流れると、母さんは急いで走ってきて録音ボタンを押すんだ。同じ曲がいつもかかるわけじゃなくて、二、三回かかっただけでスルーされることもあるから。ファイヴ・ステアステップスのイントロを飛ばさないように急いでて、じいちゃんを転ばせそうになったこともあった」ピーターはその思い出に悄然として笑う。「母さんが病気になったとき……自分がもう長くないとわかっていた。それで、母さんはお気に入りの曲なんかを集めたミックステープを作って、俺に言ったんだ。俺が大人になったときに曲の良さがわかるだろうって。母さんは俺が大人になるのを見られないと……知ってて、それで……母さんが……死ぬときに、俺にくれたんだ。母さんから貰った、たった一つの物だ。他には写真もない。これだけ」そう言って、ウォークマンを叩いた。

「それをおまえから取り上げてしまうとは」ソーが言う。「すまなかった。つらかっただろう」

ピーターにとって恐ろしいことに、口から滑り出した言葉の波はもう止めようがない。ラヴェジャーズでは誰も聞きたがらなかった。ヨンドゥ自身もピーターを浚って二週間もすると、そんな軟弱な戯言を聞く我慢を持ち合わせてはいなかった。船長はピーターに彼らのようになり、生き抜く術を教えなければならなかったからだ。それが今、ピーターには耳を傾けてくれるソーがいる。

「何が最悪だったかわかる？病気になる前、母さんはとても生きいきとしていて、音楽が好きで、いつも輝くように笑っていたはずなんだ」ピーターの声がしわがれる。「なのに、俺はもうほとんど思い出せない。俺が母さんを思い出すときには、癌病棟と治療と、母さんがどんなに重病で死んでしまいそうだったかってことだけ。髪が抜け落ちて、息も弱々しくかすれていって……俺は何日かベッドに耳をつけて、母さんの心臓が最後のときを刻むのを聞いていた。そんなふうに母さんを思い出したくないのに、母さんが元気だった頃のことを覚えていたいのに、いろいろな出来事を抜きにしては無理なんだ。例えば、テレビ番組とか地元のアイスクリーム屋とか、音楽とか……そういうものと一緒じゃないと……。子供の頃の風景は完璧に覚えている。でも、もし今地球に戻って、そういったものが全く変わっていたら？だから、地球には戻れないんだ。だめなんだよ。わかる？」

ソーにはわからない――本当の意味では。彼は故郷で、彼を愛してくれる家族とともに暮らしているのだから――それでも、ソーは十分に理解した。

「もう二度とかの地に戻る必要はない」ソーは約束し、愛する者を力強く抱きしめる。

ピーターはソーの腕の中で体の力を抜き、その言葉を信じた。  
  
第五章 End

第六章に続く。


	2. chapter6-11

Snake in the Grass chapter6-11  
by jellybeanforest  
翻訳 Wondy

対象: 成人向け  
ペアリング: ソー/クイル クイル/ガモーラ  
※第六章にソー受、第八章にピーター受があります。

（恋愛関係外）Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill,  
Loki & Thor, Peter Quill & Frigga  
警告：売買春及び、映画本編の内容に基づいた児童虐待（性的なものではない）への言及があります。

[chapter:第六章 Hey Jealousy]

【一八年前】

ミッドガルドでの一件以来、ピーターはもっとソーに心を開くようになった。

「この曲は何というのだ、マイケル・ナイト？」二人でベッドに寝ころんでウォークマンを聞きながらソーが聞く。この日はまだセックスすらしていない。「この曲の“フック”と高揚感のあるコーラスが気に入った」

ピーターにはその曲が何であるのか確かめる必要もない。ソーのヘッドホンからは、『Spirit in the Sky』のアップビートなリズムがかすかに漏れている。

「それはあまり聞かないんだ」ピーターは答える。ソーにすり寄ってウォークマンを手に乗せる。

「なぜだ。とても美しいのに」ソーが尋ねる。

～そこは私が死んだら行くところ。そのときは安らかに横たえてほしい～

「うーむ」

「ね？」

「次の曲にするか？」

ピーターがこの曲をとばさずにいられなかったのは、何もこれが初めてではない。したがって、次の『Moonage Daydream』の頭出しまで正確なタイミングで早送りにする。ソーはそれについて何も言わなかった。デリケートな話題だからなのか、それとも単に気づいていないのか。ただ、ソーはいつも話に耳を傾けていると感じさせてくれ、ピーターを安心させてくれた。

とはいえ、二人の間に意見の相違がないわけではない。

それは、九つの世界の一つであるヴァナヘイムの高官ブラガ卿と従者がアスガルドを訪れたことから始まった。ソーは不屈の男と異名をとるブラガを歓迎する宴のアスガルド側の責任者だった。

「ブラガ卿、我が宮廷にお越しいただくのは久しぶりだ。愉快な旅路だったとは言えずとも、まあまあ楽しまれただろうか」ソーが年上の男を出迎える。

その問題の男は、筋肉質で肩幅が広く腹が出ており、革の服の上に、裾に黒い毛皮をあしらったマントを羽織っている。クシャクシャの髭にも、毛皮に縁どられた三角帽子の下にあるまとめ髪にも、同じく壮年男の証としてまばらな白髪が混じっていた。  
  
「ソー、オーディンの息子よ」ソーに挨拶を返してから、ブラガはその隣のホーガンをじろりと見やって、「飼い慣らされた猟犬を連れておられるようだ」と嘲るように言う。

侮辱されたにもかかわらず、ホーガンはいつもと変わらずストイックな無表情を崩さない。その様子から、どうやら母国人からのホーガンの評価がよく言ってさえ“疑わしい”であり、ならば尚更、故郷からの大使を殴り飛ばしてはマズいことになるに違いないだろうとピーターにも察せられる。

「お言葉だが、ヴァナヘイムの最も優れた同胞に対してずいぶんと手厳しく申される」本人の代わりにソーが友の弁護に立つ。「ホーガンは高貴な身であり、さらに熟練の戦士だ。そのことは彼自身の力で証明されている」

それでもブラガは異邦の地に暮らす同郷を睨みながら声を大きくして言った。「思うにそれは血の成せるわざだ。こやつの父親と兄はヴァナヘイム屈指の戦士であり、故国に忠実であり、名誉の死を遂げたものだった。もし、彼らがあの戦を生き延びていたなら、この坊主がアスガルドによく仕えておるのをきっと誇りに思うだろう」

ピーターは思った。──不屈のブラガは、間違いなく頭の固いクソ野郎だ。外交上の重要な進展が成し遂げられる以前に、ソーでさえこの無用な社交辞令に飽き飽きして、こいつのためにハンマーを呼ぶのでは？確かにソーはヴァナヘイムに好意を持ってはいるが、我慢にも限度がある。賭けてもいい。一時間で終了だ。

\-------------------

ピーターはもっと学んでおくべきだった。この世には賭けのネタにしてはいけないものが二つあるのだと。ヴォルスタッグの食欲と、ソーがその気になったときの桁外れの魅力だ。

「もう一杯！」ソーは叫び、空のジョッキを床に叩きつける。「ここにいる友にもだ！」と不屈のブラガの肩を勢いよく叩く。テーブルの一番端に座っていたピーターは、その勢いで大使の側近に体をぶつけられる。

この夜、ソーはブラガに三戦士との思い出話をしたり、ホーガンの長所やヴァナヘイムへの愛を微妙に誇張して語るのに忙しく、ピーターの方をほとんど見ようともしなかった。必要以上に年嵩の男に体を寄せて座り、必要以上に親しげに男の肩に腕を回しながら、小声過ぎてピーターには聞き取れない個人的なジョークを男の耳に囁いている。ソーが何かを言うと、ブラガの顔がヴァニールにとっては笑顔のうちに入る種類の表情を浮かべる。

ソーはブラガに夢中でピーターからの視線に気づかずにいたかもしれないが、ロキは気づいており、宴を立ち去る際に、テーブルの端を通り過ぎるついでにピーターの肩にしっかりと手を置いた。

「兄上は新しいお気に入りを見つけたようだ」と言う。「おまえはよくやったが、もう次へ進むときだ」ロキはピーターの肩をぎゅっと握り、それからぽんぽんと叩いて、大広間の出口へと立ち去った。

ピーターはロキに腹を立てたかったが、ロキの方が正しい。これまでに何度も同じ過ちを繰り返し、何度も傷ついてきたけれど、今回ばかりは深く傷ついた。

席を立つ言い訳をつぶやいてから、ピーターは新鮮な空気でも吸って、次のことを考えようかと屋外広間へと出る。まだ護符を持っていたし、ゆっくりではあるが身を隠す魔法も上達してきたが、ソーの関心が薄れつつある今、フリッガ王妃はいつまで彼との会話を楽しく思ってくれるだろうか。彼女はきっとピーター自身のいいところを好いてくれているはずだ……それでも――。ピーターは喉のつかえを飲みこむ。ここでの彼の立場は、よく言ってさえ“不安定”だ。

ピーターがバルコニーから街を眺めていると、後ろから力強い腕で抱きすくめられ、熱い息で耳をくすぐられる。ピーターは背後からの男に肘打ちを食らわせた。

「おっと！」同時にソーは後ろに下がり、ピーターが顔面にお見舞いしようとした右フックをかわす。

「後ろから忍び寄るな！」ピーターが叫ぶ。攻撃者が誰だったのかわかった途端、攻撃本能は引っこみ、呼吸が落ち着く。

「俺が悪かった」とソーは認める。特に痛がる様子もない。まるでピーターのあばらへの一撃など子供のパンチ程度だとでもいうかのように。

本当にソーを傷つけるだけの力があったらよかったのに──とピーターは願う。

「まだ部屋に戻るには早いだろ。俺でよければ、話し相手になろう」夜風は冷たく、ソーの手がピーターの上腕をさすってやろうと伸ばされる。

ピーターはその手を払い落し、再び街へと、遠く天文台がある方角へと視線を向け直す。報酬を手にして逃げ出すには、全視のヘイムダルをどうにかしなければならない。

ソーは立ち去ることなく隣に留まり、手すりにもたれて自分の王国を眺めている。「何か心配事でもあるのか、星々の主よ。今夜はずいぶんと無口だ」

ピーターは明るい口調で答えようとするが、恨みがましさを隠しきれない。「よく気づいたね。昔馴染みが街に戻って来たんだから、俺は用無しかと思ったよ」

ソーがピーターの顔を見る。「おまえは……おまえは[[rb:妬 > や]]いているんだな」

「違う。ありのままを言ったまでだ。あんたは物珍しい相手と寝るのが好き。俺は別に構わないよ。平気さ。だって、俺たちがしたことって何？要はただのセックスだろ。恋人になろうとか……アスガルドで何て言うのかは知らないけど、そういうんじゃない」クールに済まそうとしたのに失敗して、ピーターは吐き捨てるように言った。

「求愛だ」

ピーターは目をぐるりと回す。「オーケー。“求愛”ね。俺たちのはそれじゃない。だろ？」

ソーは無表情だ。「おまえがそうしたいなら――」

「俺のせいかよ！」突然の怒り声が上がる。まるで二人の情事の取り決めがピーターひとりにかかっているようじゃないか。それでソーは簡単に降りるっていうのか。よくもそんなことを。「人間関係ってのは、核ミサイルみたいなもんさ。解除キーを回すのも二人なら、世界をめちゃくちゃにする発射ボタンを押すのも二人だ」

ソーは腕を組んで柱にもたれる。「その比喩はよくわからんが、根底にある意味は理解できる。おまえは人間関係において健全な見解を持っているようだ」

「いや、現実的な見解だ」と主張する。

ピーターが初めて娼婦と寝て、それを愛だと錯覚したとき、ヨンドゥははっきりとさせたものだった。  
『俺の口座にいくら金がある？』とピーターはなるべく丁寧に尋ねた。  
『十分にある。なぜだ？』ヨンドゥが問いただす。  
『別に……』だが、ピーターはナーラにつけられたキスマークを手の平で撫で、彼女に愛を告白しようという愚かな考えに浮き立っていた。  
『よせ』ヨンドゥはピーターの意図を見透かして素っ気なく言った。『彼女のことは忘れろ、坊主。彼女はそのために雇われていて、そして、いい仕事をした……まあ、おめぇが目をキラキラさせてるところからして、ちょっと上手くやり過ぎたのかもしれねぇが』  
ピーターは言い返した。『でも、ナーラは本当に俺のことが好きだと思う。一緒にウォークマンを聞いて、凄く心が繋がっている感じがしたんだ』そればかりか、そのウォークマンが母に貰ったものだと話すと、ピーターの髪を撫で『いい子ね』と言ってくれさえした。  
『馬鹿を言うな、クイル。彼女はそれで金を貰っているんだ』  
『ナーラの気持ちは本物だ』  
しかし、二か月後にピーターが店に戻ると、ナーラは彼のことを忘れており、ハーフナットとともに裏部屋へと消えていった。

ヨンドゥが正しかったのだ。

ピーターは続ける。「セックスはただのセックスだ。それ以上の意味はない」

ソーはその主張に納得していないようだ。「おまえの音楽装置は、そうは言っていなかったぞ」

「地球ではもしかしたらね。でも、地球の外では……ルールが違う、だろ？この世界では、誰もが自分のためにやっているんだ。もし、二人の間で利益が一致したら、それが続く限りは期待し過ぎないようにして楽しむ。だって、期待しても、がっかりするだけだから」ピーターはソーの目を見ずに説明する。

セックスにそれ以上の意味を求めるなんて、あの時の自分は愚かだったし、ソーとのことは全く違うと思うようなら……今も愚かだ。この種のことに関する宇宙法則は、ピーターの母親が息子にそう信じさせて育てたものとは全く違っていた。

ソーはまるで彼の考えが読めて、さらにその考えが気に入らないとでもいうように眉根を寄せて目を細め、僅かにしかめ面をしている。

「俺は期待も失望もしない。これまでのところね」首の後ろを掻いて、この会話をよくよく考える。「何？いいよ、もう。俺の言ったことは全部忘れて」

ぺらぺら喋り過ぎだ。クソ。これでピーターにとってソーとの情事は単なるファック以上のものだと推察されてしまったに違いない。これできっとソーは関係を解消する。この王子は自分を紳士だと思っているから、今すぐにではないだろが、終わりは避けられない。

「今の話はなかったことにしよう。その方がいい」ピーターはしくじりを隠そうとはぐらかす。「あんたは、あのブラガと寝たいんだろ。俺だったらごめんだけどな。あんた、あいつの年齢を知ってるの？だって、あんたの親父さんと同じくらいじゃないか。まあ、そっちの趣味があるんなら、好きにすりゃいいさ。俺には関係な――」

「黙れ」ソーは強く言い、ピーターに唇を押しつけて黙らせる。ソーは温かく、馴染みがあり、彼の好きなヴァナヘイム産の蜂蜜酒の味がする――最初のキスのときと全く同じように。その記憶に酔わされて、ピーターは心がぼんやりとし、体が溶けていくのを感じる。息継ぎのために唇を離してから、ソーが互いの額同士をくっつける。

「念のために言っておくと、ただ待っているだけでは何も得られない」ソーはピーターの反応を見ようと一歩下がる。「それと、俺とブラガについては心配しなくてもいい。あれは外交術だ」

ピーターが片眉を上げて見せる。外交術だって？そりゃ、ソーがセクシーでラッキーだったな。「あれはイチャついてた。あんたたちはイチャついてた」

ソーは笑わないように唇を噛む。「おまえたちミッドガーディアンは外交を『イチャつく』と発音するのか。おかしなものだ」

「あんたたちアスガーディアンは皆、外交術とやらにチンコを使うのかい？それとも、あんただけ？」

ユーモアで状況を和らげようとするのも、これぐらいにしておこう。

ソーは溜息をつく。「おまえはどうしたいのだ、星々の主よ」

ピーターはソーの馬鹿ばかしいほどにハンサムな顔を――そう見えるのと同じぐらい彼を欲しているはずがない男の顔を――まじまじと見る。ソーの視線は、本心からピーターの気持ちを知りたいかのように真っ直ぐに開かれている。正直で誠実だ。

自分の気持ちが知りたいのはピーターにしても同じだった。

「わからない」とピーターは答え、視線を落として肩をすくめる。

ソーはピーターの腰に腕に回して傍に寄せ、もう一度額に口づける。

「二人で見つければいい」

\-------------------------------------

それから後、ピーターは、昼間はソーや側近たちと過ごし、夜はソーのベッドにもつれこむのが日課になった。ソーはいつも時間をかけて、その手で、唇で、舌でピーターの体を隅々まで探求しつつも、ミッドガーディアン由来の脆さと自分の腕力との差に注意を払い、常に優しく触れ、相手の肌に目に見える傷跡を残すことは決してしなかった。

対して、ピーターは若く貪欲で我慢がきかず、もしソーが常に思いやり深くいようとさえしなければ、きっとこうやってファックしたいはずだと思い込んでいる方法で自分から激しく腰を打ちつけ返した。セックスとは肉体的支配のことだとピーターは考えている。マスターベーションを覚え始めたころに盗み読みしたポルノ雑誌を思い起こしても、後にラヴェジャーズで目撃したセックスの数々――素早く、乱暴で、痣だらけになり、時には売春宿の酒場の床の上でみんなが見ている中で――を思い出してもそうだったじゃないか。

したがって、自分がやる方になるチャンスを得ると、ピーターは勝ち誇ってソーにのしかかり、彼の長い髪を掴んでマットレスに顔を押しつけて、めちゃくちゃな勢いで突っ込んだ。ソーが下からピーターを落ち着かせ、お粗末なお手本ばかりにもとづいた過剰な抽挿のスピードを緩めさせようとするも、その間にも、あっという間に終わる。えーと、普通はこうじゃないんだ……とピーターは言い訳を試みるが、全くお恥ずかしい限りだ。俺、普段はもっといいんだけど。

いいや、普段もよくない。

翌日、二人の二回目の試みが正常位でも上手くいかないことが判明すると、ソーは体を起こし、ピーターにキスをしてから仰向けにベッドに寝かせた。そして、自分からピーターのペニスに跨り、問題なく腰を沈めてみせ、後は二人が疲れ果てるまで好みのペースでやってみせた。

「俺……ちょっと体を流してから部屋に戻るよ」ピーターがベッドから抜け出して言う。

バスルームから出たピーターが服を拾い集めて自室へ戻ろうとしたとき、ソーは半裸のまま、ベッドの上から無言でブランケットをめくり、ピーターに隣にくるよう促した。ピーターはだいぶ悩んでからベッドに戻り、ソーの胸に背中を押しつけて横になる。

「提案をしても？」二人でもつれ合ったままソーが尋ねる。

たちまち身構えて、ピーターは体を反転させると、片肘で上体を起こして恋人を見下ろすようにする。「ペニスの使い方は知ってる。セックスの経験ならあるってば。何度もした」

「同じ相手とか？」

「……それの何が問題なの？」

ソーはその答えを明白な『ノー』だと受け取る。

「経験とは親密さによって高められるのだ。身体的な感覚と性的な快楽は、解剖学上は同じようなものだが、他者の体を学ぶには時間と実践とコミュニケーションが必要だ。学ぶだけの価値はある……が、必要なのは、時間と実践とコミュニケーションだ」ソーは辛抱強く、重要な点を繰り返して説明する。

ピーターはムッとした顔をする。「ちょっと待てよ……俺の、俺のセックスが下手だって言ってるのか」

「そこまでは言っていない」ソーは難しい会話を明るく保つため努めて陽気に返す。

ピーターはベッドの上で上半身を起こし、自分のファスナーを下ろそうとする。「あんたもパンツを脱げ。見てろ。あんたの世界観を揺るがせてやる」

ソーは言うとおりにした。

\------------------------------------

大変な思いをした後、ソーは天井を見つめたままゆっくりと言った。「非常に……啓発的だったな」

「……わかった。わかったったら！あんたの言いたいことは了解した」ピーターはそう認め、ソーから顔を逸らす。

「俺は何もおまえに……」ソーは言葉を探して途切れる。「才能がないとは言っていない」

「その長い間は何だよ……。十分言ってるじゃん」

ソーがシーツから出ているピーターの肩から肘までを慰めるように撫でる。「恐れるな、若きマイケルよ。何にしろ、俺はいつもおまえとの時間を楽しんでいる」

教えを乞うのはピーターの性格に反していたが――それでも、

「そう言ってくれるのは嬉しいけど、ちょっとやり方を見せてくれるかな。つまり、あんたがいつもやってるヤツをさ？」

「相手を喜ばせる方法を学びたいと？」

ピーターは体をひるがえしてソーの顔を見る。「うん。きっとその方がいいよね」

「もちろん」にっこりと笑い、ソーはピーターの腰に手を伸ばした。「時間ならたっぷりとある」

\--------------------------

【現在】

ピーターは古い友人同士のように談笑するガモーラとソーを苦い顔で見ている。ネビュラとの通信に再び失敗して以来、ガモーラは普段通りの持ち場に戻ったが、そこに少し前から怪我が癒えて歩き回れるようになったらしいソーが加わったのだ。  
ソーが他のガーディアンズよりもガモーラに引き寄せられているのは錯覚ではない。おまけにガモーラの方もソーを歓迎するかのように振舞っているとなっては、ピーターの心配は募るばかりだ。  
ガモーラはソーに微笑みかけ、彼の話やジョークに笑い声を立てている。アスガルドでの関係が終わった後でさえ、ソーの浮気性に悩まされるハメになるとは……マジかよ、とピーターは思う。前回とは反対の立場ではあるが、同じくらいに苦しい。いや、今回はもっとひどい。

そして今、ピーターは船室の隅に立って、窓の外の宇宙に見入るふりをしながらソーの話に耳をそばだてている。ここ数日、このカリスマ的な元彼（ピーターの元彼だ）に他のガーディアンズが群がる間ずっとこんなことをしている気がする。

「君たちは地球に行ったことがあるのか」とソーが尋ねる。男は共有エリアでガモーラとドラックスの間に座っており、テーブルを挟んでマンティス、ロケット、グルートがいる。

ピーターは背筋を伸ばす。最初の頃、ガモーラが彼の故郷である地球を見てみたいと興味を示した際に、ピーターは拒絶していた。そして、彼女に自分の不安を打ち明けると、母星ゼン・フーベリの壊滅を目撃していたガモーラはそれを理解して、以降二度とその話題を持ち出すことはしなかった。

「いいえ、ない」とガモーラが答える。

「あの間抜けの生まれ故郷だからな」ロケットが背後のピーターを親指で示す。「俺はパスだ」

「それは残念だ。とても美しい場所で、人々は俺を崇拝している」

「それはそうだろう。地球人がみんな、あそこにいるクイルのようなら、あんたに夢中にならないはずがない。あんたは優れた男の見本だ」ドラックスが同意する。

全くそのとおりだよ――とピーターは思う。ドラックスにしてみたら、ソーにおべんちゃらを言う意図はなく、普遍的な事実を述べているだけなのだろう。ドラックスはそういう男だ。

ソーはその誉め言葉を否定する。「お世辞にしても嬉しいが、称えられているのは俺の外見ではなく、あそこでやった偉業についてだ。俺は最近、亡き弟の手から地球を救ったからな」

ソーは以前からこんなに自慢屋だっただろうか。それとも、最近こうなったのかと、ピーターは疑問を抱かずにはいられない。

「あんたには邪悪な弟がいるのか」ドラックスが驚いて尋ねる。「何という偶然だ。クイルとガモーラにも邪悪な父親がいる。きっとそれが二人を繋ぎとめているのだ」まさに伝染病と言える。

「彼女が俺を好きなのはそんな理由じゃない」そう反論して、ピーターはソーを囲むガーディアンズの輪に近づく。ドラックスの言い様では、ガモーラを口説くために彼がわざと邪悪な父親を手に入れたみたいじゃないか。

「俺はおまえたちに共通点が多いと言っているんだ。それがおまえたちを引き合わせたに違いない」

ソーが話題を戻す。「サノスを倒すには、地球に行かねばならない。俺の民も地球を目指しているし、近い将来サノスは地球を攻撃するだろう」

ピーターは首を横に振る。「そこで新しい計画だ。途中でこいつの民の船と合流して、地球につく前にこいつをここから蹴り出すってはどうだ？」と提案する。

「サノスの先回りをするというのはどうだ。我々が知っているのは、奴の航路ではなく目的地だ」ソーが賢しらに指摘する。

「俺たちは地球には行かない」

ソーは――あんたが俺にそう約束したはずだ。

「他の方法を探しましょう」ガモーラが口を挟み、ピーターの側に立つ。いざとなれば、ガモーラは戦場がどこであろうとサノスを倒す側につくだろうが、ピーターが躊躇うのも理解していた。彼は地球では集中できないだろうし、最終決戦で軌道上に留まることにさえなりかねない。

「いいだろう」ソーは同意しつつも、ピーターを厳しい目で見つめる。「それで、君とピーターはどこで知り合ったんだ」と最後に聞く。

「彼がオーブを盗んで、私がそれを取り戻すことになった」とガモーラが答える。

正確には違う。

「俺は廃墟の惑星からお宝を回収しただけだ。インディアナ・ジョーンズみたいにな。その後、俺からオーブを盗みに現れたのが彼女だ」とガモーラを訂正する。

この“素敵な出会い”における被害者はピーターの方だと記録しておいてくれ。

「墓泥棒も泥棒のうちでしょ」ガモーラが指摘する。「結局、私たちは両方ともキルン刑務所に送られて、ここにいる全員が知り合うことになって、ロケットがみんなを脱獄させた」

名前を呼ばれたロケットが耳をぴんと立てる。「それから、クイルはガモーラが折れるまでしつこく口説き落したってわけさ。四か月も拒否られたってのに、ここにいるスター何とかはガモーラの『ノー』を無視し続けるってぇ頑固作戦を貫いてよ、ついに彼女も疲れちまったんだな」

「スター何とかじゃない。俺の名前はスター……」ソーが万一、彼のあだ名を覚えていたらと思い直し、ぎこちなく言う。「とにかく、スター何とかじゃない」

ピーターがぶつぶつ言うのを無視して、ドラックスはロケットの言うとおりだと頷く。「見ていて痛ましい光景だった」

「アイム・グルート（もっと詳しく）」ベンチの端に座りながら、グルートはゲームから目も上げない。

マンティスがテーブルの反対側からソーにささやきかける。「私の来る前のことだけど、話には聞いている」

「そうじゃないだろ」ピーターが抗議する。「お互いに好きになったんだ。俺たちには言葉にしなくてもわかり合えるものがあった」

「おまえの方は言葉にしなくてもミエミエだったぜ。けど、おまえは黙っちゃいなかったし、ガモーラは可哀そうに思ったんだろ。あのとき、ヨン……」ロケットは突然口をつぐむ。ピーターは親父が息子である自分を守るために死んだことにまだ罪悪感を持っている。ロケットもそれがわかっている。ロケットはクソ野郎だが、完璧なクソというわけではない。

「……とにかく、それはもう四年も前の話で、今は最高に幸せ」ガモーラは過去の悲痛と、その後の数年がもたらした喜びとを言外に、この話はこれで終わりだと宣言する。ピーターを見上げて微笑み、手を伸ばして慰めるように彼の上腕をゆっくり丸くと撫ぜる。他人にどう言われようと関係ない。真実は二人が知っている。

ガモーラは彼女自身が認める以前からピーターを愛していた。

そして、ピーターは？

彼は深夜のおしゃべりを思い出す――数えきれないほどの笑いと涙と、喧嘩と仲直りと、互いへの理解とを――。 二人で過ごしたそれらの時間の中で、彼らの絆は深く重層的なものへと育てられてきた。今や、ピーターがこれまでに経験したこのとない強く永続的なものにまでなった。ピーターの中に人を愛し愛される最初の種を見つけたのはソーだったかもしれないが、その種を本当に実らせたのはガモーラだった。

その今になって、ソーがガーディアンズの前に現れたのだ。ピーターがそうなりたいと熱望する、より強く、より魅力的で、より上品で、自信に満ちあふれた男として。ソーはガモーラを揺さぶり、ピーターの愛するもの全てを奪い去ろうとしている。ただ、彼の方が優れた男だという理由だけで。

そんなことさせるものか。

ソーがさらに素晴らしい逸話や魅力を振りまいてガモーラの心に入りこむ前に、ピーターは突然彼女の隣に滑りこみ、肩に腕を回して自分の方に引き寄せつつ、反対側のソーから徐々に引き離す。

「俺も今が最高に幸せだ」とガモーラに同意しながらも、彼女の頭越しにソーを見つめる。

ロケットの鼻面に皺が寄る。「クイル、自分の領分にマーキングをするつもりなら、個室でやれ」公の場でのイチャつきを軽蔑しながらも助言してやる。「それと、防水シートを使え」

「ロケット！」ガモーラが鋭い声を上げる。

「何だよ」

「勘弁しろよ」ピーターがぶつぶつと言う。「ただの愛情表現だ。俺の恋人なんだから」

ロケットが明け透けに言い返す。「だな。そこに新しい男が登場してビビってんだろ」

「ビビってなんかいない」と嘘をつき、マンティスが伸ばしてくる手を椅子の上でのけ反って回避しつつ、ガモーラに向き直る。「なあ、今日はもう疲れただろ。二人でもう部屋に引っこまないか。船の操縦はロケットがやってくれるさ」

ロケットは何か皮肉を返そうとしたが、船を操縦できるという特権の方が勝り、口を閉じる。

ガモーラがピーターを見る。彼女はまだ彼のあからさまな嫉妬に苛ついていたが、ピーターに自信を取り戻させる必要があることもわかっている。

「……そうね」

ソーは二人が立ち去る様子を見ている。「おやすみ、レディ・ガモーラ」間を置いて、「ピーター・クイルも。また明朝に会おう」

「おやすみなさい」ガモーラはピーターによって通路に引っ張り出される途中で、ソーに挨拶を返す。そして、そのまま二人の部屋に押しこまれた。

\--------------------------

「あれは何なの？」ついに二人きりになって、ガモーラは言った。

「何でもないよ……俺はただ……。ほら、ソーが船に来てから二人になる時間がなかっただろう」人生において彼女ほど大切なものはないとでもいうようにガモーラを抱きしめながら、ピーターは説明しようとする。「二人きりで。君と過ごす時間が恋しくてたまらなかった」彼女の腰をやさしく撫で回し、同時に唇で肩をついばみ始める。

ガモーラが溜息をつく。「わかってる。ソーがいると不安なんでしょ──」

「そんなことない」ピーターが彼女の首元にささやく。

彼女は一歩下がり、ピーターの目を真っ直ぐに見る。そして、片手で愛おしげに彼の頬を包む。「心配しないで。私はあなたを愛している。決して傷つけるようなことはしない」

「わかっている、ガモーラ」ピーターは呟き、目を和ませる。「俺も愛しているよ……本当に」そうなのだ。だからこそ、ソーに彼女は渡せない──渡すものか。

ピーターは彼女にキスをし、その唇の柔らかさに自身の心情を注ぎこむ。舌を繊細に絡ませ、彼女が反応を返すと、口づけをより深くする。

『いいセックスの鍵はコミュニケーションだ』あのとき、十何年も前にソーはそう言った。『相手の言葉だけでなく、身振りにも注目しろ。相手の反応をよく観察して、何が求められているのか察するんだ』

ガモーラの髪に指を通し、彼女が好むとおりに頭皮をマッサージする。「俺に任せて」と耳元にささやき、もう片方の手で彼女の腰をやさしく撫ぜる。 

ガモーラがピーターのジャケットに手を差し入れて脱ぎやすくしてやり、それから中のシャツも同様に脱がせてやる。その間にピーターは彼女のベルトを緩める。彼女といるのは……彼女を愛するのは──こんなにもスムーズだ。二人はお互いの体について、元から好きだった体位や、新しく好きだと発見した体位についても、もうとっくに学び合っていた。ソーは正しかった。親密さは肉体的な探求を可能にするだけでなく、慰めや信頼をも生むのだ。二人の間に、とうに新鮮さはなくなっていたが、互いへの情熱は飾り気のない輝きへと磨かれていた。まるで多くの手に触れられて再び黄金の輝きを放つようになった彫像のように。

下着まで全て脱いでしまうと、ピーターはガモーラの腰に手を添えて抱き上げ、ゆっくりとベッドに下ろす。そして、思考を吹き飛ばすようなキスをしながら彼女をそっとマットレスに押しつける。

『ベッドの上で多少荒っぽいことをしてもいいだろう。ただし、やり方というものがある。要点を言うと、やみくもにスピードを出さないのがコツだ。適度に緩めたり変えたりするんだ』何年も前に、ソーは両足でピーターの尻を挟むようにして横になり、体を丸めて彼にキスをする一方でさり気なく自信たっぷりに説明した。

『そして応用だ。例えばファンタジーを膨らませるために、わざと汚い言葉で相手を誘う──』そうピーターの唇にささやきかけながら両足の間でピーターの骨盤をぐいっと寄せる。『やってみろ』

ピーターはやってみた。

『これが欲しいんだろ。初めて会った日から、俺のチンコを入れたくてたまらなかったんだろ？』そう言い、親指をソーの後ろに滑らせると、二十分前にやったばかりでまだかすかに膨れているそこが濡れていることに気づいた。このセッションの前、彼が体を流していた間に、ソーは自分で潤滑剤を塗り直したのだろうかとピーターは訝しんだ。

『男のこれが好きなんだろ。答えろ、この淫乱』と命じて、ピーターはさらに腰を押しつけた。『答えろ』

突然、ソーの手がピーターの手に重ねられ、彼の親指を正しいスポットまで──ソーが『イエス』と体を震わせるところへと導いた。

ピーターはソーをうつ伏せにし、彼の太腿の後ろに両膝を押しつけた。そして、ソーの尻頬の間にペニスを添え、根本を揺らして恋人をじらしながら入り口に通していった。

『お願いだ、星々の主よ』ソーのペニスはひくひくと疼き、大きくなり、まわりの皮膚よりも色濃くなっていた。なのに、体とシーツの摩擦からでは、得られる慰めは僅かばかりだ。

『あんたの臣下が、こんなあんたを見たらどう思うかな。卑しいミッドガーディアンのチンコをねだるだなんてさ？』ピーターはあらかじめ教えられたとおりのソーの感じる場所を擦るようにしてペニスを沈めた。その動きに合わせてソーの腰が上下しだすと、ピーターは尻を叩いて止めさせた。そして、罰として抽挿を浅くしながらソーの耳にささやいた。『このパーティーを玉座の間に移そうか。親父さんの王座の上で後ろからあんたをやるんだ。どう？』

喋れるうちは、まだ脅しの言葉を振りまいていたピーターだったが、次第にスピードを上げ、ソーの中に突き入れることだけに夢中になっていった。その間も、ソーは彼が正しいところを突けるように尻の角度を調節してやっていた。ソーが自身を扱こうと手を伸ばすと、ピーターはその手を叩き落とした。

二人の最初のときに、同じく自分のペニスを触ろうとしてソーに阻まれたことを思い出したのだ。ピーターは息を弾ませた。『まだだ……俺が、いいと、言うまでは、あんたは、いっちゃ、だめ』言葉の一つ一つを強調するたびにパシン、パシンと淫らに肌をぶつける。ソーは手を引っこめ、ペニスには触れないままでいた。

ピーターとガモーラは、これまでに寝室での主導権について試してきた。二人は気分によって役割を変えることにしていたが、そういった遊びには時と場所があり、今ピーターが聞きいのは彼女が特にスウィートで積極的な気持ちになったときの柔らかい呼吸音だ。

ピーターは彼女の柔らかな胸の谷間から平らな腹まで、そして最も刺激的な香りのする彼女の太腿の間までを、唇を開けたキスで辿っていく。愛情をこめて彼女の足を開かせ、太腿の内側をマッサージしながら経験上の自信をもって彼女のセックスを唇で包んでじらす。今夜はガモーラのためにある。誰がよりいい恋人なのか、誰が彼女に相応しい男なのかを証明するために。

ピーターが彼女を悦ばせる間、ガモーラは彼の巻き毛に指を絡めて顔を引き寄せつつも、金属製の中空壁を通して壁の向こう側にいる者たちに反響が聞こえないように唇を噛んで喘ぎ声を押さえている。ピーターは指も一本差し入れて、素早い舌の動きと指の抽挿とを交互に行い、巧みに彼女のオーガズムを高めていく。ベッドに背中を倒したガモーラに頭をぎゅっと挟まれて、ピーターがもうすぐだと思った瞬間、彼女は枕を掴んで叫び声を覆い、ピーターの指と口のまわりでそこを痙攣させる。そして、ぐったりと体の力が抜ける。

ピーターは膝立ちになる。一方の手でまだ彼女のそこを愛撫しつつ、もう一方の手で自分の勃起を掴んで彼女の自然なぬめりに濡れた割れ目にあてがう。

ベッドから半身を起こしたガモーラはピーターを抱き寄せ、深くキスをしてから首のくぼみに頭をもたせかける。

「愛している、ガモーラ」そっと慎重に彼女の中へと進みながら息を切らす。彼が腰を揺らせば、彼女も同じだけの情熱で揺らし返す。

ちゃんと彼女のことを思っている──とピーターは考える。ガモーラの過去のパートナーよりも、あるいは今彼女を狙っている……あの雷神自身よりもずっとだ。

『あんたは俺のものだ』。恋人からの熱心な励ましに応えて、激しくリズミカルにソーの中に突き入れながらピーターは言った。ソーの勃起を掴んで痛ましいほどゆっくりと扱き上げる。ソーはベッドに両腕を投げ出して言葉もなく喘いで腰を高く掲げるも、ピーターが突き上げるたびに、ソーの尻に腰を打ちつけるたびに、ベッドのヘッドボードが壁に当たって音を立てた。松明の灯に照らされて、ソーの肌は輝き、黄金色の髪はくしゃくしゃに乱れて顔に貼りついていた。『あんたは俺のものだ。あの男には渡さない』

「俺のものだ」過去が現在にこだまする。「彼には渡さない。絶対に」小さく切迫したその声は、突然にやや強く突き上げられたガモーラの耳には届かない。  
  
怯んだ彼女が体を強張らせるのを感じ、ピーターはさっと身を引く。

「ごめん」おずおずと悔やみながら抽挿をゆっくりと止める。

何も言わずに体を起こしたガモーラは、ピーターの腰に腕を回してぐるりと回転させてベッドに寝かせると、両手で彼の手首を固定し、自分からペニスの上に跨り適度なペースで腰を上下させる。そして、ピーターの乳首に舌を這わせて喘ぎ声を引き出す。ガモーラが舌の平らな面でピーターの感じやすい肌を舐め、それと交互に尖らせた舌先で乳首を弾く間、ピーターは彼女が微笑んでいるのを肌越しに感じる。

ガモーラは彼の手首を解放して首から胸までを両手で愛撫すると同時に、ピーターがお返しに彼女に触れることも許してやる。彼女の好きな触り方で──ピーターはそれを学んでいるのだから。ガモーラが大きく息を吐くのが聞こえ、絶頂を迎えた彼女の体がさざ波のようにピーターを締めつける。ほどなくしてピーターも彼女の中に放つ。

ガモーラはピーターの上から降りて、その隣に寄り添う。二人の呼吸が通常に戻っていく。

ピーターは彼女の腕の中に潜りこみ、腰同士をぴたりと合わて額にキスをする。そして、常ならぬ壊れやすさで「ガモーラ、俺を捨てないで」とそっと言い、最後の最後に、彼女の髪に顔を埋め、「お願い」と懇願をささやく。

ガモーラはピーターの肩を力をこめて抱きしめ、背中をまるく撫ぜて宥めた。

「私はどこにも行かない」

第六章 End  
[newpage]

[chapter:第七章 Stay (Reprise)]  
  
【十八年前】

「まずは、それぞれ左右の者と手を繋ぎ合う」ピーターの脇に立ったソーが左手で彼の右手を取る。「次に一緒に右、右、更に右へクロスキック、左へクロスキック、それを繰り返しながら回る」とステップを見せて教える。ピーターは足元を見ながら動きをなぞる。  
  
「これだけ？」サークルダンスの初歩の単調なリズムにピーターが尋ねる。

「まあ、これは基本だ。祭に参加するにはこれで十分だ」と説明する。「オールファーザーを称える儀式では戦士たちがもっとアクロバティックな動きをするが、おまえがそれを習得するには何年もかかるだろう」

「何年もだって」まだ足元を見たままピーターが聞き返す。このダンスは子供にもできそうなほど簡単だ。その応用がどれだけ難しいと言うのだ。

ソーはその疑い深げな様子に微笑む。「そのとおり……。だが、おまえにその気があるのなら、俺が教えてやってもいいぞ。上達すれば、儀式にも参加できる」

「そりゃ、もちろん。俺は優秀なダンサーだからね……マジで生まれつきなんだ」と答える。「絶対すぐに覚えられるさ」ケビン・ベーコンが高校の全校生徒にダンスの振り付けを教えられたなら、ピーターだって一週間以内にソーが教える全てを学び取れるはずだ。

「かなり緻密なダンスなのだ。そうすぐに習得できるとは思えん。人前で披露できるレベルになるまでには数年――いや、少なくとも十年はかかるだろう。それでも、おまえが望むなら、俺がレッスンをつけても構わない……」そうほのめかして、ダンスを中断する。

ピーターはソーにぶつかり、止まり損ねた勢いで足を踏み、さらにソーの言葉にポカンとして固まる。つまり、ソーが言いたいのは……まさかそんなわけが……。

「どう思う」ソーの指がピーターの指に絡む。

まさか、まさか。

「何について？」ピーターは状況を正しく読んでいるのか確かめようと尋ねる。

「アスガルドに留まらないか」ソーがはっきりさせる。「俺とともにだ」無表情なピーターに、ソーはさらに言葉を重ねる。「これからずっとだ。おまえを大切にすると約束する。マイケル・ナイト、星々の主よ、おまえの望むもの全てを力の限り与えよう」

イエスだ。

だが、そうとは答えず、「……少し考えてもいいかな」と言う。

ソーはがっかりしたように見えた──「もちろんだ。じっくり考えてくれ」──が、人生を変える決断だ、考える時間が必要だというピーターの立場を尊重する。

つないだ手を支えにくるりと回転して、ピーターはソーに向き合う。「ねえ、ミッドガルドのダンスを習いたい？」雰囲気を明るくしようと、ソーの片手を取り、もう一方の手を腰の後ろに添える。

ソーが微笑む。

「もちろん」

\----------------------------

どう考えても、ソーとの関係は終わるものと思っていたし、逆の結果については単純に考えたこともなかったが、それでもまだ、アスガルドに留まれというソーの申し出にピーターは心から嬉しく感じていた。

ずっと続く関係か。

ピーターは母のことを考える。彼女がピーターの父親と出会ったのは、ちょうど今の彼ぐらいの年齢だったはずだ。母は父について通り一辺倒の誉め言葉しか話さなかったにしろ（やさしいだとか、賢いだとか、立派な人だったとか）、父の話題が持ち上がった際の祖父の苦い顔つきや言葉の端々から、母よりも年上の、それもずいぶんと年上の男なのだろうと察せられた。母さんならソーを気に入るだろうか。それとも、彼女でも年齢が離れ過ぎていると感じるだろうか。自分がその答えを知ることは決してないが、母さんには認めてほしいとピーターは思う。

フリッガは認めてくれるだろうか。内心で知りたいと思っていても、ピーターは彼女の拒絶が怖くて聞けずにいる。フリッガが息子の客人としてピーターを好いてくれているのは確かだったが、もし、もっと関係が深まっていると知ったら……？

「素晴らしいわ、マイケル。あなたのレッスンは期待以上ですよ」彼女の人探しの魔法にひっかからず、姿を隠しおおせたピーターをフリッガが誉め上げる。  
  
ピーターはクローゼットの扉を開けて外に出る。それはずいぶん昔、母とかくれんぼをした頃のことを彼に思い出させた。「本当に俺を見つけられませんでしたか」

宝物庫に忍びこむ計画はすぐに中止になるかもしれなかったが、ピーターはソーの母親と過ごす時間をまだ大切に感じている。加えて、ロキから姿を隠せるようになれれば、今後アスガルド宮廷で生き残るためにも幸先がいい。ソーが邪悪で悪意に満ちた弟から彼を守ってくれると言っても限界があるだろうし、ピーターは単なるモータルに過ぎない。

「あなたの隠れみの魔法は飛躍的に上達しているわ」フリッガがピーターの首にかけた銀の護符を叩いて保証する。「その護符をつけている限り、ロキでさえあなたを見つけるのに苦労するでしょう。ソーもこれぐらいレッスンに関心を持ってくれればいいのに。生まれついての才能があっても、それを伸ばす忍耐力がないのね」

「うーん、彼の戦いぶりを見れば、それも納得です。だって、ソーは本当に不死身ですから」

「ええ……そうね」フリッガが同意する。デリケートな話題に移る前に一瞬ためらう。「息子は……あの子はあなたに良くしているかしら」

「はい、とても」慎重にさりげなさを装いピーターは答える。彼がこのままアスガルドを去り損なったとしたら、二十年後か三十年後にはフリッガも何かがおかしいと気づくかもしれないが、今はもう少しソーとの関係を曖昧なままにしておきたい。まだ彼女の好意を失いたくなかった。

「なら良かった。ソーは優しい子で……友人たちにはいつも誠意を尽くしてきました。ソーは強い、確かに。けれど、たやすく壊れてしまう柔らかな心を持っている」ピーターから視線を逸らせて静かに続ける。「あなたは、あの子を守ってくれるわよね？」

「……はい、妃殿下」

「ありがとう」

相手の親から認められるような経験はこれが始めてだ。とはいえ、フリッガとは対照的にオーディンの方はまだピーターの存在に慣れていないようだ。

「その少年はまだいたのか」オーディンの声が聞こえ、フリッガが夫を迎えるために振り向く。ピーターは彼女から微妙に距離を取る。モータルの盗人風情がアスガルド王の息子とべったり親しくしているのをよく思われていないのはわかっている。それが妃までとなれば、言わずもがなだ。

「彼はソーの客人ですよ。それに、アスガルドは客人のもてなしについて定評があったはず」フリッガの口調は温かいものだったが、その裏に非難があるとピーターには聞き分けられるようになっていた。

「妃殿下、少しお邪魔をし過ぎました。よろしければ、そろそろ失礼します」ピーターが部屋のピリッとした空気から逃れたくて言う。そして、慌てて退出する前に「陛下」とオーディンにも頭を下げる。

背後で扉が閉まると、オーディンは口を開いた。「なぜ首を突っ込むのだ……息子の気まぐれに」

「あの少年はそういった機会さえ与えられれば、感じのいい子ですよ」フリッガは説明し、もう少し踏み込む前に一瞬、言葉を途切れさせる。「あなただって、せめてもう少しソーに優しくしてやればいいのに。それがあの子にとってどれだけ意味のあることか」

オーディンは首を振る。「フリッガ、息子を甘やかし過ぎだ。ミッドガーディアンにうつつを抜かすなど馬鹿げている」

「ソーは彼の存在に慰められているのよ。ソーの関心がマイケルの一生涯に渡ったとして、それが何だというの」と諭す。「ソーは長くて十年は悲しみにくれ、それからアスガルドの王子としての務めに戻るでしょう。長く引きずりはしない。けれど、もしあなたが無理に二人を引き裂いたら？私たちの息子はあなたを憎み、その恨みはミッドガーディアンの骨が塵になるよりずっと長く何世紀にも及ぶかもしれない。あの子たちの交遊関係は自然のままに、流れに任せてやった方がいいわ」

「たとえ僅かな時間であろうと、あのような卑しい者に執着するなど自然なわけがない」

「ソーに任せるべきです」フリッガは毅然とし、王であり夫であるオーディンに唇を引き結んで見せる。

オーディンも折れない。「マイケル・ナイトを放っておくのは危険だ」

そこでフリッガは戦略を変え、注意を引くために夫の頬を両手で包み、息子に多少の喜びを許すことの賢明さをわからせようとする。「忍耐強くなさい、私の愛するひとよ。マイケルは若いけれど、ずっと続くわけじゃない。たかが一世紀のことだわ」

「ソーにはペットを飼うなと命じたはずだが？」オーディンは顔を背け、お気に入りの息子であり後継者である長子への不満に指で額を揉む。

「あの少年はペットではないにしても、あなたがはっきりと禁じたのは蛇だけだったはず」

「それはたまたまだ。ソーの動物への愛着が度を超すたびに、外科医は何度もあの馬鹿な子供の腕を縫う羽目になっていた。そんなとき、ソーが可愛がっていた蛇がロキの悪戯の一つだったと判明したものだから」

オーディンの言い草にフリッガが柔らかく笑う。「マイケル・ナイトがロキの変身でないことは確かね。私たちの末の息子には才能があるけれど、実体を維持しながら違う場所に同時に姿を現すことはまだできないもの」

「とはいえ、あのモータルの少年自身が毒蛇に変わるやもしれん。ソーが惑わされたのも、それで説明がつくだろう」

「あなたの言ったとおり彼はモータル（短命者）。ゆえに無害ですよ」

オーディンが頷く。いつだってフリッガの助言は正しかったものだ。その判断も、見識も。

「あの少年は留まってもよい」と妻に同意する。「今のところはな」

\-----------------------------------

「あんたのお母さんは勘づいてる」ピーターは率直にソーに言う。しかし、その知らせを聞いた相手に驚いた様子が見えないことから、「俺たちのことを」と付け加える。

ソーは肩をすくめる。「そうか？まあ、隠し立てしているわけじゃないからな。そのうちわかったことだ」

「あんたの親父さんは？」

ピーターはソーの首の筋肉が緊張し、背筋が伸びるのを見逃さない。

「俺たちは白日の下に晒せんようなことはしていない。恥じることなど何もない」そう主張するソーの声は冷静だったが、ちょっとさりげなさ過ぎもする。

「ふーん」ピーターは納得しない。「あんたの気が楽になるなら言うけど、親父さんはまだ気づいていないと思う」

「問題はおまえではないのだ……マイケル。つまり……父上は……気難しい方だ」と目を逸らしつつ言う。「父上には後継者である俺への確たる期待があって……それで……」

「文無しの孤児とイチャつくのは賢い行いじゃないって？」と結論づけてやる。「まあね。よく映画でもあるじゃん、貧しい主人公が実はダイアモンド鉱山の跡取り王子だったとかさ。あんたの夢を壊すつもりはないけど、何かそういう、あんたの親父さんを驚かせるようなアレは、俺には何もないもんな」

「俺のやることなすこと全てに父上の承認はいらない」信じろ、というようにソーが言う。

ピーターは顔を背け、額に指先をあてる。「わかってる。ただ……」

──家族ってのは大切なもんだろ。家族がある人にとっては──。

「おまえには恩義を感じる誰かがいるのか」ソーがおずおずと尋ねる。ピーターの過去は、そうやすやすと話せるようなものではない。

「いない」と、あえて静かな声で答えながらも、ピーターは宇宙船のコースを調整する青い手を思い出している。初めて敵機をまいて逃げたときのことだ。『おめぇのせいで死ぬところだった』と後になって文句を言いつつも、彼の髪をくしゃくしゃにかき混ぜるヨンドゥの手からは好意が感じられた。

その後にも、ピーターがヤコルト梅毒に罹った際に黙ってベッド脇に座り、彼の爛れた胸の出来物を消毒して包帯を巻いてくれたのもヨンドゥだった。多少はぶつぶつ言っていたにしろ──。『いいか、坊主。ここで死んじまったら、俺の口笛を習い損ねるぞ。レディーたちは口笛を吹かれるのが好きなんだぜ』。ピーターはこのやりとりを高熱による幻聴か翻訳ミスだとばかり思っていた。翻訳機は時折、そんな風にヨンドゥが言いそうにないことを伝えてきたものだから。

加えて、ピーターが一度だけこの高熱による夢の中のヨンドゥの助言に従ってみたとき、相手の女性には引っ叩かれたものだった。

少なくとも、ヨンドゥについては、ラヴェジャーズには戻らないと予め伝えるだけの義理があった。

ピーターは、夜をともに過ごそうというソーの誘いを何度も断って自室に戻ると、懐かしいラベジャーズのコートを着こみ、マットレスを切り裂いて四か月前に隠したままのホロパッドを取り出してから、クローゼット横の特徴のない壁が背景になるようにして座った。

そして、通信をオンにする。

その途端に、なぜ仕事を完遂しないのかと責めたてる依頼人からの大量の苦情のメッセージが受信される。ピーターはそれらを無視し、全て未読フォルダに放りこむ。

深呼吸をしてから、エクレクター号のヨンドゥの個室に通じる裏チャンネルを開く。

ヨンドゥが──眠そうな目と不機嫌な顔で応答する。そして、深夜の連絡者を認めてハッとすると、信じられないといった顔から静かな怒りへと一気に表情が変わる。

「クイル、おまえなのか」船長が冷静さを保てているのは驚きだ。「何てこった。死んだと思っていたぞ。もう何か月にもなる。生きているってメッセージも通信の一つもなしか？おめぇみたいな……」ヨンドゥは非難を一旦中断し、気を落ち着けようとしてから続ける。「今どこだ。迎えに行く」と冷静に言う。普段の気短さを思えば、なかなかのものだ。

ピーターは視線を逸らし、腕を回して首の後ろを掻く。「言いたくない」

「船に戻れ。それとも、おめぇのケツを探し出して引きずり戻せってのか！」ヨンドゥが吠える。彼の限られた忍耐力はピーター不在の数か月で擦り切れている。

「まだどうするのか決めてないから」

「決めてないだと？」と大声で言う。「坊主、おめぇに何を決めることがあるってんだ？座標を送れ。すぐに迎えに行ってやる」

ピーターは唇を引き結ぶ。「あんたには未知の概念かもしれないけれど、俺にだって選択肢ってものがあるんだ」画面を調整しようとして、誤って横にある黄金色のクローゼットの角が一瞬映り込んでしまう。ヨンドゥの目はそれを見逃さない。

ヨンドゥはすぐに状況を把握する。「それは……おめぇ、アスガルドにいるんだな」激怒した赤い目がピーターを射抜く。

しまった。

「さあね」

ヨンドゥは冷笑に顔を歪ませ、眉間の皺を深くする。「このクソガキ！あの仕事は受けるなと言っただろ！この俺に逆らいやがって。よくもくたばらなかったもんだ！」

ピーターの癇癪もヨンドゥにつられる。「ふん。信じなくてもいいけど、俺だって仕事ができるんだ。本物の仕事さ。見張り役だとか簡単な偵察だとか、その他のくだらないクソよりもっとちゃんとした仕事がな」と言い返す。

ヨンドゥは視線を逸らせて呼吸を整える。「そうだな、クイル。確かにおめぇはやってくれたよ」一瞬口を[[rb:噤> つぐ]]んで頭にあるクリスタルのインプラント近くを揉み、それから、声を落ち着かせて言う。「いいか、今からおめぇがすることは、できるだけ早くミラノに戻って緊急遭難ビーコンを作動させろ。そうすりゃゼロ秒でおめぇの居場所がわかる。それだけでいい。すぐに迎えに行ってやるし、一か月の罰掃除で勘弁してやる。約束する。命令違反とホロパッドを盗んだことへの鞭打ちもなしだ──おめぇが盗んだってのはわかってんだぞ──。それでチャラだ」

先程の叱責に怒りが収まらないピーターは言い放つ。「あんた、俺が言ったことを聞いてた？それとも、耳が遠くなったのかい、じいさん？そもそも、俺は戻るかどうか決めていないって言ってんだよ」

それでどころか、この会話だけ聞くと、気持ちは戻らない方に傾いているはずだ。

ヨンドゥは聞き分けのない子供に目を狭める。「馬鹿なことを言うな。ミラノに戻って緊急ビーコンを作動させろ。今すぐにだ。俺は本気だぞ」と命じる。

ピーターも己の指導者に向かって目を狭める──結局のところ、ヨンドゥは俺の話を聞いていないようだ。けれど今、決定権を握っているのは俺だ。クソジジイの言うことを聞く必要はなんかない。

ヨンドゥも同じ認識に至たったようで、アプローチを変えてくる。

深く息を吐き、ゆっくりとよく聞こえるように言う。「なあ、坊主。誰だって仔犬が老いぼれてカーペットに小便を漏らすようになるまでは可愛がるもんなんだ」ヨンドゥの声は静かで、彼は目を閉じ、腕を組み、こめかみを叩いている。

「あんたにとっての俺がそうなのか？宇宙の捨て犬？」怒りが冷めやらないまま、ピーターが聞き返す。

その言葉に、ヨンドゥは小言を言わずにはいられない。「ファック。冗談じゃねぇぞ、坊主。仔犬ならもっと言うことを聞くだろうよ」

「もう通信切るから」そう言い、通信ウィンドウに屈みこむ。ここでこんなふうに侮辱されるのはごめんだ。もうこれ以上。

ヨンドゥが両手の平を前に出す。「待て！いいから、あとちょっとだけ切るな。聞け、クイル。聞いた方がいい」  
息を吸い込み、慎重に次の言葉を選ぶ。  
「今のおめぇは若くて、自分がアスガーディアンどもに釣り合うと思っているんだろうが、俺はああいう奴らを知っている。いつまでも若くてきれぇな、金持ちのスカした奴らをな。だが、見た限り、おめぇの成長スピードはテランのそれだ。すぐに若さの輝きを失う。そしたら、どうなる？ラヴェジャーズは、いつだっておめぇを受け入れるだろう。見てくれがどうだろうと、年を取ろうと、いつだっておめぇの居場所だ。だが、アスガルドではどうだ？俺にはわからねぇよ、坊主。おめぇが皺くちゃになっても、あいつらから望まれると本気で思ってんのか。おめぇを守ってくれるって？」

「俺を守るだって？」ピーターは繰り返す。「あんたはずっと俺を食うって脅してたくせに！」

これで終わりだ。

「この恩知らずのクソガキが……十年前、船員たちがおめぇを食いてぇと言ったときに止めてやったのは俺だぞ。おめぇの命を救ったんだ、この俺がな！」

ピーターの顔が裏切られたという思いと苦痛とに見てわかるほどに歪む。これはヨンドゥによる同情と服従とを引き出すための極めつけの策略だ。今ピーターが息をしているのも、当時ヨンドゥ自身が彼を絞め殺さなかったおかげだと、それに感謝しろと言っているのだ。誘拐されてから今までに何年経とうと、どれだけの瞬間、どれほどの思い出を重ねようとも、最後にはこの言い争いに立ち戻ってしまう。そうなんだろう？

ヨンドゥには服従しなければならない──命を助けられたのだから。ピーター自身のために何かを望むなど許されない。この関係は、ピーターが本当に望むものには決してなり得ない。

ピーターはブツリと通信を切る。ヨンドゥが再通信を寄こしてくるのにも構わず、装置の電源を落とし、怒りに任せてホロパッドをベッドに放り投げる。壁にもたれてずるずると床にへたりこみ、肩を落とす。耳の後ろを掻く。

よくもあんなことを。

けれど実際、何を期待していたんだ。あのクソジジイは絶対に変わらない。この関係をそのままに受け入れられないのも、ヨンドゥが差し出せる以上のものを期待してしまうのも、全てピーターの間違いだ。

おそらく先に進むべき時なのだろう。

\------------------------------

ソーは寝室のドアを激しく叩く音に起こされた。体を引きずるようにして応答に出ると、扉の向こう側にピーターがいる。

「イエスだ」ピーターが言う。

「イエス？」ソーがオウム返しに答え、眠い目をこする。一時間前に別れたばかりだったが、何か会話の途中だっただろうか。

「アスガルドに留まりたい」ピーターは明確にさせる。「申し出がまだ有効なら」

眠たげな笑みで祝福し、ソーはピーターの腰に腕を巻きつけて感謝の抱擁へと包みこむ。

ピーターはソーにすがりつく。まるでソーが自分の[[rb:錨 > いかり]]であるかのように、嵐の中でたった一つ頼れる命の支えであるかのように。

もう絶対に離さない。

第七章 End

[newpage]

[chapter:第八章 The Midgard Serpent]

【十八年前】

左から真ん中、右から重ねて真ん中。それを右の髪束にまとめて、次にこっちから別のを左に差し込む。縛る。もう一度。

「この髪型が地球では人気なのか」ソーはバスタブに寄りかかりながら背後からソーの髪を編んでいるピーターに尋ねる。ピーターの求めに応じて、いつもの世話係は下がらせてあった。それも、この若者が腕まくりをして、王子の髪型をミッドガルドの伝統的なものに一新しようと言い出したからだ。

「うん」とピーターが頷く。「フランスから来たものは何でも人気なんだ。フレンチ・フライにフレンチ・トーストに、このフレンチ・ブレイズ（フランス風三つ編み）に……」せっせと髪の束をより合わせつつも、考え深げに小首を傾げる。「フレンチ・マスタードもだ。全部、超ファンシーで、超人気がある」

ピーターの指が髪に絡む、その愛らしいマッサージにソーは溜息をつく。「なら、なぜおまえ自身は髪を伸ばさないのだ。きっと男前に見えるぞ」と鏡に映るピーターの姿を見つめて評する。

「冗談。あんたみたいにきれいには伸びないもん。俺の髪はマジ癖っ毛で、伸ばすとブアブアになるんだ」加えて、一度だけ伸ばしてみたときには宇宙シラミにたかられて丸刈りにされるはめになった。思い返せば、あれはヨンドゥの仕業だったのかもしれない。船長はピーターが長い髪を真っ直ぐに保とうと余計にシャワーを浴びるのを面白く思っていなかったから……。

もう一度髪を伸ばしてみるべきだとピーターは思い直す。ただアスガルドに馴染むために。あの意地悪ジジイへの負け惜しみじゃない。あいつは全然関係ない。

ちょっと強く髪を引っ張ってしまい、ソーがびくりとする。

「ごめん」と小声で謝り、金髪を掴んだ指の力を抜いて、うなじまで編み込んだ髪の先を普通の三つ編みに下ろしていく。

首にかけたヘッドフォンから次の曲のオープニングが小さく流れ出す。

～恋になんか落ちていない。それを忘れないで。ちょっと変な気持ちになっているだけ～

洗面台のサイドテーブルから三つ編みを結ぶためのリボンを数本掴んでから、ピーターはソーの肩に腕を回し、さらに胸から水の下にある裸の腹筋まで手を滑らせつつ、男の頬に自分の鼻をすり寄せる。

「どう？」とお互いを鏡に映して聞く。

ソーの腕が待ち上がり、ピーターの上腕にしっかりとした手の平が置かれる。

「完璧だ」そう言いつつも、ソーは自身の髪ではなく、ピーターの目を真っ直ぐに見つめていた。

\----------------------------

ソーの弟であり親友として、ロキは一番最初にピーターの立場が一時的な客人から永続的な居住者へと変わったことを聞かされた。彼は喜ばなかった。

「あんたときたら信じられない！」とソーに告げ、隣にいるピーターを無視する。

「許してくれとも、祝福してくれとも頼んではいない」ソーは冷静に宣告し、ピーターの肩に腕を回して自分に引き寄せる。「我々の決断を聞かせたまでだ」

ロキは兄の淫売に目を向けることさえ拒否する。「こいつは恥知らずの[[rb:蝙蝠 > こうもり]]だ。良くて、あんたを騙して宮殿に居座るつもりか、悪くて、あんたの命を再び狙おうと悪い仲間を集め直す時間稼ぎをしているかだ。どうしてこんな奴が信用できるんだ」

「俺、ソーを殺そうとしたことなんかない」ピーターが割って入る。根拠のない言いがかりの数々にはもううんざりだ。ソーを脅すつもりだったのは一回だけなのに。

「黙れ。身のほどを弁えろ」

「弟よ、彼がおまえの視界に入る価値もない野良犬であるかのような態度はやめろ」

「あんたの方こそ」とソーを指さす。「なぜそんなに物事が見えないのだ。こいつの欺瞞の証拠は、父上専用の保管庫の中にあるだろ。あの暗殺者の短剣を忘れたのか」

「もうこれきりにするが、マイケル・ナイトは俺の命を狙った暗殺事件には関与していない」ソーの苛立った口調からは、この議論が初めてではなく、むしろ十回以上は繰り返されていることが明確に示されている。「おまえのために何度も説明してやった。これ以上話すつもりはない」

ロキが腕組みをする。「寝ている間にこいつに刺されても、その責任はあんた自身にあるんだからな」

\-------------------------

ソーの友人たちは内心の非難を表立っては出さなかったが、それぞれの不満は明らかだった。

「星々の主よ、少し一緒に歩かない？」翌朝、朝食の後でレディ・シフが言う。

彼女がピーターと時間を過ごそうとするなど珍しいことだ。二人きりで、というのは言うまでもなく。ピーターはたちまち疑い深げにする。「俺を惨殺してレインボー・ブリッジから死体を投げ捨てようってんじゃないよね？」

「そうされても仕方ないようなことをしたのか」

彼女は、惨殺計画を否定はしていない。

ピーターがその場を動かずにいると、シフは安心させるように言った。「我々の共通の友人について、二人だけで個人的な話をしたいだけ。もし、よければだけど」頭を傾げて、長テーブルの向こうから案じげに二人を見ているソーを示す。「私たちが二人で出かけるのをソーが見ている。私が一人で戻るわけがない」

そのとおりだ。ピーターは立ち上がり、彼女について大広間を出て庭園へと向かう。

二人は沈黙したまま歩き、噴水の垣根を通り過ぎたころでシフが口を開いた。「おまえが思ったよりもアスガルドに長居することになったと聞いた」

「ソーは皆にも話したんだ」そう言いつつも、ソーがオールファーザーに話すにはどれくらいかかるだろうかと考える。

レディ・シフは首を横に振る。「いや、弟に話したのだ。知ってのとおり、ロキはこの知らせに大騒ぎだ」

「まあ、ロキが気に入らないだろうってのはわかっていたけど、あそこまでとはね」

「ロキはいつも大げさな言い方をしがちだが、大抵は問題ない。とはいえ、近い将来おまえが無害とは言えない悪戯の標的になっても驚かない」とここで、シフはピーターに気を取り直させてやろうとする。「彼もそのうち状況を受け入れる。我々みんながそのうちに」

あまり説得力はない。

「それはよかった……本当に」

まるでピーターには他に思い悩むことなど無いかのような口ぶりだ。ほらな。レディ・シフと三戦士も二人の関係発展に乗り気じゃないことが明らかになった。

シフは顔を真っ直ぐ前に向け、あまり踏まれていない道へと彼らを導く。「星々の主よ、知っているか。我らアスガーディアンにとって百年ごとの誕生日は重要で、その際、それぞれが予言を受け取る」

ピーターは肩をすくめるが、その注意は別のことに、万が一、彼女の案内なしで急いで道を戻る必要が出たときのために、分かれ道ごとの方向を覚えることに向けられている。「あなたも占いとかできるの？俺のはどう？」

シフが小さな笑い声を立てる。楽し気な本物の笑いではなく、ふっと息が漏れる音に過ぎない。「いいや、私にそういった恩恵はない。だが、ソーは百年の祝いで自分の死についての予言を受け取っている。彼は世界を破壊せんとする宿敵ヨルムンガンドを倒すが、その勝利の最中にその毒にやられて死ぬだろうと」

「そのヨルムン・ガンドって男はもう見つかったの？ソーを殺すと予言されている奴がうろついているなんて大変じゃないか」ピーター自身は、運命や予言といった金にならないことはあまり信じていなかったが、もしアスガーディアンがそういったものを信じるほど迷信深いのなら、不吉な予言には対処していて当然だと思えた。

「そのとおりだ。ソーは手をこまねいたまま提示された未来に甘んじる男ではない。彼はヨルムンガンドを探し出して始末し、その頭蓋骨を宝物庫に封じた。二度と日の目を見ないように」レディ・シフの声は慎重に非難を隠したままだ。

「宝物庫の頭蓋骨だって？」ピーターが繰り返す。この話題の行く先は芳しくない。

「王家の宝物庫は、ただの貴重品やつまらない宝の保管所ではない。むしろ、アスガルドで最も危険な物々を保管するための場所であり、ヨルムンガンドの牙はソーに効く毒をもったままだ。その毒は、力の弱い敵がソーを殺せる数少ない手段の一つだろう。おまえが脱獄した夜の暗殺未遂事件で使われた短剣は、宝物庫から盗まれた小さな牙から作られていた。おまえが侵入してデストロイヤーの気を逸らした夜に盗まれた可能性が最も高い」  
そうほのめかすシフの声はより静かに、だが、より厳しくなる。  
「ヨルムンガンドには別名がある。あの予言により与えられた名は“ミッドガルドの[[rb:大蛇 > サーペント]]”」

ピーターが[[rb:道中 > みちなか]]で立ち止まる。シフは構わず数歩進んでから、彼に振り向く。

「なぜそれを俺に話すんだ？」とピーターが尋ねる。「そんなに確信があるんなら、その虫の知らせをソーに言えばいいじゃないか」

「言わなかったと思うか？ソーは偶然だと言い張った。おまえが彼の命を狙った陰謀に与していたのなら、常識的に考えて、自分から暗殺を止める真似はしなかっただろうし、彼の寝室にありふれたキッチンナイフ一本で脅しには来ないだろうと。そんなチャチな武器で雷神に立ち向かうのは馬鹿だけだと言って」

賢明にも、ピーターはその餌には引っかからなかった。

シフが続ける。「ソーはおまえに夢中で理性を失くしている。もし彼を傷つけてみろ、私はおまえとその愛する者たち全てを葬るまで止まらない」

「レディ、俺に彼を傷つける気はないし、たとえやろうとしても、俺には不可能だと思うよ」と腕を組んで言う。

「教えてくれ、星々の主よ。あの晩の、おまえの本当の目的は何だったのか」

ピーターは答えをよく考え、真実の一片に落ち着く。「ひどい状況から抜け出したかった」と謎めいた返事をする。

レディ・シフはその答えに納得したようだ。「ならば、おまえは非常に上手くそのゴールに辿り着いたとみえる。ソーは名誉ある男だ。おまえの存在にうんざりするようになって長く経っても、おまえを追い出しはしないだろう。おまえの寿命が尽きるまで、しっかりと面倒を見てもらえる」

彼女の指摘にピーターは歯噛みする。「俺は……※トロフィー・ワイフじゃない。アスガルドで何て言うのかは知らないけど」（※力のある男性が若く美貌の妻を得ること）

「正しい用語を知りたいのなら、それは[[rb:妻 > ワイフ]]ではない。妾や側室と言うのだ。おまえにはアスガルド王の正当な配偶者となるべく強さも寿命もないのだから」

「あんたはどうなの？」と言い返す。これこそが、この会話の核心だろう。

シフはただ首を振る。「私の意図を見誤るな、マイケル・ナイト。今日ここに来たのは、おまえを不要に貶めたり、私の方が彼に相応しいと言いたいがためではない──私はおまえのような年少者を痛めつけるほど狭量でも執念深くもない──が、おまえに知ってもらう必要があった。将来ソーの統治は数千年に及ぶだろう一方で、おまえは……単純に違う。ならば、ソーとの時間を楽しめ。おまえができる時間の中でソーを喜ばせてやれ。だが、もしおまえの昔の仲間が再びソーを暗殺しようとしたら、そこにほんの少しでもおまえの影を感じたなら、私は躊躇なくおまえを殺す。たとえそれでソーとの友情を失くそうとも」一呼吸し、「私のせいで彼が死ぬくらいなら、私を憎みながら生きていて欲しい」

「了解……こんな良い友達がソーを支えているって知れてよかった」

「誰かがしなければならないことだ。ソーが強いのは事実だが、その無敵さのせいで愚かにも、隙だらけにもなってしまった」彼女が声に出して王子を“馬鹿”に近い言葉で呼ぶのは初めてのことだった。

ピーターはそれにニコリとする。「ソーは大丈夫だよ。もし俺があんたたちみたいに殆ど不死身だったら、もっと馬鹿で危険でクソな……まあ、そういうことをすると思う」

少し下品な言葉にシフの眉が上がる。「ソーがおまえのどこを気に入ったのかわからない」

「俺のユーモアのセンスかな？」もう一度彼女に最高のスマイルを送ってみせる。

「おまえとの会話は愉快とは言えずとも、もう少し大目に見てやれるように加減しろ」シフは心を動かされた様子もなく、平然と言う。

「まったく気難しいな」ピーターは視線を逸らし、首の後ろを掻く。「……でも、あんたには正直に話すけどさ、シフ──そう呼んでもいい？──俺にもわからないよ」

\-----------------------

レディ・シフとの会話から依頼人の最終目的を知り、ピーターはヨンドゥから盗んだホロパッドを取り出す。裏切り者の魔法使いから追加で届いていた怒りのメッセージを確認していると、通信が寄こされてきた。そこで、ピーターは『ファック・ユー。取引はお終いだ』よりはプロフェッショナルな対応をしようと考える。だが、画面のアイコンはクラグリンを示していた。ピーターは目を狭める。あの青いクソ野郎め、汚い仕事を引き継がせる奴を見つけたと見える。たった一人、ピーターが応答しそうになるかもしれない誰かを。

いい手だ、ヨンドゥ。よくやった。

画面上の男の顔の上にしばらく指をさまよわせてから、最後に受信ボタンを押す。

クラグリンは、不本意そうに疲れて見えた。「よう、ピート」と口火を切る。

「ヨンドゥに命令されてやってんなら、俺は要求には従わないって伝えろよ」ピーターはすぐさま身構えて言う。

クラグリンの表情が抑えきれない怒りに変わる。「船長は俺にそんなクソな命令はしない！」と吠える。「俺が連絡したのは、ファック、帰って来んなって言うためだ。もう俺たちとは終わりなんだろ？いいぜ、最高だ。けどよ、おまえが新しいお友達に蹴り出されても、もう戻って来んなよな」

「話せてよかったよ、クラグリン。せいせいしたろ。わかってんだよ、これでようやく念願叶ってヨンドゥを独り占めできるもんな。俺はどうかって？」自分の胸を軽く叩いて、皮肉な言い方でかつての兄貴分と仲良く話している風を装う。「聞いてくれてありがとう。だって俺はファッキン・パーフェクトに上手くいってるから」

クラグリンもピーターの口調に揃える。「そりゃ、ファッキン・ファンタスティックだ」

「意見が合ってよかった」ピーターが叫ぶ。言葉とは裏腹の怒りをこめて。

睨み合いから最初に視線を外したのはクラグリンだった。画面から顔を背けて、指で鼻筋を挟む。「これで終わりなんだな？俺らが一緒に戦って、盗んで、うろついた年月は全部──おまえには何の意味もなかったってことか」顔を上げる。  
「つまり──何てこった、ピート。船長は絶対に言わないだろうけど、おまえがあんな風にいなくなったことで、あの人はもう何か月も落ち込んでいる。本当に傷ついたんだ。とても深く切りつけられた」

ピーターはぐるりと目を回す。「へえ、まるで俺がヨンドゥを傷つけられるみたいじゃないか。あいつにそんな感情があるものか。おまえもつけこまれるなよ。エアロックの反対側でくたばるはめになるぞ」

「おまえは自分の言っていることがわからねぇんだな」クラグリンがそう呟いてから背筋を伸ばす。「俺の言いたいことは済んだ。じゃあ、これでさようならだ」通信画面を切ろうと屈みこむ。

「クラグリン、待って──」ピーターは聞けば後悔するとわかっていたが、聞かずにはいられなかった。「エクレクターの状況はそんなに悪いの？」

クラグリンは、はっきりとは答えない。「おまえ、本当に知りたいのか。それとも──」

「うん、本当のことを教えて。まだ誰もシチュー鍋の中に消えるところまではいってないよね？」ピーターはジョークで相手を怒らせて答えを引き出そうとする。

その代わりに、クラグリンは溜息を漏らすだけだった。「まだな。けれど──いや、もうおまえに関係ねぇだろ。心配すんな」と肩を落として言う。  
彼はこれまでピーターが見たことないほど年を取って見えた。だが、今思い出してみれば、最後の通信のとき、ヨンドゥ自身も少し痩せたような、この四か月で十年も老けたように見えていたじゃないか。

「俺らは大丈夫だ。船長が何とかする。いつもみたいに」クラグリンは、そうピーターに請け負う。

だが、クラグリンが彼を安心させようとしていること、それがかえってピーターを不安にさせた。しかし、ピーターが何かを意味のあることを言える前に、クラグリンは言葉を続ける。「じゃあな、ピーティー。元気でいろよ。いい暮らしを送れるといいな」そして、手を伸ばして通信を切った。

ピーターはその後しばらく消えた画面を見つめて座ったまま、心に浮かぶ疑問について考えこんでいた。

\---------------------------

普段なら部屋を空けている時間から一時間を過ぎ、掃除係が入って来るころまで、ピーターは座りこんだままでいた。脱獄した夜から数か月が経っていたが、ピーターは炊事場で会った少年を覚えていた。

「やあ、君だろ。ハルヴォールだっけ？」

「フィスクです」と少年が訂正する。「よろしければ、出直しましょうか、サー」

「マイケル・ナイトだ」と名前を教えてやる。「またはスターロードって呼んでくれ。サーなんて年寄りみたいだ」とはいえ、アスガーディアンの年の取り方からすると、この少年はピーターの祖父より数段年上でさえあるはずだ。

フィスクは仕事にとりかかり、ベッドから毛布やシーツを集める。シーツはピーターが座っていた端の方に僅かな皺があっただけで、使われていないのが明らかだった。  
「上手くやりましたね、星々の主。あの晩、あなたのきれいな顔を見た瞬間に、ソー王子に気に入られるだろうって俺にはわかりましたとも」

「きれいな顔はおいといてさ、ソーが俺を好きなのには他にも理由がある」そうは言っても、宮殿のよく知りもしない召使相手に己の本質的な価値について力説するのは、ピーター自身の感覚からでさえ行き過ぎのような気がする。

フィスクはピーターの反応に片眉を上げる。「あなた様の仰せのままに」枕を持ち上げて膨らませ、ヘッドボード下の装飾用クッションの上に巧みに重ね直す。ピーターの目つきが暗くなったのを見て、宥めるように両手を挙げる。「批判しているんじゃありません。むしろ、その逆だ。誰にだってやらなきゃならない仕事があって、あんたは目で王子を楽しませたってことさ。つまり悪くない仕事をした」

「俺とソーには本物の繋がりがあるんだ」そう主張しながらも、それはピーター自身にとってもしっくりとはこなかった。

\------------------------------

『ソーは名誉ある男だ。おまえの存在にうんざりするようになって時間が経っても、おまえを追い出しはしないだろう』とレディ・シフは言った。

『おめぇはすぐに若さの輝きを失う。そしたら、どうなる？ラヴェジャーズは、いつだっておめぇを受け入れるだろう』ヨンドゥはそう主張した。凄い目をして、ピーターにわからせようと必死になって。『アスガルドではどうだ？俺にはわからねぇよ、坊主。おめぇが皺くちゃになっても、あいつらから望まれると本気で思ってんのか』

そして、クラグリン。怒って、傷ついて、あんなに痩せて。エクレター号が飢えと、いよいよ反乱とに陥るだろう最中に最後の別れを言うために……。

『あいつらに捕まるかと思った。何でわざわざ僕を助けてくれたの？』ピーターがまだ幼くエクレター号に乗ったばかりのころ、もう一人の少年の動機を疑って聞いたことがあった。  
『ピート、俺らはラヴェジャーズだ。ラヴェジャーは互いの面倒を見るもんだ』盗んだ菓子パンの小さい方の半分をピーターに寄こし、大口を開けて自分の分をかじりながらクラグリンは答えた。ピーターは彼の食べ方がいつも嫌いだった。『それによ、こんなつまらねぇ盗みでおまえを刑務所のシチューにさせちまったら、俺の方こそ船長にブチのめされちまう』

ヨンドゥがピーターの望む慰めを与えられない時々に、頑固なクソ野郎と不機嫌な兄貴分の顔の間を揺らぎながらも、より優しい方の衝動に渋々屈していたのがクラグリンだった。そのチグハグな優しさが船長の命令によるものなのか、それとも純粋な好意にもとづいてなのかはわからないままだったが、ピーターはこの兄貴分にとっても兄弟の絆は意味があるものなのだと、そう考える方が好きだった。  
クラグリンもピーター自身について同じ疑念を抱いていたのだろうかと、今になって思い至る。二人の関係はピーターがアスガルドに留まると決めたことで、より冷たいものへと固まってしまったのだろうか、あるいは──。もう答えを知ることはない。

しかし、最後の最後には、ヨンドゥとクラグリンはラベジャーズであり……良くも悪くも、ピーターもそうなのだ。彼らは実際には家族ではないかもしれなかったが、ラヴェジャーとして生きることには意味がある。互いの面倒を見ること。互いを飢えさせないこと──。

ピーターには、しなければならないことがわかっていた。

\-------------------------

夜遅くピーターが部屋に訪れたとき、ソーはムジョルニアを磨いているところだった。ピーターが背後から近づき、そっと彼の腰に腕を回して股間をまさぐっても、恋人の足音を聞き分けたソーは振り向きもしない。

ソーがハンマーを脇に置く。「今夜は積極的だな？」そう言い、ようやくピーターに振り向く。口元にはニヤリとした笑みが浮かんでいる。間抜けなほどの満面の笑みから、バツの悪いときに見せる小さな笑みまで、ピーターがソーの笑みに見飽きることはない。それはいつでも彼の目を射抜く。喜びと承諾の輝きとをもって。

ああ、きっとこれから、この笑みを──ソーを恋しく思うだろう。

十分後、ソーによってベッドに押し倒され、ともに服を脱ぎ捨てて触れる肌は熱い。これが最後だ。ソーはまだ知らないが、ピーターには痛いほどわかっている。

わかっていなければならない。

キスを中断し、「どうしてこんなに俺によくしてくれるの？」と尋ねる。その声は小さく、おぼつかない。

「そうせずにはいられないからだ」ソーはピーターの耳元にささやき、そしてそっと額に唇を押しつけてから、もう一度キスをしようとする。

ピーターは顔を反らし、その顎をソーの指が捕らえる。「俺が可愛いから？」と楽しげに聞き返すが、その声には欲望の最中にあるソーが気づき損ねてしまう不安の色がある。

「確かに」ソーが認める。「だが、それだけではない」

自信たっぷりの仮面を崩さぬよう、ピーターはソーにキスをする。そして、もう一度唇を離してささやく。「それじゃあ、どうして？」

それはソーの注意を引く。しばしの沈黙の後、「なぜなら、マイケル・ナイトは面白くて」と答え、ついばむようなキスを首元の窪みに落としていく。「少し抜けている。そして、その気があるときは親切だ」──今度は胸にキス──「彼が自分で思っているよりもずっと」

ソーは上体を起こして座り、腹にも別のキスを落とす。「マイケル・ナイトはそう見える以上に」ピーターのベルトを緩めて──「賢い」──ズボンを下ろす──「俺は寝ても覚めても彼を夢見る」──手でペニスを包んでゆっくりと──「俺が彼を必要とする以上に、彼は俺を必要としてくれるだろうか……」

「……もし、そうでなかったら、どうすればいい？」と最後に言うと、ピーターのペニスを口に含み、濡れた舌全体でその全長をうっとりと称える。

ピーターにはソーの意図がわかる。まず彼をいい気持にさせて愛されているのだと、この夜はピーターのためにあるのだと自信を取り戻させたいのだ。けれど、今夜は……これが最後の夜となる今夜は……そうして欲しくなかった。

ピーターは起き上がり、ソーの肩を軽く押す。ソーは恋人の行動に戸惑いつつも、ピーターに促されるままベッドに背中を預ける。ピーターは深いキスをしながら潤滑剤に手を伸ばしてソーのペニスを滑らかにし、その上に跨る。彼自身の後ろは、この部屋を訪れる前にもう濡らしてあった。ソーが好きだと知っているペースに合わせて、ゆっくりと腰を回すように下ろしていく。

両手を一旦ソーの胸に置き、そこから背中までぐるりと一周させて男の筋肉をマッサージする、その一方で唇も貪る。最初は穏やかに腰を上下させていたが、ソーの呼吸が上がるのに合わせて、腰に当てられた手に励まされるがままに、徐々にスピードを上げていき、最後にはソーの肩に顔を埋めて叫んだ。そして、ソーにしがみつき、二人ともに果てて息を弾ませるまで体を離さなかった。

「愛している」ピーターは突然に言う。小声で必死に。彼自身が驚いたことに、それは心からのものだった。

ソーは彼を固く抱き寄せる。「俺も愛している」

最初で……最後だ。二人が互いにこの言葉を口にすることは二度とない。

ピーターはソーの抱擁に身を沈める。[[rb:麝香 > じゃこう]]のような彼の香りを、その肌の柔らかさ、筋肉の硬さを覚えていたい。行きたくない。離したくない。

ソーに優しく背中を叩かれて、シーと宥められるまで、自分が震えていることにも気付かなかった。ソーはきっと刺激が強過ぎたせいで震えていると思ったのだろう。

ピーターはソーがぐっすりと寝つくまで、腕の中で眠ったふりをしていた。そして、愛する男の抱擁から手足をほどき、毛布の温かな繭の中から、冷えた肌には厳しく感じるひんやりとした外気へと抜け出す。物音を立てずに服を身につけ、抜き足でドアへ向かってから、ソーの力の抜けたハンサムな顔を振り返る。ソー・オーディンソン、雷神の顔を見るのはこれが本当に最後だと信じて。

ピーターは後悔の痛みと、僅かに胸を刺すような悲しみとを感じるためにたっぷり十秒間を己に許してから、それらの感情を奥深くに埋める。

知ってか知らずか、ロキは秘密を漏らしていた。目当ての品はオーディン専用の保管庫にある。警備はされているだろうが、デストロイヤーはいない。

ピーターにはできる。

\-----------------------------

ソーは空っぽのベッドの中、警報の音によって叩き起こされた。急いで服を身に着けて信頼するハンマーを呼ぶと、部屋を出て騒ぎのもとへと──オールファーザーの専用保管庫へと向かった。

「あの者を見つけ出せ！」オーディンがヘイムダルに怒りをぶつける。「見つけ出して、この重大な罪の報いを受けさせるのだ」

「何があったのですか」その場に駆けつけたソーが尋ねる。

オーディンがソーをじろりと見る。「何が起こったかだと。おまえのペットが王家伝来の財宝を盗んだのだ。この愚か者め！だからミッドガーディアンは信用ならんと言っただろう」と己の長男を叱りつける。ヘイムダルに向き直り、命令を繰り返す声は冷たく毅然としたものだ。「今すぐに、あの者を見つけろ」

ソーは状況が信じられずに立ち尽くす。「なぜ彼の仕業だとわかるのです」

「若きマイケルが書置きを残したからさ」ロキが羊皮紙の切れ端を指さす。それは柱の目の高さに、ヨルムンガンドの牙から作られた暗殺者の短剣によって留められていた。羊皮紙の表には子供じみた文字で一言、『ごめんなさい』と書かれている。

「見つかりません」とヘイムダルが厳かに報告する。「どうにかして私の視界を遮っているようです」

フリッガが息をのむ。そこでソーは数か月にわたり彼女が施していた魔法のレッスンを全て思い出す。ムジョルニアを握る手がきつくなる。マイケル・ナイトは宮廷に入りこむために彼を利用したばかりでなく、見つからずに逃げるために彼の母の親切心まで逆手に取ったのだ。男の行いは冷淡で度し難く残酷だ。ほとんど信じられない。その考えは、男を信じて利用され、それによって汚されたのだというよりも、自分が愚かだったという思いをソーに残す。四か月にもわたって、あれほど近しく親密にしていながら、なぜ男の二枚舌な性質を見抜けずにいたのだろう。それほどまでに物事が見えなくなっていたのか。何もかもが偽りだったのか。

──マイケル・ナイトは俺を愛していなかったのか。

ロキの咳払いがソーの意識を引き戻す。弟は兄の不遇にしたり顔を見せている。「こんなことを言いたくはないのだが──」

「黙れ、弟よ。おまえの非難など聞きたくもない」兄はロキの言葉をぴしゃりと遮る。

肩を落とし悲しみに沈んだソーの表情をまじまじと見て、ロキは言わんとした言葉を考え直す。「あいつのことは忘れた方がいい。ミッドガーディアンは軽薄で不誠実な生き物だ。あなたの心を悩ますに値しない」そう助言したロキの声には、しかし同情と謝罪の気配があった。

あまりにも傷心に囚われたソーは、それに気づかない。

「俺に構うな。聞きたくない」

第八章 End

Chapter note：ヨルムンガンド（ミッドガルド[[rb:の大蛇 > サーペント]]）は海蛇であり、北欧神話だけでなく、同じくマーヴェル・コミックスにも登場する。ソーは自身の命と引き換えにこの蛇を殺すことと、蛇の毒に倒れる前に九歩前に進んでみせると予言されている。コミックスでは、ソーは何とか（実質的には）死ぬことなく蛇を殺すが、ミッドガルド[[rb:の大蛇 > サーペント]]）の牙はソーを毒せると言われている。

ピーターの裏切りに関して。筆者である自分は、ピーターがアスガルドに留まりたいと思った理由はセックスではなく（少なくとも主要な理由ではない）、家族が欲しかったからだと考えたい。ピーターは感情表現に問題のある海賊の群れに育てられた孤児であり、愛情に飢えており、たとえソーの家族の大部分から疎まれていたとしても、ピーターから見てソーの生活は本当に甘やかに見えただろう。  
ピーターはラヴェジャーだ。そして、既に馴染んでいないわけでもない。しかしながら、それが彼をラベジャーに引き戻してもしまう。ヨンドゥと他の船員たちが虐待的であると否定できずとも、ピーターにとって彼らに背を向けることは難しい。特に彼がまだ若いとあっては。彼が耐えてきた多くのつらい時に対して、良い時もたくさんあった。家族を完全に捨てるというのは、多くの場合、難しいものだ。

[newpage]

[chapter:第九章 (Never) Getting Over You]

【十八年前】

アスガルドの森の中、指定された場所で、約束時間を既に三十分も過ぎて待たされ、ピーターは心配になってきていた。依頼人に見捨てられていたらどうしようか。どうやって助けなしにアスガルドから逃げればいいのだろう。

今のところ、まだヨンドゥに助けを求めるのはプライドに触る。少なくとも、意地の悪い船長に自分を証明できると思い描いていた金なしには駄目だ……とも思うが、もし魔法使いがもっと遅れるようなら、あまり選択の余地はない。

そのとき突然、今や馴染みのあるテレポーテーションのぐらりとする感覚を覚え、瞬く光とともに足元から地面が消え、見知った部屋に着地した。ピーターは床につんのめり、移動の余波からバランスが取れずにいるにしろ、一応のところ、四か月前に依頼人と初めて会った場所に戻って来ていた。

「何でなかなか来なかったんだよ。ずいぶん待たされたぞ」ピーターは平衡感覚を取り戻そうと身を震わせながら立ち上がる。きっと、これからもテレポーテーションに慣れることはない。「遅かったじゃないか。あんたは人を不安にさせる方法を知ってるね」

「他にやることがあってな」暗い片隅から、絹のような声が答える。そこにくすんだローブに身を包んだ依頼人が立っていた。暗がりで見えづらくとも、男が痩せていて、まるで諺どおり尻に棒を刺したかのように真っ直ぐに立っているのがわかる。

ピーターは視線を逸らし、髪を掻きながら言う。「彼はどう？」

「彼とは誰だ」

ぐるりと目を回してから、それほど謎でもない人物を見つめ直す。「よせよ、ロキ。あんただってことはわかってるんだ。俺はそこまで馬鹿じゃない」

明るい場所に踏み出た男がフードを取ると、立派な鷲鼻と落ち窪んだ目をした見知らぬ男の顔が露わになる。頭が禿げ、皮膚が皺を刻み、日焼けよりも加齢によるシミが浮かぶ前には、かつてはハンサムでさえあったかもしれない。

ピーターは驚いた顔をする。「俺はてっきり──忘れてくれ」男に入手品を見せるため、内ポケットに手を入れる。「さて、どこにしまったかな。俺、忘れっぽいんだよな。いつも自分に言うのさ、『マイケル、ちゃんと整理整頓しろ』って」

魔法使いは当惑して見える。「マイケル？おまえの名前はピーターだと聞いていたが」

「そう……ピーターだ」と頷き、のろのろと内ポケットを探る。本音を言うと、男が最初の顔合わせからピーターの本名を覚えていたことに驚かされている。ピーターは蛇の牙を手に入れるための騙されやすいただの道具だった。もしこの男がロキであったなら、どうせ後で始末する人間だと思ったときに、相手の名前などとっくに忘れたことだろう。先ほどの断言が正しくなかったと証明されて、ピーターは少しがっかりする。試験に落ちた気分だ。

「もういいだろう。依頼品を出してもらおうか」戦利品を出すのにぐずぐずしているピーターに対して、魔法使いが冷ややかに言う。「おまえは仕事を終わらせるのも遅かった」

「事情がちょっと複雑になったんだよ。あんたには関係のないことだけど。ほら、これだ」ピーターは布の中から小さな革袋を取り出した。

「牙は持って来たか」魔法使いが中の物を[[rb:検 > あらた]]めようと革袋に手を伸ばす。

ピーターは男から革袋を遠ざけ、慎重に袋の口を開く。「いいや。デストロイヤーの警備を突破できなかった──あんた、あれのをことを黙ってたろ──だから、代わりにオーディンの財宝を盗んで来た」革袋を振って取り出した宝石を数個、手の平にのせて見せる。

魔法使いが伸ばした手を下ろす。「契約品は牙だ。こんな宝石が何になる」

「いいか、俺が持って来たのはこれだ」革袋の中に宝石をしまい、袋の口を閉じる素振りをする。「あんたが買い取らなくても、他のところに持ち込むまでだ。“こんな宝石”を欲しがる奴はいっぱいいるだろうしな」立ち去ろうと後ろを向く。もし記憶が定かなら、ここから遠くない場所にミラノ号を停めたはずだった。

「待て……」と依頼人が言う。「まだ取引は終わっていない。おまえの品に興味がないとは言っていない。だが、教えろ……なぜだ」

ピーターが立ち止まる。「なぜって何が？」

「おまえはアスガルドに長く滞在していた。聞くところによると、あの雷神とさえ親密になったそうではないか。それが今になって、依頼品を盗めもしなかったのに、なぜ奴らを裏切ろうと思ったのだ」魔法使いの目が疑い深くぎらつく。「はっきり言って、これは罠に違いない」

「あんたは俺が……」ピーターは溜息をつく。普段なら、侮辱されたと感じるところだ──ヨンドゥは彼をチクリ屋には育てなかった──が、今回は状況が違う。短剣を盗んで契約を完了させる機会があったにもかかわらず──そうしなかった。真実のいくらかを明かした方がいいのかもしれない。「あんた、兄弟はいる？」

相手は驚いたようだ。「なぜだ。それは重要なことか」

「えーと、俺にはいないんだよ。ただ、もしいる言ったら、昔馴染みの船員が兄代わりで、これまでに船長が一番父親に近いものになる。悲しいことに、そいつらが俺の家族みたいなもんだ。で、俺は家族のために必要なことをした」

「おまえは兄を愛しているのか」魔法使いの声には驚いたような様子があった。「さぞ優しい兄に違いない」

「冗談だろ。あいつはクソ野郎だ」と叫び、苛立って両手を振り上げつつも、魔法使いが片眉を上げたのは見逃さない。「もし、俺がアスガルドに留まったら──彼らはさらに酷い状況になるとだけ言っておく。今回は、みんな生き延びられるかもわからない。でも、ソーは？ソーは俺がどうしようと大丈夫だ。だから──もし、あんたが俺の売り物を気に入らないってんなら、俺は別の買い手を見つけるまでだけれど、もし、あんたがソーを傷つける方法を探しているんなら、俺は降りる。まあ、俺があんただったら、自分の命を大切にするね。あの男は不死身だ。必ずあんたを見つけ出して殺すだろう」

ピーターは頑として腕を組み、魔法使いの答えを待つ。

男はしばらく考えこむ素振りをし、それから同意した。「おまえから王家の財宝を買おう。百万ユニットだ。それ以上は払わん。契約成立か」と手を差し出す。

ピーターは送金を受け取るためにクレジット・スティックを出した。

「家族のためにか」魔法使いがほとんど独り言のようにつぶやく。

そのとおりだと諦めたようにピーターは頷く。送金完了を知らせるビープ音がして、アスガルドの宝石が入った革袋を同意に差し出す。しかし、男はそれを受け取らず、代わりにピーターの手首を掴んだ。

「とはいえ、私は元コソ泥の淫売からの助言は受けん」と言い、片手に握ったナイフを振りかざし、ピーターの胸に弧を描いて切りつけた。斜めにかすめた刃先がピーターのシャツを切り裂くと、そこからアスガルド製の鎖帷子が覗く。魔法使いがそれに驚いた一瞬の隙を突いて、ピーターは宝石の革袋を捨て、手首を反らして男の手を振りほどくと同時に、男を後ろに蹴り飛ばして逃げ出す。

魔法使いはすぐに体勢を立て直し、ピーターに飛びかかる。二人は取っ組み合いになり、魔法使いはナイフでフェイントをかけつつ、もつれ合ったまま床に転がるまで何度もピーターを刺そうとする。相手にマウントを取られたピーターは、必死で顔に迫るナイフをかわす。それを床に叩き落せず、刃先で頬を切られるながらも、素早く体勢をひっくり返して男の肋骨に蹴りをお見舞いする。後ろに這って下がり、それから立ち上がって部屋から駆け出ると、ミラノ号に向かって逃げた。

一人になった魔法使いの皺は溶けてなくなり、鼻は真っ直ぐに、頬はより若々しく、はっきりとした顔立ちに変わる。ロキは王家の財宝が入った革袋を手にし、床から毒を塗ったナイフを拾う。

あいつはモータルで、解毒剤もない。直接とどめを刺すことはできなかったが、マイケル・ナイトは死んだも同然だ。

ロキは刃についた血を拭い、あの朝以来ずっと部屋にこもったまま誰にも会おうとしないソーのことを考えた。これはある種の無為な復讐であり、空虚な謝罪だった──兄の壊された魂のための。

\-----------------------------

よろめきながらミラノ号に乗りこみ、ピーターは胸をおさえる。危険から逃れても動悸が止まらない。冷や汗が肌を覆い、視界が暗くなって端から真ん中まで徐々にぼやけてきた。周囲の小物やら座席下の古いキャンディーの箱やらを散らかしつつ、這うようにしてコックピットまで向かいながら何かがおかしいと気づく。もうほとんど何も見えない。力の抜けた手が目的の物を探し出すまで様々なボタンの上をさまよう。

弱った指先で樹脂ガラスのケースを開けるのに三回かかり、気を失う寸前に何とか緊急ビーコンのボタンを叩いた。

\-----------------------------

ピーターが最初に目覚めたとき、かすかな蛍光灯の音と心臓モニターの低いビープ音の中にいた。鈍いが深い痛みがする。それを和らげようと、力の抜けた体で何とか体勢を変えてみたが、ちっとも楽にならない。

視界の上で青い霞のようなものが動いている。そして、力強いながも優しい手がピーターを押しとどめる。ざらついた声が何かを言っているが、よく聞き取れない。それでも、その手に触れられると、何だか懐かしいような、安心させられるような気がする。ぼんやりと、その不思議な人影はソーかもしれないと思うが、それにしては色がくすんでいるし、手が無骨だし、声が荒かった。

「ごめんなさい」ピーターはそう言うとしたが、口の中にあり過ぎてすっかり麻痺した舌のせいで、ちゃんと言えているのかわからない。

再び意識が遠のく間、シーという柔らかな声が聞こえた。

\------------------------------

再び意識を取り戻したとき、錆びついた天井がエクレター号のものだとわかる。視界がはっきりするにつれて、船体の気密性を保つための大きなボルトの細部や、修理跡のつぎはぎや、たるんだ電線から垂れ下がった裸電球なども見知ったものだと認識できた。ピーターがうめき声を漏らすと、隣のイスで眠っていた痩せた男が目を覚まし、慌てて彼のベッド脇まで駆けつける。

「お帰り、ピート。気分はどうだ」ピーターを助け起こしながらクラグリンが尋ねる。

「M-シップに轢かれた後、とどめを刺しに戻って来たM-シップにもう一度轢かれたって感じ」としゃがれ声が出る。笑う声も耳障りで、胸に痛みが走る。

「悪党になりゃ、そんな目にも遭うもんさ」

「おまえに会えて嬉しいよ、クソったれ」と唸る。ピーターは襟を引っ張ろうとして、ジャケットを着ていないことに気づく。自分のむき出しの腕を見てパニックに襲われる。「俺のコートはどこ？ポケットに大事な物が入っているんだ」

「ちゃんとおまえのロッカーの中にある。だが、クレジット・スティックについて言ってんなら、もう船長が没収しちまったぜ」クラグリンが顔をしかめて答える。もっと何かを言いたげだが、相手の弱った現状を考えて我慢しているように見える。この子供を叱りつけるなら、十分に手ごたえのあるときの方がいいと。

「あいつに俺はやったって伝えてよ」ピーターが苦しげな息で言う。

「いい気になるな、クイル」クラグリンは暗い声でつぶやき、ピーターが怯むまで腕をぎゅっと握りつける。そうしてから、手を離し、悪かったとでも言うようにそこを軽く叩いた。

\---------------------------

三日後、船医はピーターの体調が完全に回復したと宣言し、通常任務への復帰を許した。本人の心理的にはどうかというと、それは全く別の問題だ。

事件の後遺症として、ピーターは物憂げに塞ぎ込みがちだったかと思うと、突然に癇癪を起すようになっていた。船員たちは、ここ数年で一番の一人稼ぎをして全員のケツを救ったピーターを大目に見てやっていたが、既に擦り切れていた彼らの忍耐力はそう長くはもたず、ある朝、ピーターがベッドから起き出すのを拒否して仕事場に現れなかった際に限界に達した。

「奴のケツを叩き起こして来ましょうか」とクラグリンがヨンドゥに尋ねる。既にブリッジの出口を横目に見ている。

「いや、俺が対処する」ヨンドゥの口調は冷淡で、表情は無慈悲だ。あの反抗的なガキは船長にやられて医務室に逆戻りだなと船員たちは確信する。

船員用の個室のドアがスライドして開き、外にヨンドゥの姿が現れると、ピーターは差し込む明かりから顔を背けてベッド上で体を反転させた。「俺は病気なんだよ。放っといてくれ」と肩越しに叫び、手をひらひらと振って見せる。

「[[rb:医者 > ドク]]はそうは言っていなかったぞ」ベッドに近づきながらヨンドゥは素っ気なく述べ、ピーターの毛布を剥ぎ取りたい衝動をかろうじて抑える。百万ユニットだ、と己に言い聞かせる。坊主はよくやった。それで船員たちから多少は大目に見られていたのに、こいつは馬鹿みたいに、あっという間にその慈悲を使い果たしてしまったが。

ピーターが体を丸める。「ドクに何がわかるんだよ。そもそもあの人は医者の学校を出てるの？」と悄然として不平を言う。

「実地経験がありゃ、学校なんかいらねぇんだよ。あいつがレッチの喉を縫ったときは見事だったろ。かき切られた跡なんざ殆ど見えねぇくらいだ」

「いや、全然見えてるし」

ラヴェジャーズの大多数がこの船医から手当を受けている。彼は限られた予算における緊急救命の面では十分な腕前を持っていたが、美しく仕上げることについては明らかな門外漢だった。

ヨンドゥは兆候を認識していた。すなわち、抗うつ、無断欠勤、自殺行為に近いレベルの口答え……何かが起きたのだ、肉体的な傷跡には残らない何かが。

「なあ、アスガルドで何があったのか細かいことについちゃ、まだ何も聞かせてもらっていねぇ。おめぇは随分とあそこに留まりたそうにしていた。だが、次に緊急ビーコンを受信した俺たちが見つけたのは、操作パネルに倒れていたおめぇだ」

ピーターが黙ったままでいるのを受けて、ヨンドゥは一番最悪の筋立てから始める。「誰かがおめぇに手を出して、それから口を塞ごうとしたのか」握りしめた拳の中で、爪の先が手の平に食い込むのを感じる。今日は神様とやらを何人かぶっ殺さなきゃならねぇかもな。

「え？違うって！そんなわけあるか」ピーターが身を翻して反論する。「そんなこと考えていたの？」ヨンドゥが安堵の波を感じる間、ピーターは苛立たしげに顔をこする。

このおせっかいめ！

「つまり──もう、勘弁してくれよ。深刻なことじゃないんだ。俺はアホな仕事を本物のラヴェジャーズみたいにやって、それで大金を稼いだ、それがあそこで起こったことだ」と答える。ピーターの声音は怒りの端にある。「もう放っておいてくれよ。何も話したくない」

もし、そうでなければ……。

「わかった。もし、それがあそこに残してきた女絡みのことで、おめぇに話す気があったなら、俺にも助言してやれたんだが。それと、船員たちからアバラに蹴りを入れられたくなけりゃ、他の奴らには弱っているところを見せるな」

ピーターがその言葉に身を固くする「わかってる。ルール1、感情的になって弱みを見せるな」

「そのとおりだ」

「金のためには何でもしろ」とピーターは声を荒げて続ける。「それまでに、やったことがないようなことでさえ」息を詰まらせる。「もしくは、相手が本当にいい人かもしれなくても、自分のしたことが本当に汚いと感じられても」

「──アスガルドで何かあったんだな」ヨンドゥは再度、自分の少年に問いかける。何があったにしろ、それがピーターを蝕んでいるのは確かだ。吐き出すのが早いほど、乗り越えるのも回復するのも早くなる。

「何もない」

「本当か、[[rb:坊主 > サン]]？」ともう一度促す。

「あんたが聞きたいようなことは何も」ピーターが小声でつぶやく。

「意外かもしれないが」ヨンドゥはベッドの端、ピーターが丸めた足の隣に座りながら唸る。「俺だって、アスガルドの女といえば目も眩むような女神だってのは知ってる。柔らかくてしなやかで、永遠に若い──。そんな綺麗どころに目をパチパチされたら、おめぇが夢中になっちまうのも無理はない」

「──話したくない」と不機嫌に答える。

「股間が疼くような凄ぇ美人だったんだろ？で、その彼女に行かねぇでくれって言われたんだろ、坊主？」

「彼のことは話したくないって言ってるだろ！」ピーターは叫び、ヨンドゥを真っ直ぐに見据える。

彼。

うーむ、これは──驚いたぜ。

ヨンドゥは息子の好みはわかっていると考えていたが──。

ピーターは自分の暴露にまごついた様子だ。再びぎゅっと口を閉じ、ベッドに横になって顎まで毛布を引き上げる。ヨンドゥに殴られるかと緊張している。ピーターはラヴェジャーだ。ラヴェジャーズには感傷だとかロマンスだとか、そういった贅沢は許されない。

だが、ヨンドゥはピーターの脚をポンと叩いただけだった。

「わかった、わかったよ、クイル。話をする気分じゃねぇんだな」と言う。「まあ、そういうこともあるだろうよ。おめぇが傷ついたのはわかったから、ちょっとばかし感情が爆発すんのも許してやるが、他の奴らの前で見せるわけにはいかねぇ。今日と、あと二日ばかり休んでクソを吐き出せ。奴らには、おめぇは病気だと言っておく。アスガルドの感染症か何かヤベェのをもらってきたとな。他に[[rb:感染 > うつ]]らねぇように隔離だ」

ピーターはしばらく無言の後に言った。「──ありがとう」

「礼なんか言うな」と言い、ベッドから立ち上がる。「今回きりだぞ。このテの……クソはおめぇには初めてだろうから」

それって『愛』のこと？とピーターは思う。

だが、口から出た言葉はこれだった。「色仕掛けで仕事をしたってこと？」

ヨンドゥは腕組みし、息子代わりをじっと見下ろす。「俺はもうちょいぼかした言い方のが好きだがな。今回、おめぇは少しばかり深みに嵌ったが、俺たちはラヴェジャーズだ、クイル。ラヴェジャーは誰かに惚れて一緒になったりはしない。慣れろ」

「できなかったら？」

「できるまで、できる振りをしろ、坊主」

ピーターはヨンドゥの忠告を受け止める。セックスの相手を持つことは構わない。そう、振り返ってみれば、これまではほどんど傷を負わず、数日で回復してきたものだった。だが、愛が──相互に感じる本物の愛とは、こんなにも傷つくものだったのか。だとしたら、これからは無い方がましだ。少なくとも当面の間は。

それに加えて正直に言えば、若さゆえの頑固さと限られた経験しかないピーターには、自分がもう一度誰かを愛せるのかも疑わしく思えた。

\-------------------------

船員たちはピーターをまるで疫病かのように避けた。『クイルはひでぇ感染症だ』とヨンドゥが彼らに告げたところを想像する。『肌がボコボコになって、あちこちから膿が漏れ出している。マジで“あちこち”からだ。俺もあいつと同じ空気を少し吸っただけで気分が悪くなったぜ』  
船員たちが自分を放っておいてくれる限り、ピーターはヨンドゥが何と言う必要があったのかも、どんな酷い症状をでっち上げたのかも、どうでもよかった。

どうやら、クラグリンは納得しなかったようだが。

一日後、彼は部屋に入るのを誰にも見られない遅番の時間にピーターの隔離を破りに来た。

「おまえ、まだ自分を憐れんでんのか」と万一状況を見誤った場合に備えて、部屋の遠い側に立って尋ねる。

「何でおまえは、いつもそんなにクソ野郎なんだ」振り向いたピーターは、男を見上げて唸り声をあげる。

クラグリンが枕元まで近づく。「そういう性分だからさ、きっとな。質問に答えろよ」

「ノー」

「その『ノー』はまだってことか？質問に答えないってことか？」

「どっちでも。両方だ」そう言い、ブランケットの下に潜り直す。「おまえ、いつからそんなに言葉に[[rb:拘泥 > こうでい]]するようになったんだよ」

クラグリンは低く口笛を吹き、両手をポケットに突っ込んで体を前後に揺らす。「こうでい？おまえは、いつからそんな小難しい言葉を話すようになったんだ、Mr.チンコ辞書。どうせアスガーディアンどもにしてやられたんだろ。おかしな話し方をして、うさん臭いロマンス小説に出てくるレディーたちみたいに傷ついたわってクッションに泣き崩れてよ。船長はそんな小説、読まねぇぞ」

「──ヨンドゥから聞いたの？」

「詳しいことは何も。だが、俺とおまえの仲だ、一緒に育ったようなもんだし、“クイルのふくれっ面”を見りゃ、クリック一つでわかんだよ。俺はアホじゃなねぇぞ」クラグリンが肩をすくめる。「音楽だとか愛だとかってのは、てめぇの脳味噌を腐らすって言っただろ」

「俺に恋をするなって説教するつもりだ」ピーターはうなり、ブランケットから頭を出すと、クラグリンが中指を立てているのが目に入る。「百万ユニットを持ち帰って、おまえらのケツを救ってやった礼がこれかよ。どういたしまして。ところで今や、この船は順調にエンジンを回せているわけで」

「金のことはどうでもいい」クラグリンの声は固く平坦だ。

ピーターが目を剥く。「どうかしちまったのは、おまえの方じゃないの？」

「おまえのやったことで船長は本当に苦しんだ。わかるだろ？」

「そうかよ！次はもう戻って来ない」宣言というよりは反抗的に言う。「次は金だけ持って逃げる！」

クラグリンが目を狭める。「次はない、ピート。誓え」

「俺は約束なんかしない」と挑むように言う。

その言葉をきっかけに年上の男が動く。ピーターからブランケットを引き剥がし、床に投げ捨てる。ピーターは飛び起き、裏切られたような顔をするが、何かを言える前にクラグリンに非難される。  
「いいか、おまえがいなくなったとき、船長はもう少しでホルツを殺すところだった。おめぇが食われちまったと思ったんだ。その後、おまえが生きて連絡を寄こしてきて、船には戻らねぇって言ったときには、あの人は真っ直ぐアスガルドに飛んでって、おめぇを取り戻すために砲撃をブチかまそうとした。そんなの自殺行為だ。アスガルドにおまえの正体をバラしちまったらヤバいって言って、何とか思い留まらせた。ここは我慢して、おまえに任せた方がいいと説得したのさ」  
クラグリンは、自分のモヒカンに指を通して掻き上げる。  
「クソッ、ピート！みんなが飢えて疲れ切っていた中で、それが他の奴らにどう映ったと思う？船長は贔屓をしちゃいけねぇんだ、それが誰であろうと」

ピーターは何と言えばいいかわからず、うなり声を上げる。「でも……。俺が頼んだわけじゃない」

「それはフェアじゃねぇだろ」

「OK、おまえが正しい。わかった」と皮肉っぽく折れる。「もう行ったら？」

クラグリンがピーターの腰にくくり付けられたウォークマンを指さす。部屋に入って来たとき、ピーターが音楽さえ聴いていなかったことに遅ればせながら気づいたのだ。「それ、まだチャージが残ってんのか」

ピーターは肩をすくめる。そのままベッドに横になり、クラグリンに背を向ける。

クラグリンの大きなため息が聞こえる。そして、マットレスが沈むのと同時に、ピーターは後ろから引き寄せられ、背中に男の体のカーブが添うのを感じる。クラグリンが床のブランケットを拾い上げて二人の体を覆う。

「クラグリン？」ピーターは不確かにつぶやく。

「黙れ」クラグリンが相手の言葉を乱暴に遮る。「これを誰かに言ったら絶対に殺すぞ。もし今、誰かが部屋に入ってきたら、俺たちはセックスしようとしてたってことにしろ。おまえが古代アスガルドから仕込んできたテクニックを、俺が試したがったからってな」ピーターの腰に緩く腕を回す。「本当は仕込んじゃいねぇんだろうけど」

その卑猥なジョークに、ピーターは思わずクスクスと笑ってしまう。「それ面白いよ、クラグリン」

「気に入ったのか？おめぇ、やっぱビョーキだな」

ピーターの笑い声は、沈痛な沈黙に消える。そして、「もう二度と戻れない。もう二度とあの人たちには会えないんだ」と声が震える。

「大丈夫だ、ピート。おまえは大丈夫だ」ピーターの腰に回した腕をきつくし、もっと近くにぴったりと抱き寄せようとする。

「俺、戻って来たのは本当に間違いだったかな？」

クラグリンは、しばし考えてから答える。「おまえが残してきたものについちゃ何とも言えねぇが、船長については？あの人は表には出さねぇけど、本当に船のことを……おまえのことを気にかけているんだ。自分たちの船長をそう言える奴らは多くない。なあ、本物の家族にだってなかなか言えないことだぜ」一瞬、間を置いて、「エクレクターが俺らの家で、他の場所は考えられねぇ」

「──ありがとう、クラグリン」

「礼なんか言うな、ピート」

\-----------------------

クラグリンは冗談で言ったのかもしれなかったが、ピーターがアスガルドで過ごした日々から一つ二つ学んで帰ってきたことは、すぐに明らかになった。

「さあ、クイル。この前の任務ではよくやった。誰でも好きなのを選べ。何人でもいいぜ。俺の奢りだ」

彼らが次に売春宿を訪れた際、ヨンドゥはずらりと並んだ性別も様々な娼婦/夫たちを示して言う。ピーターが稼いだ額からしてみたら、ヨンドゥの褒美が額面に見合ったものであるかは議論の余地があるにしろ、それはずいぶんと太っ腹な申し出だった。

ピーターは端にいる金髪の娼夫をちょっと熱心に見過ぎている。その男は筋肉質で、オイルの塗られた肌が薄暗い灯りに輝いている。傷心の[[rb:最中 > さなか]]、ピーターはその類似性が慰めとなるか、呪いとなるかに思い悩む。

ヨンドゥがピーターの視線の先を追う。「決めたか？」

「……うん」と言ってピーターが選んだのは、しかし目当ての男の隣にいる、ふくよかなクレイロリアンの女性だった。

「本当にあれでいいのか、坊主？」ヨンドゥが聞き返して提案する。「二人選んでもいいんだぞ」

「まあ、あんたがそう言うなら……」と他に適当な女性を指さす。今度はザンダーリアンだ。

「OK、先に予約してある部屋に行け。マダムにおまえが選んだ二人を部屋に寄こすよう言っておく。いいか？」と上階を指さしてから、ヨンドゥはピーターの肩を叩く。「二一三号室だ」

その後、ノックに応えたピーターがドアを開けると、そこにはクレイロリアンの女性がいた。一人きりだ。

あのケチ野郎めと思いつつも、ピーターは脇に下がって彼女を部屋に入れる。ところが、彼女の背後でドアを閉めようとしたところ、ドアが途中で止まる。ピーターが振り向くと、そこにはあの金髪の男が微笑んでいた。

「もう一人いいかな」男がはにかんだ笑みを浮かべて言う。

ピーターは下唇を嚙み、それから再び一歩脇に下がった。

\-----------------------------

「楽しんだか、クイル」一時間後、息子代わりが髪をくしゃくしゃに、服もやや乱れてロビーに下りて来たところでヨンドゥが尋ねた。

ピーターは頷く。そのとき、クレイロリアンが背後から忍び寄り、そっとピーターの腰に片腕を回して引き寄せる。ピーターは少しオドオドとした様子だ。

「楽しかったわ、ピーター。また絶対に戻って来て、そしてイグリートを指名してね。いいわね、ベイビー？」クレイロリアンは彼の頬に（無料の）キスをして颯爽と離れるが、肩越しに彼が立ち去る自分の姿を見ているのかを確認する。

ピーターは見ている。

ヨンドゥが破顔する。「よう、クイル。彼女、今回はおまえの名前を覚えていたじゃねぇか」

「ああ、俺──」

と言いかけたとき、やはり背後から歩き寄って来た金髪の娼夫に尻をパシンと叩かれる。軽く飛び上がったピーターが振り向いて見上げると、男は微笑み、ピーターにウィンクする。「またよろしくな、スターロード」

「しかも、おまえのアホなアウトローネームまで」娼夫が立ち去った後、ヨンドゥが述べる。

「アホじゃない！」

ピーターは抗議するが、ヨンドゥは笑うだけだ。傷心状態の続くクイルに自信を取り戻させてやろうと画策した作戦は完璧だったと確信する。確かに、彼女ら/彼らはピーターに最高の恋人だと言ってやるために金を支払われたプロだったにしろ、坊主の足取りに弾みが戻っているのを見て、ヨンドゥは効果があったと結論づける。

ヨンドゥはまさかその成功が「取引外」にまで応用されるとは思ってもみなかったが。

二週間後、取引相手との定期的なミーティングと息抜きを兼ねてエクレクター号がザンダー星に寄港した際、ヨンドゥは坊主が好きなキャンディの箱と、ギアシフトと、ウォークマン用のアップグレードしたバッテリーを抱えて、深く考えずにミラノ号に入った。

女の悲鳴とテーブル越しにもつれ合う体があり、その見知らぬ女が一枚しかないシーツで裸体を覆うと、残されたピーターは両手の平で股間を隠すしかない。

「何だよ、ヨンドゥ！最初にノックできないのかよ！」と叫び、己の指導者の視界から体を隠そうと慌てて椅子の後ろに動く。

ヨンドゥは一瞥して、キャンディの箱とバッテリーを足元に置き、それからその場を後にしつつ肩越しに叫ぶ。「ドアには内鍵ってもんがあるんだ、クイル。使い方を覚えろ！」

ヨンドゥがパンツを下ろした息子に出くわしたのは、それが最後にはならなかった。彼らが寄港する度、ほとんど毎回のように起こり、しかもピーターが連れ込む相手ときたら全員が“十人並み”でさえなかった。これには船員たちでさえ注目し、クイルの新しい性的能力をいかにエクレクター号の役に立たせられるかを話し始めた。

「新しい仕事があるんですが、ある種の繊細さが求められるやつで」ヴォルカーが申し出た。船長の息子代わりを気にしていなければ、もっと率直な物言いをしたことだろう。彼は残った片目をまだ失いたくなかった。

「こいつが言おうとしているのは、男を使ってターゲットの女の寝室に入りこんじゃどうかってことで、その女を口説く役には適任がいるってことで」とハーフナットが続けた。残った頭皮を失うのを恐れて少しビクついていた。

ブリッジの船長席から、ヨンドゥはピーターの背中に緊張が走り、それから、ぐったりと肩が落ちるのを見る。

『色仕掛けで仕事をしたってこと？』ピーターの声が記憶の中でささやく。

『ぼかした言い方のほうが──』そう彼を正したのはヨンドゥだった。

ヨンドゥは胸から埃を払い、コートの襟をビシッとさせる。「おめぇらの言い分はわかった。どうやら船長様の出番のようだな。このテの任務は久しぶりだが、俺も[[rb:鈍 > なま]]っちゃいねぇぞ」

ヴォルカーとハーフナットは、彼らの冷酷無慈悲な船長を神経質そうに見やる。船長は無骨で、いい年で、皺だらけで、大抵のヒューマノイドが好む以上の傷がある。しかも、噂が本当なら目に見えないところはさらに傷だらけらしい。加えて、信頼できる情報筋（そして、少なくない目撃談）によれば、船長のセックス相手の大部分は、その醜い体に触れるために金を支払われているとのことだった。

ハーフナッツが咳払いをしてから「船長、本気っすか？」と答える。

「よく聞こえなかったのか？」

「いえ、ただ……」

「ただ何だよ？女ってのはワルが好きなんだぜ」そう指摘してヨンドゥは大きく笑うが、歪んだ乱杭歯が露わになり、有害なほどの口臭が近くの者たちを襲う。

ヴォルカーが駆け引きを試みる。「まあ、そうかもしれねぇけど、そこにいる可愛いらしい坊やに任せた方がいいんじゃないですかね」親指をくぃっとピーターに向ける。「あいつは女もその他も口説くのが得意ですし」

ピーターが凍りつく。ヨンドゥが同意するだろうとすっかり諦めて待ち構えている。

ヨンドゥは眉をひそめ、表情に嫌悪感をにじませる。危険な表情だ。彼がピーターを誘拐して（育て……じゃねぇ）鍛えたのは、後になって望まないセックスをさせるためではない。

「てめぇら、俺がブサイクだって言ってんのか」と不運な船員たちを睨みつける。

「違います！とんでもねぇ、俺たちは──」

「なら解決だな」ヨンドゥは慣れたリズムでコンソールを爪弾き、物思いに耽る。「どっかにしまいこんだ勝負下着を引っ張り出さねぇとな。女を口説くのに普段使いのパンツじゃダメだろ」

第九章 End  
[newpage]

[chapter:第十章 Our Last Goodbye]

【現在】

後になって、あれは事故だったとピーターは主張するだろう。役に立とうとしただけだと。

「ソー。武器圧縮庫を降ろしてくれない？」とガモーラが尋ねた。抱えられた小さな武器類で彼女の腕は既に塞がっていた。

「もちろんだ、レディ・ガモーラ」ソーが手助けに立ち上がるが、ピーターは彼の代わりにガモーラの望みに応えようと素早く進み出てソーを突き飛ばす。

「俺がやる」と名乗りを上げる。

「ピーター。ソーにやって貰った方がいいと思う、本当に」と彼女は忠告した。「そこの扉は凄く重いし、最後にパッキングをしたのはグルート。二週間前に何があったのか覚えているでしょう？」

堪え性のない若木が何でもかんでも中に詰め込み、自前の木製触手を使って扉を縛っておいたのだが、二週間前にそれを開けたドラックスは、中から降ってきたありとあらゆる銃や剣を寸でのところで避けるはめになったのだ。まあ、そんなことがあった。

「ナンセンス」ピーターはそう言い、梯子をよじ登ってから、天井のハッチを開けようと軽く引っ張る。今回は木製触手で閉じられてはいなかったが、扉はしっかりと固定されているようだった。ピーターはダイヤル錠を回し、ぶつぶつと言った。「俺たちはソーがいないときも、自分たちで何でもしてきたじゃないか。いいから、俺に任せ──」

しかし、ハッチは大きな音を立てて外れ、巨大なプラズマ砲がこぼれ落ちてきた。ピーターは重い武器を空中で受け止めようとしたが、膝と背中がグキっときてバランスを崩し、さらに倒れる際に、ぶら下がったハッチの戸に強かに頭をぶつけ、プラズマ砲と一緒に転げるように落ちる。ソーがピーターと武器どちらも受けとめる。

「ピーター！」ガモーラが叫んだ。

そして今、ピーター・クイルは医療室のベッドにぐたったりと意識不明で横たわっており、その傍らにはガモーラがいる。

ヤロの根を二本手にしてやって来たソーが一本を彼自身に、もう一本をガモーラに渡す。彼女は礼を言いつつも、口はつけない。

ソーは一口齧り、考え深げに噛んでから彼女に問いかける。「ピーター・クイルは自分の手に余ることをよくするのか」

「良かれと思ってやっているの。でも時々、不要なリスクを──」時々？自分の主張が正しいと証明したいときは“いつも”だ。

ソーは頷き、ぐったりとした男の顔に視線を移す。しばし無言の後、「もしピーターが手掛かりも残さず、宇宙のどこかに消え──立ち去ったとしたら」そう尋ねる声は、不自然にさり気ない。「残された君たちはどうする？」

ガモーラが奇妙な目でソーを見る。「ピーターはそんなことしない」

「だが、もしそうしていたら？」と穏やかに言い返す。

ガモーラはその暗示に顔をしかめ、目を狭めてガーディアンズの新客となった男を見上げる。ひょっとしたら、ピーターの主張は正しかったのかもしれない。つまり、ソーがどんな男なのか誰もよく知らないのだから。

「私なら、彼に思い知らせてやると思う」ナイフを取り出すと、熟練した手つきでヤロの根を切り刻む。「まずは指の爪から始めて、そのまま腕から……顔までを切り取る。そこの末端神経はとても……感じやすいの。そして、舌は最後に取っておく」ナイフの刃先から直接ヤロの根をかじる。まだ熟していないが、彼女は気にしない。

「それはそうと、怪我の具合はどう？」と、もう一切れ齧りながら聞く。硬い果実からナイフへと汁がつたう。「良くなっているといいんだけど。今すぐにサノスを追うか、あなたの民の生き残りを探すかに出発できるぐらいに」

ソーは空気が変わったことに気づく。どうやら、もう歓迎されていないようだと。「おそらく大丈夫だ、レディ・ガモーラ」

「よかった。無事の旅を祈っている」そう言いつつも、冷たい口調が言葉を裏切っている。彼は雷神かもしれないが、ガモーラはピーターを選ぶ。この先いつだろうとピーターを選ぶ。何度でも。

「君たちも」

\-----------------------------

ガモーラの監視の下、ロケットによる脳震盪プロトコルを受けてすぐに、ピーターは目を覚ました。

「いいか、クイル。二たす二は？」ピーターの目にライトを当てて瞳孔の収縮をチェックしつつ、ロケットが尋ねる。

「四だ」ピーターが答える。「もうやめてくれる？俺、大丈夫だから」

「そうだろうな。じゃあ、この船の名前は？」

「ベネター号」

「船長は誰だ」

「俺」

「不正解」

「いや、正解だ」ピーターは鋭く言い、ロケットのライトを手ではらう。

ガモーラは腕組みをする。「ロケット、もっと真面目にやって」

「やってるって！でも、こいつの認知機能を基準値と比較するのは難しいんだぜ。だって、こいつ、頭をぶつける前から脳にダメージを受けてるんだからよ」ロケットが説明する。

「ロケット、本気？」ガモーラが明らかに憤慨して言う。ピーターも一緒になって即席船医に怒りの目線を送る。

「OK。短期記憶の検査をしよう。順番に言葉を言うから、俺が言い終わったら、その順番どおりに思い出せるだけ言葉を繰り返すんだ。いいな？」とロケットが続ける。そして、ピーターがわかったと神経質に頷いてから開始する。「おまえ、は、ベネター、の、パイロット、だ」

「おい！」

ロケットが微笑む。「リラックスしろって。検査は終わりだ。どういたしまして」

その後、軽い痛み止めを流し込むための飲み物を探してピーターがキッチンに入ると、ソーが一人でそこにいた。ピーターを見て僅かに頭を上下させる。ビールに手を伸ばそうとしたが、考え直したようで、代わりにマグカップを掴む。

「それ、俺のお気に入りのマグなんだけど、まあいいさ、勝手にしろよ」ピーターは皮肉を言い、男に向かって呆れて目を回す。ソーは既に好きに食べ物を持って行ってもいいと言われていた。ガモーラは“チームからの”好意だと強調した。

「君たちのもてなしに感謝する。君の仲間は、俺のような傷ついた旅人に対してずいぶんと親切にしてくれた」と答え、コーヒーマシーンに向かう。

ピーターは、あえて不快感を隠さない。「うむ。彼らに[[rb:抗 > あらが]]えようはずもない──」わざと低音のバリトン声を出し、ソーの大げさな話し方を真似る。「この無敵のソー・オーディンソン、雷神の魅力には」

「抗った者もいる。マイケル・ナイト、星々の主よ」ソーは事もなげに答えた。マグにコーヒーを注ぎ、ケトルを保温機に戻す。

ピーターは凍りつき、そして振り向くと、彼から視線を外さずにコーヒーを口に運ぶソーのよく見知った顔があった。

「──誰のことだ？俺の名前はピーター・クイルだ。忘れたのか」ピーターは間抜けのふりをしようとしたが、元恋人の顔に浮かぶ真剣な顔によると成功はしていない。「いや、マジで人違いだ。俺はよく誰かに似てるって言われ──」

ソーの声音は、まるで天気の話をするかのように平静だった。「俺が覚えているよりも年を重ねたな」カウンターに寄りかかり、もう一口コーヒーをすする。

否定は無意味だ。

「俺たち誰もが五千年の寿命を持っているわけじゃない。二十年が数か月みたいなもんなんだろ。あんたらみたいなのには、あっという間だ」

ピーターは腕を組み、向かい側で慎重に何げない素振りで寄りかかっているソーにならう。互いの間にテーブルがあってよかった。そのテーブルは、緊急時に横滑りしないようロケットがボルトで固定しておいたものだ。だからといって、ソーが彼を捕まえようとテーブルをひっくり返すのを止められはしないだろうが、その間に銃を抜きソーの残った片目を撃ち抜くだけの時間が稼げるに違いない。ゆっくりと、両手を脇に下ろしてから、手の平をカウンターの縁にゆるく置き、ブラスター銃を抜くために必要な時間と距離を減らす。

ソーはじっと動かない。「時の長さについて俺がどう感じるのかを勝手に決めるな。あれは十八年前。四か月足らずのことだった」

「へぇ、誰かさんはちゃんと覚えていたんだ。きっとありがたく思うべきだよな」

「記憶が薄れるほど昔のことではない」

「あんたにとってはそうかもな。でも、俺からしたら、十八年は俺が生きてきた時間の実に半分だ。俺は年を取った。いろいろなことが変わった。つまり、俺は変わった」ピーターは肩をすくめる。「なあ、俺はもうペテン仕事はやってない。人々を助けている。だから、どうかお願いします。俺のせいで、このチームをブチ壊さないでくれ」

コーヒーを飲み干し、ソーは後ろ手にカップを置く。「どうやって？おまえのチームメイトに、おまえが彼らを傷つけようとしていると報せることでか」と物思いに耽るように言う。「おまえの巧妙なトリックの標的が何なのかは、まだわからんが。この船は何の価値もあるようには見えんし──」

「おい、そんなこと言うな。この船にはセンチメンタルな思い出がいっぱいあるんだよ。グルートはそこで最初の葉を生やしたし、ガモーラと俺は初めてそれを使って──。詳細は省くけど。チームメイトは……ガーディアンズは、俺の家族なんだ。OK？それで、ガモーラは？彼女の気持ちは俺にある」  
こめかみを揉み、はぁーとゆっくり息を吐きつつ、ソーの視点から現状を説明しようと考えをまとめる。共感的な切り口が上手くいくかもしれない。  
「なあ、あんたがブチ壊したくなる気持ちもわかるよ。だって、あんたは全てを失くしたばかりだ。家族を、王座を、国の人たちを。そこへ俺たちが救助に現れて──」

「俺を轢いただろ」ソーが訂正する。

「俺たちに救助されたあんたは、ここで新しいチームを、新しい仲間を見つけたって思ったんだろ。俺を騙したのはオマケに過ぎない。超有能なはみ出し者たち＋超ホットな元暗殺者からなる社会のクズ集団の王様になって、既にあんたを好きになって受け入れてくれた奴らと新しいスタートが切れるかもって思ったんだよな──」

「おまえが人を殺していたとは知らなかった」

「OK。第一に、元暗殺者ってのは明らかにガモーラのことだ。可愛いふりして話を逸らそうとするのはよせ。それは俺の得意技だ」ソーに彼のしていることの重大性を印象付けようとして、ピーターは重々しく言う。

「第二に、ありがとう」とはいえ、ピーターはいつでも誉め言葉に飢えている（超ホットな元暗殺者が俺だって？）。最近は己の肉体について辛辣なコメントばかりもらっていたから尚更だ。「とにかく、大事なのは、ガーディアンズは俺のものだってこと。あんたには渡さない」

「俺はおまえからリーダーの座を奪おうなどとは思ってはいない。そもそも、おまえたちのリーダーは、明らかにもっと賢い兎のほ──」

「おい！」

「それに、かつて俺たちがともに過ごした平穏で幸福だった日々からは多くのことが変わった」ソーが言葉を続ける。「おまえが思い出すのは将来の王として認められようと躍起になっている若い王子の姿かもしれんが、俺はもうアスガルドの王座に未練はない。今その責務を負うことを余儀なくされているにしてもだ」

ピーターは納得しない。「俺が思い出すのは、あんたには愛に満ちた家族がいて、腹を空かしたこともなく、未来があって、それを当然のように思っていたってことさ。あんたは自分がどれだけ恵まれているのかわかっていなかった」

「そこがおまえの問題だ。おまえは過去から現在まで俺の幸運を妬み、その惨めな被害妄想から、おまえが束の間に築いてきた人生を、この俺が奪おうと画策しているなどと想像するのだ」  
ソーがほんの僅かに声を上げる。ごく短い間にほとんど全てのものを失い、ここ数日は非常な苦しみに満ちていた。もうこれ以上、思い出させるものは必要ない。  
「俺が求めるものはただ一つだ。すなわち、おまえのチームと俺の望みとが一致するところである、サノスを止めることだ。これが真実だ。思い違いをするな、俺はおまえほど妬み深くはない」

いつものとおりピーターは的を外していたというわけだ。「俺は妬んでなんかいない」

「おまえが母上に取り入り、迷子のアヒルの子のように纏わりついていたときに気づいておくべきだった」ソーは悲し気に言った。

「そんなんじゃない。彼女が俺に親切にしてくれただけで、それに、俺もあんたの弟に毎日刺されないようにするには彼女に頼るしかなかった」

「母上は常に弱い者には優しかったからな」とそこは認める。

「別に弱い者ってわけじゃ……。でも、彼女が亡くなったことは本当に気の毒だと思う。口先だけじゃない。親を亡くすのは、特に母親を亡くすのはいつだってつらいことだ。彼女はとてもいいひとだったし。俺の知る中でも最高の一人だよ」

「なのに、おまえは俺たちを裏切った」

「複雑な事情があったんだ」

ソーは元恋人を見やり、指でカウンターを叩いて考え込んでから、再び口を開いた。「おまえの裏切りの後、いかにして俺たちの愛が痛ましいものとなったのか、どのようにして、おまえにあんなことができたのか、俺はずっと思い悩んで過ごした。俺はおまえの比較的卑しい身分も気にせず、分け隔てなく接していたはずだ。おまえに良くしていたと思っていた」

「良くしてくれた」とピーターは同意する。

「だが、俺も落ちぶれた今では、おまえの行動に同情しないでもない。ひとは全てを失くしたとき、かつて持っていた何かを、例えそれが見せかけあろうとも、取り戻すためなら何でもするだろう」一呼吸置き、「ならば、教えてくれ。父上の財宝は、あの頃のおまえが探し求めていた受諾と幸福とをもたらししてくれたのか」

それだけの価値があったのか。

「ノー……イエス？わからない──。どちらにしろ、起きてしまったことにはすまなく思っている。あんたにとって俺たちがともに過ごした時間がそんなに大事だったとは思わなかった」 

ソーは彼を忘れていなかった。彼らの愛は短くとも記憶に残るものだったのだと知り、胸を打たれると同時に心が痛くなる。

「おまえにとっては取るに足らないものだった。何ということだ、星々の主よ」

「違う、そんなつもりじゃ……」ピーターはもう少し気持ちを固めてからはっきりと続けた。「あのとき、俺にはしなければならない仕事があって、それをした。誇れることだとは思っていないし、あんたの申し出を受けたいと思った瞬間もあった。けれど正直なところ、あんたがずっと若く美しい間、七十歳になった俺の皺だらけの尻をまだ欲しいと思ったかい。つまり……何てこった……あんたはここ最近苦労したようだけど、それでもまだ、俺が最後に見た頃からほとんど年を取っていない。その一方で、ほら、今や俺はあんたより年上にさえ見える。思い描いてみろよ、今から三十年先、四十年先、五十年先の俺たち二人の姿を。俺がそこまで長生きするかはともかくとして」

「何も変わらない。俺はおまえへの約束を守っただろう」確信に満ちたソーの宣言はピーターを驚かす。

それでも──。

「義務としてだろ。それこそ、二人の間に一番欲しくなかったものだ」

「俺はおまえの一生の面倒をみただろう。誓ったとおり、これ以上望めないほどのものを力の限りで与えたはずだ」

「ああ、一生の面倒をね。そこが問題なんだ」とピーターは指摘する。ソーのような不老不死に近い存在に何と説明すればいいのだろう。「俺一人きりが年老いていく中、あんたは俺の死を待つようになる。俺が死んでようやく、誠実な気持ちを保ったまま次の若い相手に移れるからさ。あんたの千五百歳の性欲に応えられる髪もふさふさした若い相手へとね。因果だよな。あんた知ってる？俺はあのとき不死者だったんだ」

ソーはびっくりしたようだ。「──だったとは？」

「簡単に説明すると、数年前に銀河を救うために不死を捨てたんだ──どういたしまして。もう一人の不死者と二人きりで宇宙に取り残されるのはごめんだったからね。その不死者っていうのが俺の母さんを殺したクソ野郎で、俺の実の父親だったんだけど──」

「どうやら俺が危惧したよりも強く頭を打っていたようだな」そう呟き、ソーはテーブルを迂回してピーターに近づくと、瞳孔の大きさを調べ始める。この男は明らかに脳挫傷を負っているに違いないと。

ピーターはソーの懸念を振り払う。「でも、そういったこと全部、本当のポイントじゃないんだ。本当につらい事実とは……あの当時、俺はあんたに全てを捧げて、自分の一生を委ねなければならなかっただろう？そして、きっとあんたは、まさにそのせいで俺を疎ましく思うようになったはずだ」そう言葉を締めくくる。

ソーは納得しなかった。「俺はおまえの早い死に、あまりにあっけなく世界から光が消えてしまったと嘆きはしただろう。だが、おまえ自身の移り気と欠点とを俺に当て嵌めるのはやめろ」

「じゃあ、俺のどこが間違っているのか教えてくれよ」

「おまえの話した筋立ては、恐れと後悔から生まれた推測だ。俺たちが上手くいっただろうか、愛が続いただろうかという恐れと、おまえが臆病だったせいで、それを確かめてみようともしなかったことへの後悔との」

「臆病だって？そうかい──」ピーターはくすりと笑い、両手を腰に、頭を傾けて自分のブーツが金属の床をこするのを見ている。「ええと、教えてやるよ、俺は後悔はしていない。だって、今やずっとよくやってる──ガーディアンズの仲間と、ガモーラと一緒に。あんたがやって来て何もかも台無しにしてくれるまではな」

「おまえの家族の絆とやらは、俺のような闖入者に簡単に壊されてしまうようなものなのか」

いい質問だ。束の間の客人の行動など気にせず、ガーディアンズそれぞれの愛情に信頼を置くべきでは？皆を信じていないのか？ガモーラを信じていないのか？ピーターを捨てて紛れもない流れ者を選ぶはずがないだろう？

とはいえ、相手はソーなのだ。

「まったく。口に出して言わなきゃいけないのか。あんたは名無しのジョニーじゃない、いい？あんたはソー、アスガルドの王で、文字通りの雷神。俺だってそこそこのもんだよ──自慢じゃないけど、俺たちがアスガルドの掃除用具入れの中で最後に“踊って”以来、俺も銀河をうろつきながらベッドサイドでそれなりの戦果を挙げてきた──でも、あんたは？あんたはその魅力だけで北欧神話の処女神の下着だって脱がせて──それから」  
手をひらひらさせてソーの顔から体までをほのめかす。  
「──何でもできる。あんたになびかない奴はいない。ただ──なあ、頼むよ、あんたが本当に俺を気にかけていたって言うんなら、どうか俺のチームを壊さないでくれ。ようやく自分の家族を見つけたんだ。彼女を愛しているんだ、ソー。俺は彼女を愛しているし、失えない。特にあんたのせいでは。俺はきっと心が折れてしまって、今度こそ立ち直れない」

「今度こそ？」ソーはピーターの思わぬ吐露に注意を向ける。

「──単なるフレーズだ。テラ的な」ピーターは誤魔化そうとする。

「地球の話し方については良く知っている。『今度こそ』というのは、その前にもあったということだ」

「地球を離れて長いせいで、ちょっと言葉遣いを間違えたんだ」と言い張る。

「──地球においてさえ何も特別な言葉ではない」

「だから言い間違えただけだってば。別にそんなつもりで言ったんじゃ──」

「黙れ」ソーは強く言うと、二人の間の距離を詰め、キスでピーターの口を塞ぐ。それほど長くないキスの後で、互いの額同士をくっつける。

「さようなら、マイケル・ナイト、星々の主よ」体を離して部屋を出て行く前に、彼はそうつぶやいた。

クソ。何だっていつもそんなに上手いんだ。

\------------------------------

ソーが医療室に戻ると、冷めてしまったスープを手にしたガモーラがいた。「スープはどうかと思って」ボウルを渡しながらぎこちなく言う。「出発する前に」

「ありがとう、レディ・ガモーラ」ソーが答える。「彼が君を好きなのもわかる」

ガモーラは怪訝な顔をしたが、何も言わなかった。それから、ソーも彼女の後を追って既にピーターと他のガーディアンズが集まっているブリッジへと向かった。

\--------------------------

ソーと同意に達したと──少なくとも何らかの理解はされたと思っていたピーターは、彼がまだガモーラに関わろうとしているのを見て裏切られたように感じた。

フェアに見れば、それはソーのせいではなかった。スープを食べ終えたソーが心地良い毛布の下にうずくまりつつも、次の行動について思案しているとき、ドラックスがサノスはどうやって彼を負かして避難民の半分を殺しおおせたのかと聞いてきたせいだった。サノスは確かに強いが、ソーは人間たちの間では純然たる神なのにと。

インフィニティ・ストーンだ、とソーは答えた。サノスは既に二つを手に入れ、残りの四つを探していることも。

それを聞いたガモーラが黙っていた口を開いたのだ。

「もしサノスが六つの石全てを集めたら、彼は指を鳴らすだけでやりおおせる。これだけでね」と説明し、強調するために自分の指を弾いてみせる。

「ずいぶんとサノスに詳しいな」スプーンでスープをかき回してソーが言う。

「ガモーラはサノスの娘だ」ソーがベネター号で過ごして二日になるが、その話題は一度も持ち出されなかった。

育ての親とかつての共犯者たちによる罪を恥じてガモーラがうなだれる。自分の汚れた過去をやり直すことも、白紙にすることもできはしない。

「君の父親は、俺の弟を殺した」ソーの声は低く怒りを滲ませている。言うと同時に立ち上がり、追い詰めるようにガモーラに向かう。

「おい、待てよ」ピーターは兄弟が親密だったことを思い出す。これは酷いことになる。ソーに誘惑されてガモーラが奪われるのではと考えたときよりもずっと。「実際には義理の父親だ。それに彼女も同じぐらい奴を憎んでいる」

ソーは彼女の肩を掴んだりはせずに、声を和らげた。「家族は時に厄介なものだ」と言う。「父は死に際に、俺には地獄に幽閉された異母姉がいると言った。そして、舞い戻った姉にこの目を刺された。だから、俺は姉を殺さねばならなかった」

ソーが同情をこめてガモーラの肩を撫でるのを見てピーターの頭から湯気が吹き上がる。

「人生とはそんなものだ」とソーは取り留めもなく続ける。妙に弱々しくさえ見せて。「巡り巡って──俺には君の痛みがわかる」

この口上手のろくでなしめ。

ピーターは二人の間に割って入る。「俺も君の痛みがわかる。だってほら──比べるわけじゃないけど、俺にもいろいろとあったからさ」

スープをすすったソーが、おまえが被害妄想の中で考えていることはわかっているぞ、という目でピーターを見ている。

こいつ、わざとやってるな。

「俺の父親は母さんを殺した。それで俺も奴を殺さなきゃならなかった」ソーにマウントを取ろうとして言う。「つらかったさ。きっと姉を殺すよりもつらい。それに、俺は両目でそれを見てたし、つまり──」いいやり方じゃないが、愛や戦に手段は選べない。

ちらりと横目でソーを見るが、既に男はピーターを無視していた。

「ハンマーがいる、スプーンではなく」ソーは突然おかしなテンションで言い出し、少し興奮しているだけでなく、要点を明らかにする気持ちも忍耐力もすり減っているようだった。彼はピーターを通り越して許可も得ずにべネター号の脱出ポッドに乗り込もうする。

もう我慢の限界だ。ピーターはナイスに接しようと努力し、理解しようと努めたのに、ソーは彼から、皆から、いけしゃあしゃあと盗もうとしている。耐えられない。

ピーターは咳払いをする。「貴殿に我々のポッドは渡さぬ」

いつものことながら、チームメイトたちはピーターの肩を持ってはくれず、彼のおかしな喋り方を揶揄する。

同じくソーも困惑を見せる。「俺の真似をしているのか」

「俺の真似をしてるのか」ピーターは男の言葉をそっくり（ではない）繰り返す。

「よせ。また……やったぞ」

ガモーラが二人のつまらない口喧嘩に割って入る。彼らの間に何があろうとも、全生命体を半減させんとするサノスの究極的な計画を前にしては、全て取るに足らぬことだ。

サノスがノーウェアに向かっているのにもかかわらず、ソーは何千年も前にムジョルニアを鋳造した伝説的なエルフたちと話をするためにニダヴェリアを目指すという。これに興味をそそられたのがロケットで、たちまちソーの側につき、彼らの行先に抗議したガモーラに対してチームを分けようと提案する。自分とグルートはソーと一緒に行くから、残りのメンバーでノーウェアへ行き、サノスと対峙してインフィニティ・ストーンを集めろと言うのだ。

ポッドに乗り込んだソーがシートベルトを締めると同時に、ロケットも彼に続こうと踵を返す。

「ロケット、待て──」ピーターが引き留める。「グルートを頼むぞ。何が起こるかわからない」

「その言葉、そっくりおまえに返すよ」

ピーターは一瞬、迷ってから、「その大男に気をつけろ。彼は多くを失い──自暴自棄になっているかもしれない」と付け加える。

「心配し過ぎだ。けどまあ、おまえらの船長として、アホ二人の面倒を見るぐらい屁でもねぇ」と言い、「来い、グルート！」と呼ぶ。

ロケットが座標を入力し、ポッドの窓が閉まってベネターの機体から離れる寸前、ソーはガーディガンズの残りの面々に頷く。ただし、男の目はピーターただ一人の上に置かれていた。「さらばだ。幸運を、間抜けども」

ピーターの表情がむっと苛立ちに変わる。このろくでなしめ、一言多いんだよ。

そして、ポッドが吐き出され、ソーたちは去って行った。

[[rb:舷窓 > げんそう]]まで近づき、ピーターは窓ガラスに片肘をついて拳に頭を預けながら離れていくポッドのジェット炎を見つめる。

傍らに来たガモーラがピーターの腰に腕を回す。「彼がいなくなってよかった。あなたの懸念は正しかった」と伝える。「あの男は私の反応を測るために、あなたを消す計画を持ち出したのよ」

「それは誤解だよ」少し身を固くした後、ピーターは言った。頭を横に振る。「ソーが俺の死を望むことは決してない」

「彼はあなたが“消えたら”、残された私たちがどうするかと聞いてきた。私の生まれたところでは、これは間違いなく脅迫の言葉よ」ガモーラがきっぱりと答える。

告白する前に、もう一度ためらう。「──最初に君に話すべきだったけど、俺とソーは以前……つきあっていたんだ」まだ窓の外を見つめたまま、ピーターは拳に額を二度ぶつけて、それからガモーラの方へ顔を向けて反応を伺う。

「──どういうこと？」

ピーターは下ろしていた腕を組んで船体に寄りかかり、肩を丸めて僅かに身を縮める。「十八年前の話で、仕事の一環だったんだよ──。もうずいぶんとそういう仕事はしていないけど」ガモーラに少しでも下劣な男だと思われないよう最後のところを強調する。「つまり、ちょっとした情報を聞き出すために受付係とイチャついてみせるような、そういう手口の一つだった。けれど、俺がソーにしたことは──間違っていた。フェアじゃなかった。とにかく、俺は彼の心を傷つけてしまった。それで不安だったんだ。彼がガーディアンズを通じて、特に君を通じて──何らかの仕返しをするんじゃないかって」

ガモーラがさっと顔色を変え、突然不安そうにピーターの腕を掴んでパイロット席に引っ張って行こうとする。「あの男はロケットとグルートと連れて出て行った。もし──」

ピーターは動かなかった。「何もしないよ。既に話をつけた。ソーは俺がまた最後にガーディアンズを騙す気なんだろうと思って、皆のことを心配していたんだ。彼をよく知れば、凄く優しい男だってわかるよ──あの魅力で周りにいる誰でも何でもパンツを下ろさせようとしていない時はね。誓って、それは彼の天性の魅力なんだけど。とにかく、俺たちの終わりは苦いものだった──俺にとっても」再び窓の外、小さくなっていくポッドへと視線を向け、そう認める。

ガモーラと、ガーディアンズといて幸せなのは本当だ。何があろうとそれを変えるつもりはない。けれど、それでも時々、まだ思わずにはいられない。もし──。

「彼を愛していたのね」

ピーターが答える必要はなかった。その顔の痛みを見れば、ガモーラにもわかる。かつての愛。そして、もしかしたら今でもまだ少し。

「どんなだった？」とドラックスが横から口を挟むと同時に、二人は驚いて飛び上がった。彼がまだ部屋にいたことをすっかり忘れていた。「彼は相手を抱きしめて眠るタイプに見えた」とドラックス。

「もう勘弁してくれよ」

End


End file.
